Betwixt
by BelovedWithKindness
Summary: The Weasely twins leave a book of pranks behind one class and Snape does something most amusing, he marks it and suggests improvements. With a new favourite professor the brothers start to get a little curious, enamoured even, and even more mischievous. Twins x Severus Snape Slash FWSS/GWSS.
1. The Cheeky Sod

_A/N: Don't own anything, I make no money, etc. Wrote this for fun more than anything, I know it's a bit of an odd pairing (if it can even be called that) Fred and George are 17 (legal consent in UK is 16), Harry and friends are 15, don't expect this to keep with the plot of the books at all, just go with the flow :)_

* * *

 **Chapter One:** **The Cheeky Sod**

 **by BelovedWithKindness**

Fred and George to most would seem like their usual chipper cheeky selves, however to the well trained eye one could see the slightly winded confidence at the loss of their beloved notebook surely they would never see again. As dedicated pranksters the pair had spent hours and days and weeks and months scribbling and researching for their japes, ingredients and recipes they would need, pricing and timing, methods to use spells the way to pull off their jokes and even their developing business plan for their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Unfortunately, woefully, the pair had accidentally left it behind in one of their classes…Potions.

Some professors might have been lazy enough to not read the content and hand it back at the end of their class time, others might have peeked at it and wrote a note of concern to parents or delivered detention for the planned pranks, but they would receive it in the end, and then their was Snape.

In truth, the twins really liked the Potions Master, entertaining as hell to watch and wit that could undo even the sharp tongued, and a small detail most might have missed: the man was definitely, damnably, curious and cheeky. Qualities they couldn't help but enjoy once they had realised, brave enough to insult with a dangerous subtlety, pushing a comment just to the limit and getting away with it, otherwise he was engrossed in tasks and researching new projects to take on. But that said…the man did not suffer fools gladly.

No doubt he would have seen the book of pranks left behind, and sharp as he is know who it belonged to, read the content and before long find the rule-breaking intent and have their precious notebook of hard work and love destroyed, point deductions, detention and scolding waiting for them.

Walking with what appeared to most to be their usual happy smiles the twins were steeling themselves for their fate and made their way to the dungeons. Holding their breaths they entered the classroom to see other students settling into their seats and a busy Professor Snape setting out a few ingredients, keeping their heads down they beelined for their table and in such a haste they didn't realise until both sat with a sigh that…there it was.

Still, there it was, their beloved, well worn and written in, precious notebook, appearing as innocent as the day they last saw it and almost exactly where they left it. _Almost._

Had the diligent Professor wanted it to seem like he hadn't noticed it he would have found a way for them to believe such a thing, but there it was, no doubt Snape had seen it and found out what it was and yet, there it was, just waiting for them, how convenient, how…Non-Snape-ish. Fred's fingers twitched o open the cover and in the next instant George's ceased the action, whispering quietly but urgently, "what if it's charmed, or worse, cursed, or…I don't know." Fred's hand immediately distanced from the books cover and both thought a moment while students continued to file into the classroom, "I can just imagine now" Fred started "we open it and then we get hit by something loud, or frightening or gross and the Professor catches us out not only for the book but gets to add in not paying attention in class!"

"So…we don't open it then?" George elaborated.

"I don't think so, not yet, somewhere safer, assuming he doesn't call us out on it during class anyway" looking unhopeful on that comment "who are we kidding, so he doesn't get to rub our noses in it, but there's no way he isn't going to punish u-"

And all of a sudden class began, Professor Severus Snape stood at the front of the class and all hushed ready to start; and twins readied themselves for a scolding…which never came. The twins waited and waited and waited and felt all the worse and on edge for the entire period, making them strew in anticipation. The git. They knew that he could be crafty but that was just cruel. Yet, as the class ended there was still nothing, students were dismissed on time and they files out of the room, the twins slowly amongst them with much confusion and a little notebook securely in their possession.

They couldn't help but wonder what Snape was thinking, they hadn't expected to get away with their notebook or without punishment for all the mischief it contained. Hence why the pair were in a safe corner of one of the castles many towers, where hardly anyone came by, setting up defence charms and an array of protective measures as they stared at their precious notebook, afraid to open it.

After much hesitance, planning and nudging one another to be the one to open it, they agreed to use a small charm from a distance together to open the book. It did occur to them that this would be seen as paranoid but silly behaviour if it was the safer option then why not do it. The brothers looked at each other and on the count of three muttered a small charm to flip the book open, holding their breaths they watched as the book fluttered across the floor at the force and landed at a random page, a loose piece of note paper falling free and landing some feet away.

Slowly, unsurely the pair shifted closer, inching their way until they could see plainly that their beloved notebook was indeed not how they had left it, but not was it boobytrapped. Inside the pages of the book, over or around its contents, were diligent, red inked notes and corrections.

Snape had marked it. Snape had _marked_ their prank book!

With this sudden realisation he pair forgot their paranoia and Fred was the first to snatch the book into his possession as both peered at the pages was awe. They found themselves proud of page after page that required no correction and when there was a neat note of improvement they could only find themselves thankful. Swapping out ingredients in potions for just as effective for the prank itself but more crowd friendly, giving off nothing that would harm anyone with a health condition, crossing off irrelevant ingredients which could be swapped for one or two if you knew the craft which the Professor certainly did, most of the notes were about making the pranks safer, even writing "it's fun until someone gets hurt, I'm sure you've heard. Use Raven's blood in the mix and no one with a heart condition will be suing you, it will make the prank quieter and therefore less frightening but if you insist on making a ruckus I'd rather you not make the mistake of adding amplifying spells, see your second term Charms textbook, page 235, for a spell that should suffice without deafening half the students in attendance."

As the boys read page after page of the book, seeing both a care for the students and staff but not without the point of the pranks in mind the twins laws hung open and eyes glittered at what they held in their hands. Then they reached a point in the book where they almost felt embarrassed that the Professor would have read, their business plan, it was an early draft and they were sure he would pick it to pieces.

But to their surprise there was no ridicule of their attempts, only supportive suggestions and tips throughout, although a few mathematical and even grammatical corrections made the boys wince. There were suggestions for marketing events, funding pots to look into applying for, even pointing out which of the products the boys had listed for stocking were particularly popular. or as the Professor wrote "amongst the list of products I can firmly note the most regularly confiscated and used as pranks in my observations include the following items…" He even suggested pranks to sell and alterations based on ones he's seen the twins do in the past "not included in book", and suggested viewing a closing shop in Diagon Alley for venue.

George then remembered the piece of note paper and collected it a little ways away and returned to his brothers side to show the accompanying words and they read together, desperately needing a reason why they were lucky enough when they should have had their hard work hexed to ribbons.

 _"_ _For the attention of Fred & George Weasley,_

 _As the two of you have been reckless enough to leave behind your notebook, of which I am sure you have used many a studying hour and possibly class time to produce, it must be of some surprise for you to have it returned._

 _Your business endeavours are commendable and it was upon reading your plans that I decided it best not to destroy it, any attempts at maturity for the two of you something not to hinder, but not without its changes._

 _The pranks at very least I can consider planning and ideas for your shop, rather than instant detention fodder for school disruption. This time. Do make use of suggestions, not at your leisure, but sense of responsibility._

 _\- Professor Severus Snape_

 _P.S. for reasons which at very least I know you are smart enough to figure out yourselves I have deducted 20 points from Gryffendor each. Your Potions reports are due on Monday, I expect to see similar dedication witnessed in your apparently easily left behind notebook."_

Reeling from the content of the letter and what it ascertained, eventually the two let it all sink in and grinned. The Cheeky Sod!

* * *

Despite the stress of the morning and being 40 points down between the two of them, the twins couldn't help but beam. Next class with their favourite professor they were few with happy positive voices rather than the hushed scared ones, active in the lesson and steadily working on their report for Monday, ensuring it would be mathematically and grammatically immaculate.

The week turned into much of the same, twins looking into all the tips for their business and it becoming a fast approaching reality thanks to them, and even an incident of the pair needing their mischief fix, they had been awfully good the last few days, and when standing in the headmasters office they were able to explain all of their safety measures taken, mentioning switching out ingredients and so on. Shockingly their 'professionalism and care' in their antics lessened their punishment from what they would have expected to be detention for a week and many points deducted was 15 points all in and a slap on the wrist.

Quickly enough the boys found themselves talking about the Professor more and more, especially with better behaviour in class they found so long as they were there to do their jobs, be students and learn, it was pleasant class with lots of interesting things to create and learn. Just how Snape seemed to get the point of pranks, what effect they were looking for when he marked their book and never sacrificed it but problem solved around it. How they started liking hearing the mans voice, what a vice, especially when delivering an either fascinating lesson filled with beautiful words and points, or a well sarcastic and sharp retort so someone disrupting the class. Even just the man's name, the boys had known, technically, his first name was Severus, but having a letter signed with his name they rolled it over on their tongues enjoying how it sounded and suited the man.

Then, after one lunch time, the Professor would return from lunch to find a particularly cheeky pair of twins had been by and left a gift on his desk. A neatly written note on top of a finely minimalist box read,

 _"_ _For the attention of Professor Severus Snape,_

 _Thank you kindly for your time and energy improving our notebook and the plans inside of it, we can only apologise for the lack of proper grammar as we did not intend for this draft to be presented externally; as for the mathematical errors we can only promise to focus better attention to important sums in future._

 _We wondered how to say an appropriate thank you and hope this gift should suffice for now, at very least, in showing that we are indeed grateful and consider you our favourite Professor. Notorious point dedicator and all._

 _The gift is something we were able to receive via our brother Charlie's work, we're sure you'll find use of them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fred and George Weasley_

 _P.S. We fully understand the point deduction and hope find future reports to be of high quality."_

Genuinely surprised the Slytherin found himself reading the note over several times, even he hadn't been entirely sure what came over himself when he decided to help the pair. In truth he liked them, not that his role in the war would allow him to show kindness for anyone other than a highly regarded Slytherin, but they were deceptively clever, and had some wisdom about life figured out beyond their years even if it included the occasional silliness. But also, he did run his own apothecary outside of teaching, he'd even started it while still a student and knew how hard it could be, especially with self doubt and a whole manner of obstacles.

Slowly he opens the present, never forgetting the pair are pranksters but doubts they'd do something without an audience to gain from it, and sees vials and jars with handwritten labels filled with rare ingredients. some them unable to even source within the UK, some so rare most wouldn't have the first clue what they'd be used for. the things he could create with these, a truly extravagant gift and Severus took a moment to be genuinely touched. Their notably improved behaviour had been enough good, then for them to think to leave a note was better, any gift even as gesture would be unnecessary but appreciated, but for them to think about what he would like and use, and for it to fully succeed in that endeavour?

They certainly were fine young men, and Severus did wish them well.

The next class he saw them in there was a silent exchange where they locked eyes and gave an appreciative nod. The twins smiled between them and he thought it done with, he treated them no differently in class than he would usually, though they gave him little reason now to be harsh with them. After a couple of weeks more he found he could tell them apart, their switching joke never working and points always deducted and awarded under the correct name. Then, the twins, seemingly accidentally, left their notebook behind yet again and Severus thought to just leave it for them to find again, but wondered if they would be so reckless again and opened the book.

A bookmark lead him swiftly to a whole new set of pranks and business plans since doing the research that Severus had suggested, the cheeky things, did they really expect him to just mark it again and hand it back, this wasn't a service. However, maybe they just hoped that he would, and as he read he couldn't help but think of resources the boys could utilise, odd bits of advice to keep them right as possible and he had to give in when he noticed the niggling error of a misplaced comma.

And so it began, their routine. Severus would mark and the twins would read, research, improve, the occasional gifts graced the professor's desk and, of course, the Slytherin continued in never treating them differently in class, and he found himself looking forward to seeing them achieve next steps and the odd embellished note would make him smile, not that anyone would ever know of course.

Meanwhile the twins found themselves in deeper and deeper interest with the Professor every note and revision to their notebook, taking great care in choosing gifts and ingredients for the man, they'd gotten so good at potions they were actually able to help with some of the class activities, who knew studying could do so much? They talked about him almost constantly, between themselves of course, they weren't about to spread that the Professor was nice in any way, heaven forbid, wishing they could call him 'Severus', maybe see him outside of school, see if he ever took the time to unwind and what that would be like.

But most notably, the twins experienced something else, something unexpected when this whole thing had started. The twins were no strangers to a bit of flirty fun, and after weeks of exchange with their favourite professor and him always on their minds, as they were flirted with by pretty girls from the year below them, and despite having their replies rehearsed and practiced to a tee the pair came to realise they…really weren't into it.

The Ravenclaw girls were very attractive, smiley and offering it up for the two, even their shy friend with cute freckles whom they would usually pick up on for how they could tease her into a blush very easily and have the other girls compete for their attention, just didn't appeal to them. All they wanted to do was think about, talk about, wonder about or be around their favourite Professor. Making a flimsy excuse the brothers left and headed for their rooms, no girls in tow, and had to reason out what had just happened.

They had developed a crush on Severus Snape.

They had liked males before though it had never been their top preference, but maybe they hadn't met the right man, had some sexual experience but were best versed with women, and sharing a crush was no problem, they'd shared girls quite frankly, intimately at that.

Professor Snape was a catch, a lot of students might consider him scary and mean therefore their imaginations ran wild with a caricature of the man, but the twins knew better, they saw the fine qualities of his face, pale like porcelain, black eyes and hair that made him seem otherworldly, that voice, that intelligence, that wit, that self control; that cheekiness. Also there was the case of where the mans loyalties lay, most let their thoughts run rampant rather than consider the facts that Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid (who couldn't keep a secret if he tried), McGonagall and even the twins own parents absolutely trusted him and respected him. Misunderstood, certainly complex and likely difficult, but the twins figured it might just be worth it.

So it was decided, the twins had another mission amongst their schooling, budding business and cause for chaos: to get to know Severus Snape even better, and even more _intimately._

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked it, I know its a bit of an odd subject matter, if its not for you please don't flame, if you do like it feel free to make suggestions for this story, things you would like to see, and please review!_

 _\- BelovedWithKindness_


	2. Unseemly Detention

_A/N: Hiya, thank for the reviews and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Unseemly Detention**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

Yet again, as students filed out of his classroom, the Potions Master spied a certain notebook having been 'forgotten' on the twin's desk. Their routine an enjoyable one which seemed to benefit the school and, while Severus was still glad Slytherin and a lead, the boys were not so costly in the points department with their well thought out arguments in their pranks.

Before the next wave of youths arrived Severus prepared the classroom and on his way pocketed the book for reading, largely a theory class so after lecture and questions the students settled into a quiet study with the odd raised hand for inquiry. During that time Severus sat at his desk and found himself with little to do, a diligent marker he considered lesson plans but instead flipped open the notebook unseen from the busy and ornate desk and began to read. He marked and marked, gave advice and checked calculations, all in all the twins had certainly taken things seriously for their business and held a real passion for what they did.

The only interruption being the odd question about the texts Severus finished quicker than expected and came to a note between the pages which took his attention. It seemed simple enough though a bit of a jump as the note read:

 _"Prof. Severus Snape,_

 _Thank you again for your help in our endeavours and excellent contributions. We thoroughly appreciate it and you can expect dragon-related ingredients in thanks shortly._

 _We were wondering if you would be available to discuss a few matters in person and preferably not when we are serving detention, which is rarer these days as we're sure you're aware. There are several product ideas for our shop we would like to run past you and see if there's a way to make them a reality, despite research we seem to come up short, would it be possible to meet with you on a free evening or weekend to discuss?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your best students,_

 _Fred & George Weasley."_

Well it wasn't as if students couldn't ask for extra tutoring, the Slytherin supposed, as well as career advice from qualified staff, why not? Severus thought after a date and time to discuss and realised he had a rather busy week between teacherly duties, potions that needed brewing from Madam Pomphrey and so on. Picking up a quill he wrote a reply that solved the issue, hopefully they wouldn't mind the location.

* * *

The twins couldn't believe their luck, they knew if they straight up asked him out through a note it would never work, and so they wanted some time with him in person, even just to get used to them interacting that way. They hadn't thought when they received a replying note in a newly marked notebook they'd get such an opportunity.

 _"Fred & George Weasley,_

 _The assistance is really no problem and as always I will remind you gifts are not necessary but appreciated all the same. I see no reason why I couldn't meet with you for discussion, however I am rather busy over the next few days and wonder if you wouldn't mind visiting my apothecary of which you can floo, I have an open door policy during certain hours for customers and feel free to join me Wednesday or Thursday after school hours._

 _Hope this suits you both,_

 _\- Professor Severus Snape"_

The address lay at the bottom of the letter and the twins were practically dancing as they read he note, their visit would be casual, but it was the casual nature with the distant man that they were seeking, and would be able to test the waters.

They had some ideas in mind to discuss, they knew better than to bluff to a Slytherin, and wondered what the place would be like, possibly similar to the dungeons of Hogwarts but not likely to be in a castle, the location said Edinburgh so plenty of old and beautiful buildings. Lots of scary ones too.

* * *

When the twins arrived at the stunning building they had to stop to take it all in, it was more mature and elegant than it was scary, big but not greedily so, but more noticeable than the building was the conservatory on the side that seemed to be filled with plants and the extended grounds, also growing what they could only assume were useful ingredients for potions in the mans work. Beautiful.

They walked up the stone path past many interesting flowers and even trees they never knew existed before, and rang the bell on the large heavy door, waiting a few moments they were met with the opening and greeting of someone they almost didn't recognise.

It took the boys several moments to realise who was standing before them, a genuine shock to the system as their eyes committed every detail to memory. Of course Severus wouldn't dress the same outside of teaching, but the twins hadn't prepared themselves for it and their interest left them staring a few moments longer than would be considered polite.

If the Professor found it offensive he didn't comment on it, it was understandable that they'd have some system shock at seeing someone they were used to looking like he were made of shadows. But they hadn't been ready to see that int his apothecary Severus did his 'real' work, and was therefore more practical and comfortable, he still wore all dark colours, but…were those jeans?

The Professor stood in the doorway clad in almost black jeans and very black finely detailed boots, a black long-sleeved sweater which showed off his slim neck and collar bone which clung in all the right places while still being of thick, warm material. and he wore a well used black apron on top of it all, the tie at the back emphasising his waist and even more shockingly was that apart from a few bangs at the front, the black hair was tied up and out of the way, allowing the pair a clear view of the man's face and form. Holy Hell was this man gorgeous, and deceptively young too, they knew from the detail that Severus had been in the same year as James Potter that he wasn't as old as he came across in his wisdom and authority, but it was no less impressive and if the boys had held any doubt before about their attraction to the man it was surely gone now.

They couldn't pretend they weren't in awe, but they eventually managed to function again and speak, "Hiya, Professor, came by just like you said, hope you're not too busy" "yeah, beautiful place you have here, sorry for staring, just very different than the dungeons we're used to" and the brothers smiled having at least slightly normalised their reaction.

Severus just raised a brow at their behaviour but let it slide with a small shrug, opening the door for the boys to enter and spoke "Come in, I suppose it is 'different' as you say". The boys walked in to the front room where there were seats and a large desk, likely to consult with customers, bookcases seemed to line every wall, filled and stacked in ways that told you Severus knew the content of every single one. Boxes of waiting potions were stacked on the floor or in the process of being labelled on the desk. Behind the desk was a wall with credentials and certificates mounted and in each corner were doors propped open by more books, leading likely to storage or brewing rooms.

The twins were gestured to sit as Severus leaned against the heavy desk and crossed his arms comfortably, waiting for them to speak when ready. Fred and George smiled, liking being so close to the man and getting to know more of him already, they also took in the fact that Severus was just shorter than them, and slighter, the twins being Quiddich players their forms were broader and hardier but they couldn't help but like the differences.

Fred sat while George handed him a box he's been carrying underarm and Severus said a thank you, "dragon scales, blood, hair, claws, even teeth and ash; thought you'd like them" the young man beamed and Severus carefully opened it to see the glass bottles and their contents, "they're excellent, thank you both very much, you really didn't have to, and send my regards to your brother Charles."

George joined his brother sitting and smiled before opening their beloved notebook that started it all and got to the some of their questions and potential products for their shop and a fun, problem solving and exciting conversation began. The twins explained why children and adults alike would enjoy such a gadget, potion or joke, Severus would theorise or even impressively note down a recipe off the top of his head or knew exactly which book to seek out.

The brothers were in awe at the man and the place around him, watching with keen interest, and practically drooling, as the Slytherin would use ladders to seek and reach books offering an accessible view. He would casually sit on the ladder as he read, clearly more comfortable here than in class, elegant finger tracing words and lines, occasionally they would move from their task to tuck a say bang behind ear. Conversation flowed easily and with curiosity, occasionally quieter moments arose and the twins would indulge their own curiosities, asking about the apothecary and several books, and more.

They were surprised a moment to realise this was also his home, from the outside they should have known there was ample room to live here, and it was so very beautiful. Severus found himself really enjoying their company and their genuine passion for what they were doing was most admirable. He'd had to contain the laugh at their shock that this was where he lived, they probably imagined some dark gothic architecture, not some beautiful Edinburgh grounds and heaven forbid they see where he grew up, still owning his home in Spinners End he was sure their minds would explode if they saw that hellhole.

"Thanks a lot for this Professor, would be a great idea for us to maybe work together, you know" spoke Fred and George joined in "yeah, we could stock some of your potions if you want the business, Professor."

Severus nodded, "admittedly there are some products best left to those dedicated in the craft, if you would prefer it I see no reason why not" and the response was a pair of smiling Weasleys and he couldn't help but add "and you don't have to address me as 'Professor" all the time, not here anyway."

"Really?" "So, can we call you Severus, then?" they questioned to which there was a nod "if that's what you'd like" and the delight in their eyes was bright and their passion to talk and continue only intensified. Eventually the bell chimed signalling customers and Severus placed the book he was referencing back on the bookcase it had come from and was surprised to see the hour, time sure had flown, and the twins rose from their spots "well, we've taken up more than enough of your time, Severus" George enjoyed saying the name, and gathered the materials Severus had left for them.

Fred piped up with a smile "you know, George and I are going to visit the shop space for our business tomorrow at six thirty, would appreciate some advice if you have any?" and George was back with "if you have the time, would be great if you could come along?" The invite strong and Severus was busy but promised if he had any time after he would nip by if he could and bid the twins farewell. As they left and Severus welcomed a couple of clients into the room that had been filled with happy chatter a moment ago, it was nice to have a pair of positive people always so pleased in his presence, made a change anyway, and in a way he would never admit, he found himself smiling through the rest of his meetings that day.

* * *

It was late and the evening sky already a deep purple and a few stars twinkling in the distance as Severus passed through Diagon Alley having dropped off potions to several clients near by and noticed the shop lights still on and figured no harm in visiting. The moment he did the twins were seen inside with growing smiles.

The shop was the one he had suggested months ago by now, it was mostly empty bar some furniture and cloths, very spacious yet the warm wooden craft of the place never made it feel cold, chandeliers lit the place calmly and he noticed the boys were sat by one of the several tables, with paperwork and notes strewn about and food to get through the time.

"Hiya, Severus" George smiled and welcomed him in and to a seat, "glad you could pop by, busy day?" and with that chat started again, it was shockingly easy for the three of them to speak with one another, then some drinks were shared and more of Severus' ideas came to light for the store including discussion on funding pots to get this place secured, what would be safe to have on display and for customers to interact with in store that wouldn't also easily get nicked either.

Before long the hour was very late and the three were relaxed in the now quiet Diagon Alley, Severus spoke "very mature of you to be thinking like this, and its something you enjoy, well done and good luck."

It was true, it was mature of them, despite a love for mischief they really were young adults working hard for what they enjoyed and he found it very admirable. Fred leaned in a little closer to the Slytherin from his seat and smirked "indeed…next step is finding someone to settle down with."

The comment sounded light and jokey, Severus did hope they weren't going to start sharing stories of girls he had to grade papers for knowing what they'd been up to, but that smirk and those eyes lingered and George chimed in, standing next to his brother, leaning slightly on the chair with a "but it's so hard to find someone that understands what we do and can take it seriously." Severus made no comment, romance was hardly his forte, but they continued on this odd subject route as Fred replied "but has their own passions too" and both nodded smirking. Their eyes both watching him with keen interest and Severus could feel the heat of their joint gaze on him, and he told himself he was being silly, the very notion ridiculous. But then they made his heart jump like he could never remember it doing before "of course and is generally awfully witty, maybe can contribute to the store if he likes, we already get along and…"

"What are you two playing at?" Severus interrupted in a cut tone but slightly shaky.

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, he still told himself he was being ridiculous, it couldn't possibly be what it sounded like, the very mention of 'he' rather than a woman had him thrown somewhat having assumed the boys were straight from the numerous girlfriends that were no secret, and then there was just the way they were looking at him. He had seen desire before, usually cheap or selfish kinds, but the twins, it seemed intense and focused on him.

George's smirk never shifted when we reasoned "there're no rules against it, we checked, thought it in our best interests" and there was no doubt now; they meant _him_.

"Are you honestly proposing what I think you are?" not really a question, more that the conversation had reached an absurd topic, but it didn't seem to stop the twins' intentions as Fred quickly responded with "you mean one plus two equals three? Yes, Sev we really like you, we know it's unexpected, but why not?"

" _There are many reasons why not_ " he spoke a little louder than he'd expected, he couldn't believe what was happening, the twins couldn't want him…like _that_? It must be a prank, but then they weren't that cruel, were they? They wouldn't have planned all they had, and if they were going to they could do much better than this. Besides, he couldn't, could he? Possibly say yes, either out of duty or personal choice, they were students and Weasleys and…"and don't call me 'Sev.'"

"Many reasons, huh?" "like? both chimed in, seemingly ready for his objection as no surprise graced their handsome faces. The twins would have to be mad to think this would be as simple as asking someone they like on a date, but on a basic level they did worry the man was straight, which would be his first answer if it were the case, but otherwise the pair were in for the fight.

"It's…" Severus started but drew a blank, why was he saying no, they were handsome, well to do young men just moments ago he was calling mature and they were oh so very charming. "It's…unseemly" hearing his own voice he knew that was no argument and if anything the twins' seemed to smirk wider, a straight man the potions master was not or he would have said so.

"Since when does Severus Snape care what people think, we really like you and respect you and just want a chance?" came the perfect reply and Severus struggled to find the words, all he could think was that he couldn't but no reason why would come, even if he wanted to be with them, he couldn't, it just wasn't possible.

"You're not afraid of the fact theres two of us, are you? you can take your pick and we'll understand but we both care for you and we think it makes the whole thing a bit more exciting, don't you?"

"We're going to persist, and keep asking, so you'd might as well give us a chance."

"One date?"

The twins hearts were hammering in their chests despite their calm but eager voices, the fact that Severus didn't have an immediate reason spoke worlds about his reluctance, if there was a simple answer like sexuality or unavailability he would have said so by now, but something else was still holding him back. They understood it was a lot to take on, two people, twins at that, who were also students and, even if people were understanding of that much, reputation made them an unlikely item and questions would arise, but they were prepared for that, Severus a wonderful person who deserved some appreciation and happiness even if the man himself took some convincing of that.

Severus just looked at them at a loss, what to say to get them to cease this pursuit? It was too late to convince them of an easy lie like orientation or being in a relationship, Severus being a spy he couldn't possibly develop a relationship like this, they'd have to be a secret for a start for Severus to keep up appearances with Death Eaters, and, no, it was too much. "…the answer is still no."

The twins thought they might have him there, their persistence very much believable and it would make sense to get a date out of the way so they might give up, but instead the twins would fight for their very chance at proving to the man it was worth dating. Admittedly the pair despite strong will felt a strong pang of disappointment but and even fiercer determination.

"We will keep asking, Severus" said George and his voice hung with a seriousness that even Severus hesitated, but he had to leave, he had to get out of this situation, so he stood from his chair and picked up his things "I shouldn't have indulged you both like I have, this is either a prank or its clearly done something to your minds if you thin-"

Fred stepped in between Severus and the door, his strong body would be intimidating to anyone a lesser dueller than the Slytherin but it was the firmness of his gaze that had Severus pause. "Were not crazy or fooling around, we really like you and would like to get to know you even better" and quickly George joined his brother and reassured "and we wouldn't prank about something like that, not with you."

Their eyes caught Severus' thoughts for a long moment, they seemed so genuine and he could tell a lie, their jaws and shoulders strong with determination while two pairs of bright blue eyes said a million things that confused him, so meaningful and genuine. But…why would they want him? and even if they did to a degree, they would never stay, not through what baggage Severus carried with him, not for him…

His chest swelled with a self loathing and loneliness he'd pushed himself to forget for many years and with a deep breath pushed past the two and left.

* * *

They knew they'd have to face each other but professional as ever there was no trace of anything that had transpired in the mans behaviour, not in class anyway, but the twins could tell, seeing him at the staff table at lunch, picking at his food or getting lost in his thoughts, just generally more glum, as much as they wanted the man to be happy, it showed what happened was at least worth something to the professor, but then why reject them?

The twins didn't do anything outlandish, one fear had been rumours spreading but they seemed to respect his privacy, they certainly didn't want to damage their relationship with him any further, and so never vented to other students or did anything to embarrass. But they did continue to ask Severus for a chance.

They would 'accidentally' leave their notebook, but instead of tricks and business plans there would be letters of romantic intent, and they were wonderful, any other person would be melting at their feet at such sweet words and attention to detail. And even worse than being terribly, terribly charming was being so very logical. They made arguments every which way about how they could work as an item, how in the wizarding world polygamy, even specifically in their case, was common enough and even old fashioned; how they would be willing to keep things quiet and private for as long as Severus needed them to, and so much more.

Notes even became concerned, that it was because there still wasn't 'a decent reason from someone as clever as you that makes us worry', and eventually Severus stopped picking up the books and notes, leaving them exactly where the twins left them, returning gifts by leaving them in the drawers of the twins table, he just couldn't read their pretty words anymore.

In truth, Severus didn't have the heart to use his usual cold lines, to hurt them and make them leave by telling them they were beneath him and pathetic, because they weren't, they were wonderful young men, and anyone would be lucky to have either of them. They deserved better than him, really, they couldn't know better, it was best he ignore them now and they move on, have normal lives and just be happy without him. Forget him.

Then, after some time of the twins knowing Severus wasn't even giving their attempts the time of day, eventually, notes and gifts stopped being left behind, they were quiet in class and dulled in general. People regularly asked if they were alright because they weren't their usual chipper selves and after enough time to affirm it had indeed stopped…Severus thought he should feel relieved but instead he felt awful, like a deep scar was forming amongst many others of his past.

In his private rooms of Hogwarts Severus sat at his desk, head down on his arms having given up on trying to mark papers long ago, and simply stewed in his own negative feelings. He felt like shit. Two sweet young men with good intentions made the effort to get to know him and asked him to give them a single chance and their letters were going unread and now unwritten, their words so genuine and powerful he knew it was no prank, they really wanted him…but why?

Severus was older than them, but in the wizarding world that was perfectly common, as they had argued, but he was seen as a stuck up Slytherin and possible death eater, and yet they didn't seem to care, or didn't believe it. Severus keeps his head in his hands as he tried to find rhyme or reason in the wonkybonkers developments of late, and most of all, his own feelings.

They'd surprised him, he was used to keeping his guard up towards cunning Slytherins possibly out for their own ends, and Mr Potter and his company for their meddling ways, but the twins hadn't approached with goals in mind, they had simply started getting to know each other and it seemed that they liked each other and got along…a lot.

And with that Severus leaned back on his chair, twinge in his back from so long sat marking and moping, but he still didn't stand or get ready for bed. He just sat there, and he had to admit to himself. He liked them. They were handsome, they were skilled and smart, so devilishly charming, kind and considerate, cheeky and passionate, intuitive and good hearted: wholly good men. And he didn't deserve them, did he? He couldn't have them, could he? Would he? Well, too late now.

Or so he thought.

One afternoon the potions master was heading detentions and four students sat spread out through the classroom writing lines and heads down, Severus didn't feel up to any creative punishments or tasks for them to do as caught up on marking papers he find difficult to focus on still, when 10 minutes in Minerva McGonnagall knocked on the door and asked if two students could join having just broken rules in the hallway and she looked somewhat frazzled. Severus nodded and she left the room, the heavy doors opening wider to reveal the pair of troublemakers as they slipped into the room.

Fred and George Weasley, Severus realised and his blood ran cold, but he swallowed any discomfort and said "just take a seat anywhere so long as it's separate and write lines from the board."

But the pair didn't sit, they just stood and faced him from the middle of the classroom, slowly Severus met their eyes and wondered what they were going to do. Then Fred quickly cast a sleeping charm on the other students who were either too focused or unprepared to combat it and all four slipped into a temporary slumber which they would forget happening upon waking.

Severus stood to some defence, using spells like that on other students so lightly was something to be addressed "what are you thinking, do you want a permanent detention sentence?"

The boys just stood defiantly and stared him in the eye, a feat few would ever attempt, when George replied "sure, so long as it's with you."

They were still trying, they still wanted him after how he'd neglected their affections? and then something clicked, "you got detention on purpose."

Both Weasley's smiled at that, trust him to figure that out, "of course, and only just before we knew you were hosting it, if we'd earned detention earlier in the day you'd have found someone to cover". Clever bastards.

"Severus…" the oldest twin began but was interrupted with a strict 'no' to which they did not take lying down. "Come on, are you seriously going to deny there's a connection between us? If we meant nothing to you you'd either have made the pests leave you alone by now, some how, and you wouldn't care enough to the bothered."

"Sev, we can see its gotten to you, its gotten to us too, we just want to take you on a date and see where it goes, but…we're pretty sure on our part we're sold, not sure what you could say to turn us away now".

"This cannot happen…"

"Name your conditions." Both said in unison, and they were dead serious.

There was silence and then Severus said the first thing in mind of "it would have to be secret, no matter how serious and I don't know for how long" he made sound as unappealing as possible but the brothers just nodded and said 'sure, next?' and Severus felt his heart beat faster, "…my life isn't simple" "we know that, maybe one day you'll let us know more?" "it's hard and I'm not meant to be with others," he couldn't believe he was even sharing that much, it sounded terribly exposed, but they had a way of getting it out of him, "you'd hate sharing lives with me."

"Let us make our own choices, we know when to walk away and we know we want you and you're worth fighting for, even against yourself."

At a complete loss Severus just turned from them, trying to get a grip on the situation but he was drowning in their words.

That's when one of them. he wasn't sure which when it was just a voice but it asked softly "when do you ever do anything for yourself?"

After a long, stretched silence Severus finally sighed, defeatedly, and after far too long, gave in. The quietest he'd spoken in a long time came "alright" and the twins ears piqued, "alright? as in..?"

"Yes, you win, we can go on a date."

A sudden and triumphant "yes!" broke the tension as the twins grinned from ear to ear and Severus faced them fully, they looked so happy and excited, and Severus' shoulders sank, finally feeling less like jumping off a bridge for facing the very thing that scared him, and he found himself, despite himself, smiling.

"Thank you, Sev, you won't regret this, we promise" said George and Fred nodded "we're so glad you agreed, we know that wasn't easy for you, so thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," he spoke but without malice, he felt good, too good too quickly for what had transpired, but he tried to shake it from his mind and looked about the classroom including several sleeping students under a charm spell.

"Nice plan you two, now what to do with sleeping students?"

"Usually I'd wish to sleep through detention" retorted Fred and George laughed, "not this one though".

Severus crossed his arms in some exasperation at their antics but the smile hadn't moved, these twins were going to be the end of him.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked chapter 2 and please review, let me know if you would like to see anything in the story too, I'm happy to take suggestions :)_


	3. Dating Severus

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dating Severus**  
 **By Beloved With Kindness**

Severus swore he'd been less nervous facing the Dark Lord himself several times than he was now, the pacing Potions Master mused as he prepared to for his date tonight…with Fred & George Weasley.

It seemed insane that his life had come to this point, of all the people that he had to connect with and for them to pursue him like this, it was them; the very fact that it was a 'them' as well. How did someone date two people at once? It was common enough in wizarding relationships but that didn't mean he was familiar first hand.

Then there was his dating history in general, it wasn't like he was inexperienced, quite the opposite, he'd been on far too many dates but usually to get on the better side of Death Eaters and the like, he knew how to get people to relax and talk and expose things they didn't mean to, how to dress and behave to make someone's mind wander, he knew how to manipulate a situation in his favour and how flattery undid so many. But they were means to an end and that was it.

This was different. He'd _never_ been on a date like this. Something genuine and promising, where the aim of the date was…to date, to enjoy and connect. Not to mention that the twins were both such good men, so charming and handsome. It still baffled him that they wanted the snarky Professor over all the men and women they could undoubtedly have, but he knew some people found him attractive and considered him well, but they were usually looking at his station, his skills and being oh so very Slytherin. But he couldn't deny there was a spark between them, and he'd might as well make the most of it.

As the Professor stood in front of the full length mirror in his private quarters he fussed with his hair trying to get it just right. He'd left the ebony locks down but taken extra care with it so it sat and shone just right, his outfit was still dark but nothing like his usual billowing robes. In hindsight he'd come to realise part of the twins staring at the apothecary was due to his state of dress, more so than just unfamiliarity in those eyes, and so he wore a fine shirt with just enough ruffles to the cuff to make his hands even more elegant, and exquisite patterns over the fabric in a deeper black, fastened with delicate glittering silver buttons and matching waistcoat tied in a bow at the small of his back, showing off his long lean figure.

His legs were clad in jeans so dark one couldn't tell their material, up to his knees he wore shiny black leather boots with dark green patterned up the sides and of a slight heel. He wasn't one for jewellery, but did slip his wand into a hidden compartment of his right boot and looked at himself in the his reflection. He didn't often bother with such vanity, what good could that do a spy with their life on the line, but as he turned slightly and looked himself over and adjusted his waistcoat again out of nervousness, he could only hope they liked his appearance on their date. Did he really just think that?

With a moment to facepalm at his life and he fetched his coat for the chill of the evening and, checking another time in the mirror, he departed for his date with two very charming young men.

* * *

Fred nudged his brother as he spied Severus' approach for their date but didn't say a word, George joining his gaze at the gorgeous man that took both their breath away, and both struggled not to stare in hunger. They met for dinner at a secluded, even charmed for privacy, restaurant which was thoughtful of the twins. Plenty of respectable places like this existed so even if keeping their dating quiet they weren't limited too much in what they could enjoy.

After a somewhat shy hello from Severus and an excited one from the twins they entered and were quickly shown to their booth, the spells and charms around the place making lights and shadows of the restaurant keep details from view between tables and even to the staff, able to do their jobs but the only real clarity existed between joint guests. The twins had put a lot of thought into this, their smiles never budging and eyes content to just take in Severus' appearance; not dissimilar to how they observed him in the apothecary.

"You look fantastic, Severus" said Fred as they stood in their booth and it was no line, "Yeah, and considering how we practically pestered you here it's much appreciated, we're very lucky" George spoke smoothly and with a slight smirk.

"Thank you" Severus replied, not used to caring about compliments as they were usually selfish or manipulative, but their eyes spoke more than words in that not only were they genuine but they were appreciative that he was really giving this a chance too. Fred moved closer and took Severus' coat like a gentleman, the slight brush of a hand on his shoulder and arms reminding him of how strong the pair were, and he then handed it to the staff along with his and George's. Severus definitely wasn't used to this. "I notice you've made an effort as well…" Severus started, it was difficult to speak when it wasn't purely about sneakily information gathering for the war, he found. Especially as George guided him to his seat and the pair sat across from him.

"Of course, have to be at our best to woo such a caliber of man" Fred replied in an instant, a smirk joining his brothers. "Yes, well…" and he detested how his face heated up at the attention and gave a mocking roll of the his dark eyes at his words, and just what he was about to say, "you're both looking very handsome." Damned blush, where had his self control gone?

But they did look handsome, so handsome, they were dressed similarly in dark jeans and shirts with smart jackets, both appearing tall and with strong broad shoulders but with differences. George's shirt faintly striped and loose and Fred's plain and sucked into his trousers neatly, George's watch a glittering silver and Fred'd a dark leather, both had their fiery red hair but one thing that told them apart was how George played with his more often so it sat slightly differently, Fred's habits in adjusting his sleeves and tapping his fingers, George with a loose light maroon and gold scarf, Gryffendore colours of course, while Fred adjusted his own tie in a slightly nervous fidget.

Any one would be left begging at their feet, especially with those signature cheeky smiles and charming eyes and Severus tried to stop himself from staring back. At least it was a two way street. "Glad you think so, thank you" George's smile widened, relieved Severus was actually giving them a fair date.

To anyone listening it might have sounded like an awkward start, but for them, they were just so taken and excited, and any moments of silence were charged but comfortable. Very comfortable, catching glances across the table and Severus found himself making the time to balance between the two of them. "Speaking of the pestering," Severus spoke, his velvet voice entertained and something the twins would never tire of, "that tactic of yours in detention was very devious, smart, but devious."

"Well we had to convince you we were serious," Fred chimed leaning forward, "and have to say there's something about pulling a prank to get into trouble in the pursuit of wooing that had a certain thrill" and this got a laugh, perhaps things has been a little intense, surprisingly so for all they were only just going on their first date now.

With the laugh came easier chat and soon the three were in a strong back and forth, waitress leaving their drinks and quickly taking their orders before George mused "bet you never got detention" and when Severus looked away the pair looked very amused "you did?" "no way, rule stickler Professor Snape?" he was teased but he couldn't deny it.

"More than I would like to admit, usually it was reading books from the forbidden section" brows raised but were no less entertained "though most of it was dissatisfaction with how things were run."

"How so?" Severus sipped his drink before answering "it's no secret there's a bias for and against certain houses, especially in light of developments in war, however unfair and ill informed it may be. Not to mention that Slytherins are treated significantly more inclusively now than they were when I attended…perhaps a fact not unrelated."

He wondered a moment if they might dislike that kind of talk, to talk of favouritism especially with them being of specific houses it could be a mood killer but the pair were listening and nodding "you little rebel you" George smirked before his brother clarified "yeah we never got that, it's a shame really, Slytherin's even now are in their own little group, most of them anyway and there's no need for it, it would make more sense to combat taboos and concerns with inclusive behaviour".

Severus was quiet for a moment, they understood, they actually understood and accepted what he was saying, and so well. George then went back to his assessment of the potions master "and you suffered many a detention arguing with people of authority about their own despicable actions?" Severus just gave a nod but couldn't contain the smirk "and that is why you're our favourite person."

"So, apart from fighting the good fight; real curious, what were you like in school?" Fred asked, "genius I bet."

"…Well that's not untrue, I suppose I wasn't too dissimilar to now, studied and created back then, still do, loved Potions and Defence…glad to be done with it though, not that I dislike school but some people can be less than fun."

"Yeah, we heard about that, Harry was right shocked actually, to hear that his dad ever treated anyone like that" George offered, "we're quite lucky on the bullying front, nothing directed at us bar the ginger comments; we tease and prank but wouldn't want to put anyone down at all."

"What you two do is entirely different" Severus comforted, it was strange, he usually never poke about how he was bullied so well, but sharing what he'd been through with the boys felt…good. "When you pull a prank you want others to laugh with you, it might be at the expense of a few professor's plans running as expected but there's no malice, there's no negativity…I wouldn't have protected the integrity of your pranks so much in your notebooks if I thought otherwise."

"You don't have to tell us about school if you don't want to" George tried but Severus just smiled, something he never did much prior to the boys presence "I really don't mind, to be honest, James Potter was unpleasant and didn't know when to put a lid on things, but it was his friend Sirius that was the real problem, we hated each other on sight."

"Really? Can't imagine taking you on like that, even that young, we were shaky enough just asking for the date" came the admission from Fred with a small sheepish blush across both brothers, a small chortle kept the mood light and the food arrived, smelling delicious and Severus decided he really was enjoying himself "it wasn't pretty, that might have been another reason for detentions. Anyway, what was the prank you used? Minerva looked…frazzled when she came in."

With cheeky grins the pair then spoke about their…explosive…prank which had helped them secure this important date and all three enjoyed their food and shared many laughs. The boys then talked about how they got started as children, how they didn't always work together either, in early days they would compete and get the better of each other and otherwise with so many siblings they had plenty to practice on. Severus found himself genuinely laughing at some of their antics, being impressed by their smarts and observations and just wanting to know more.

"So when did you start your apothecary?" George asked, returning the subject to Severus, whom cast his mind back to say "when I was…14?" Both men were somewhat shocked, they knew he was a genius but that was something else, they found it daunting enough starting one as they were, "same one as you have now?"

The Slytherin nodded "it wasn't always a home but the apothecary originally belonged to my mother, I've built onto it, was a modest thing before."

Nodding the pair were building up an image of Severus, the genius young boy who was bullied through school and not fairly supported by bias staff, likely targeted by Slytherin higher ups and understandably for his skills, despite that he's ran his own business and become one of the leading Potions Masters in the world. There was so much more to know and learn, more complex things to understand, and while that was a little scary it was also exciting.

"Did she help you with it?"

"No, she had passed when I was 10, it was hers before she died and I started it up again." Severus started to wonder if there was any area of his life that didn't turn into a downer, but the boys never seemed to miss a beat, they seemed grateful for the information and sharing, and unlike the manipulative sorts he was used to, it was a different experience sharing to get closer for that very sake.

"Sorry, were you close?" Severus nodded but when Fred asked "what about your dad?" the look on his face was almost like they'd told a bad joke, he wasn't usually so freely expressive like this, "hardly" he answered.

"Oh, guessing either absent or less than a stand up man?" Fred put, it went without saying by now if Severus didn't want to talk about something he could say, but he felt no harm in speaking and the twins were taking things very well.

"The latter" Severus started, thinking on how to describe his father, "he was a poor man," this was a surprise, most of the Wizarding World would bet Severus was a privileged high class Slytherin from crib to tomb, "he switched jobs depending on his…habits" and before the twins could ask Severus' subtle sip of his drink told them it was of the alcoholic variety.

"Yeesh, that must have been tough to grow up with" George sympathised, no pity which he was thankful for. "Certainly was, almost the kind of thing that pushes you to fend for yourself at 14."

And with that things were adding up even more clearly, as ambitious as a Slytherin might be, to open their own business, especially if not lucky enough to have strong financial support, is a lot of rush and a lot of pressure but with that push from home it made a lot more sense.

"Surely at least that would impress him though…"

Time to share, Severus thought, they really didn't know what they were walking into but they seemed open minded about the whole thing, it wasn't gossipy or judgemental, they genuinely wanted to know about him, so when Severus said the words "my father didn't like magic" the pair paused, minds scrambled a little as almost all assumptions anyone had ever made about the man could be destroyed in an instant. "He…didn't like…?" they stumbled when Severus smirked and clarified in a single word: "muggle."

A half-blood? The twins must have looked particularly surprised as Severus laughed quietly looking at them, no malice though he was a little nervous all of a sudden, he wasn't sure why, he was exposed of course which was part of it, but the more he shared the more faith he was putting in them to handle things and also made them invest, at least their confused faces were very funny. He decided to continue to help them process the information "my mother was from a highly regarded pureblood line, hence why I am also highly regarded, but father was indeed a muggle and after she passed I lived with him in a muggle town actually. Sorry if you had your hearts set on courting a pure blood, you've trumped me in that department."

"Not at all" Fred replied with a smile, shaking off some of his earlier daze, and instead made the subject far more welcomed, "is that how you know so much, dad says you answer most of his muggle questions" and Severus couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, i showed him a computer once and he practically danced." Both laughed, modern Muggle Studies taught them that.

"How are Molly and Arthur these days anyway?" Severus asked, somehow even the darkest and hardest of subjects they visited of his were able to be lifted and the conversation would feel light and comforting again, Severus' life was not a downways ruin to the conversation as he would usually struggle to avoid, but a sharing and learning experience with the boys. It was a strange sensation, this thing in his chest, it mad his cheeks warm and his fingers tingle and wish to fidget, he was smitten. And so were they.

Severus could never have thought he'd be going on a date with Weasley twins, or Weasleys, or twins for the matter. Or a date. A real one. He'd been a spy for so long it felt strange to be out 'doing something for himself' as hey had put it, but of course he wasn't chainless…yet the longer the date went on the more he recalled that some spies had their own lives, genuine friends and families regardless of the double life. Could he?

It was just a first date, the weight of the decisions on it were something truly unfair, in a way, he was relieved they had such a connection before the date, were it a simple liking the look and way of another and an innocent date, he doubted he would give it a fair chance, but the boys? They were so aware of the challenge that would be awaiting them and proving their maturity as they went. But would they actually stay? It was only the first date but these questions were not so small in the mind of a spy, what if there was a second date, what if…and his mind went places he was not prepared for.

"Are you alright, Severus?" asked George lightly but with caring bright eyes and Severus caught himself, his mind having wandered somewhat but he nodded with "yes, quite" and they didn't press him. They were very good at that, reading just when to be gentle and when to dig for more, a very handy skill to have.

Conversations flowed like rivers after that, and at some point Severus had gotten immaculately used to talking to both of them, and either of them, making connections as both a team and as individuals, the ability to balance yet focus, to extend and include with conversation and glances, and after some time, hands across the table, he couldn't remember how Fred had charmed his hand into his some trick he was sure but didn't care and soon enough George had him as well. So easily, nay, so effectively, so thoroughly.

The twins were so enamoured, their date so passionately fascinating and the more they learned it was like a raindrop to the storm, so much more to the modest beginnings and did the brothers ever want to be a part of it.

They wanted to be there for him, the more they heard and wondered. It had become apparent he'd had a hard life, the mystery of the man so prevalent as most assume he had been privileged and safe his whole life, he really was misunderstood. They couldn't help but ponder just how misunderstood he was, especially from those that considered him aligned on the dark side, and by now they felt like laughing at that concept. As if the man ever would have agreed to the date if that were the case, and his background at least meant he might be less deluded and self-important, less likely to believe in what death eaters stood for but perhaps due to his standing, of interest to them? There was definitely a lot more to learn but the more time they spent in the man's presence the less likely it seemed they'd ever be walking away. It was just far too wonderful like this.

They went on to talk about achievements, Severus an unbelievable talent and actually one of the best in the world at potions, the twins talked about quiddich and jokingly said that they shouldn't be trading sports secrets to the head of Slytherin and with a smirk they had the reply of "true, for Gryffendores you're not without cunning, I'm glad."

"You want to dance?" came the almost out of nowhere question and Severus couldn't stop the "what?…" that passed his lips, the restaurant had an area for dancing which was also charmed similarly to the rest of the establishment and considering how the dates he was used to were for the sake of manipulation knowing how to dance was a must, but not only was this different due to the value of the date but also…he'd only just gotten used to speaking with the both of them like this. "How?" and the brothers smirked, that wasn't a 'no.'

"Trust us" George chimed and it felt a little heaver than intended, a pause sat between them when both stood from the table and extended their hands for the dark haired man to take in his own time. As he looked up at both very handsome young men, patient and waiting for him, two bright pairs of eyes gazing down at him with warm smiles and what kind of moron would say no. So he took their hands, stood, and the three danced.

Beautiful music enveloped them and Severus hadn't quite felt nervous like this, his heart rate faster and feeling like the world was in slow motion, it wasn't at the dancing but at how they watched him, not too intensely but certainly at the centre of their attention. How dreamily their eyes became, how he was used to towering over most yet the twins were comforting against him as they guided and lead the dance, their strong quiddich bodies brushing against his leaner one in a way that made this pursuet all the more real. How the date was advancing, how they were advancing, harsh around broad shoulders, big hands were gentle yet firm as they moved together and they were oh so handsome. Men. They were men…not boys…men. Men who were old and mature enough to make their own choices, if it got to the point where Severus had to deliver the choice, stay or leave, be in a spies life or not, it was up to them.

Severus couldn't help but feel the need to protect them some though, and himself, opening up for them to just walk away, waste their time and efforts if he should have known better, but they seemed dedicated, they seemed…like fine young men who cared a whole awful lot. Severus was having such a good time and for once, he let the worries fade, not completely, but enough and he was smiling with a blush across his pale skin in stark contrast and the twins were obsessed with it.

Fred and George doubted the man knew how naturally intense he was, that ebony hair against pale flesh, stained red with a blush and the twins had to keep themselves in check, this was a first date after all and with a very respectable man, though it wasn't easy. The man just the hottest thing they'd ever seen and he was right there, between them, moving to the beat of the music like it was the most natural thing in the world and both red heads committed every detail to memory.

Somehow the three had finished their dance and meal and left the restaurant, the whole night becoming one happy blur both past and present in their minds as they continued, then, on a secluded night walk towards a floo, their date coming to an end under the stars.

They had talked about so much, they had laughed and sympathised, they had learned and understood so much more and better, they cared for each other, what was a surprising intensity before was downright reckless by now. They didn't say that though, there was no need to, they could read it in the others at how words weighed more than they should or a glance held passion they couldn't hide. This was a first date…but a very necessary and possibly overdue first date.

"Did you have a good time?" Fred asked as they neared the end of the date, it was a light non-question but an important one, Severus just smiled, his face hurt he'd been doing it so much and he wasn't used to it, "and if my answer is 'yes'?" the Slytherin asked.

George quick to answer with "then we would like to ask you on a second date."

Severus nodded pretending their topic was less significant with "and what if my answer is 'no'?" he teased.

Then both twins over dramatically fell to their knees before him, pretending their hearts were being carved from their chests how they carried on but those cheeky smiles were a dead give away in their ridiculousness, "then forgive us of wonderful one" George joked and Fred in a dreadfully dramatic tone "give us another chance…on another date" not so subtly and all smirked and laughed.

They sure are charming, Severus thought for probably the hundredth time that night, he felt like this is too good to be true as his chest fluttered and his face hurt from the joy. They had reached the floo and the twins were back to their feet with identical smiles beaming down at Severus, it was good to know they'd had such a good time too, "well, I suppose I could go on a second date with you…since you've put it so nicely."

And with that they said their goodnights and slowly, carefully, Fred moved in closer, gently enough to read the situation if there was resistance and when he sensed none he caught pale lips against his, they were shy but responsive, a spark jolting through their flesh and hearts in an instant that neither party could ever recall quite like that as a first kiss. It was innocent and sweet yet firm, and as he pulled back, both shocked by the power of something so simple they locked eyes for a single moment before George placed his hand to the side of Severus' face, tilting him towards the younger and they locked eyes for a second of intense gaze before too meeting in a kiss.

Bliss.

* * *

In their dorm room as others slept soundly the twins lay wide awake on Fred's bed, just staring at the ceiling, in what had been a momentary rest had captured them for hours, both lost in thoughts and feelings that engulfed them so heartily. Both were so happy it hurt, they had worked hard to get their date and no only had it been successful, it was better than they had dreamed it would be, Severus liked them back, Severus had given them a real shot and that blush was driving them mad.

It was so bazaar to feel lighter than air yet heavier somehow; Severus was such a catch in his position and respect, not to mention the gorgeousness of the wizard made them weak at the knees. The care and concern they were feeling for Severus as well was a whole other level of relationship they'd not really experienced before, from the sounds of things Severus had had a hard life and was definitely still holding back, they wanted him to be able to open up to them and…they supposed they just wanted to make him happy.

Does anyone in this world do that for him? just…prioritise his happiness? Severus himself probably didn't even do that.

The brothers slowly turned to lay side by side and looked at each other gently, George appearing serious despite always being the more soft of the two and Fred put a brotherly arms around him in comfort and empathy. "I know…its scary" Fred spoke just loud enough for his brother to hear, the slight tremblee in his voice not going unnoticed.

"Real scary…not just…I mean" George struggled with whispered words, "hmm?" the older encouraged when George finally spoke out loud "it's scary how much I care, so fast."

Fred's brow rose a moment before smiling "same. Is that a bad thing?"

George let out a thoughtful sigh and answered "no, but it wont be easy."

"We knew that from the beginning" Fred said, a millisecond of doubt clouded him that his brother might be having second thoughts when he saw George smile widely.

"Yes, yes we did…" and with that they were decided, Severus Snape was worth it. Worth the fight.

And lightening the mood a sudden burst of "how hot did he look tonight?" from George had them talking like schoolboys again. "I know, I thought I was going to knock the table over" Fred insinuated and both snorted with laughter, hurriedly trying to hush themselves at the late hour.

"Wish he'd dress like that all the time, don't mind the robes but holly hell his body" Fred said in complete honesty when George replied with wisdom "I was thinking the opposite, good thing he covers up or not only would we have way more competition but I don't think our grades could take the distraction."

"True, unless drool is a miracle potions ingredient."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading, please review I really appreciate the feedback and feel free to make more suggestions for the story!_


	4. Inspired Romantics

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter and just glad people are so open to this pairing, I know it can be a little odd for people but this story feels very welcomed! x_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Inspired Romantics**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

"Where should we take Severus on a second date?" Fred mused, a muffling charm keeping their voices from carrying to any potential listeners, a common practice for a pair of pranksters, as he buttoned up his uniform for the day ahead. "No idea, somewhere he'd feel comfortable talking with us, I mean…I want to get to know him a lot more" George replied, already dressed and just fixing his fiery red hair before in a more serious tone "you curious to ask, about the whole dark side thing?"

What they knew was speculative, but with better grounding than spectators who barked on about the Slytherin's doubted loyalties as if the subject weren't so serious, and so speculate they did. They were aware that their parents and Bill, possibly Charles were in The Order, a progression they would also be looking to make, not much was said in the family for security reasons but it was well known enough. Molly and Arthurs liking for the professor was enough to tell them Severus' involvement was positive, so highly respected and thoroughly trusted, then one Bill was inducted he spoke highly as well. Then to think on the Headmaster's trust in the man, which could be dismissed as a front if it weren't for Hagrid following suit, no secret the half giant wore his heart on his sleeve.

So, he was a good guy right, just…involved somehow? He certainly wasn't aligned in heart as a Death Eater, his dating the twins alone proved that, but the twins couldn't help but sigh. Whatever it was seemed most important and possibly dangerous, it required secrecy right from the off never mind what else might happen.

The twins set about planning a secluded date to ensure Severus would feel as comfortable as possibly and hopefully share more with the brothers, with things decided a letter was written, with loving attention to detail and romantic words galore, and sent. Watching the owl from the window with both excitement and a nervousness they couldn't shake. But it was only because they already cared so much…

* * *

Student's bustled and chatted about the great hall eating their breakfasts and starting their day, the staff table its usual mixture of polite conversation, last minute paper marking and tired quiet, Severus to anyone would seem like his usual private self, only speaking on subjects of interest should they come about, but more so than usual he was lost in thought barely touching his plate and for once this state was not war induced.

His usually brilliant mind awash with memories of a most wonderful date, two charming young men and a letter of a second date he had recently recieved, his thoughts fading in and out of excited and happy feelings, of which he was certainly not accustomed to, and of the more serious side. He had to declare any teacher-student relationships within three weeks of initiation to the headmaster, such relationships were allowed but had to be clear about their existence in case of observed favouritism and so on. It was still so unbelievable, one date, they'd been on one date and things were already so intense and Severus's guard trembling in ways he would never have allowed, but the twins? they were just such good souls and clearly cared so very much.

He also couldn't help but continue wondering just why they had chosen him. They had certainly tried to explain, both in their date and pursuit of him prior with their beautiful words and notes. A nagging doubt that things had to go wrong just would budge from the professor's nerves, not due to anything the boys had done of course, just…his life was never this good to him. Ever.

Meanwhile said twins entered the great hall and despite the busy hall eyes locked immediately, a fire igniting like poetry could only aspire to describe, their usual smiles widened even more and Severus, despite his heavy heart, couldn't stop the smile back though quickly made sure than no one had seen which luckily no one had.

The dark haired man's mind kept digging deeper and deeper and he knew he shouldn't, it was his own self loathing he knew, technically, but he felt it was true even if his mind could speak otherwise. The whole thing was crazy. It sounded crazy. He couldn't help but imagine how people would react if they ever got the chance to know, his professionalism immaculate in class so no scandals there, but people would gossip and say their snide comments, not that he cared but the twins were such happy people, why invite such bother? At least it was a secret just now, but that brought its own issues, again, such bother. And all for him?

At the Gryffendore table one nervous Neville Longbottom was hunched over a potions book looking depressed as the words simply wouldn't make sense in his head, "alright Neville?" George asked in a friendly tone before making up his plate, Fred already a head of him and chowing down and the pair seated by their younger brother and his friends, "yeah, I suppose, got Potions this morning and last time my potion…didn't work out so well". A snort of laughter betrayed the understatement from Ron who just couldn't keep it back and Hermoine elaborated attempting to sound unamused "it was supposed to be a healing potion and you created a death by hiccup juice."

"That exists?" Fred asked only to receive a "it does now" from Harry much to Neville's dismay who then said "if Snape hadn't made us test on toads I'd be in St Mungos or the morgue right now, luckily he was able to save the frog, felt bad for the little thing, then Snape told me off for using ingredients that weren't on the list" and before anyone could ask why he wouldn't follow the recipe out loud he answered in anticipation "I mistook herbs for other herbs and seeds for other seeds and I'm not exactly excelling in Sprout's class either."

Shaking their heads in some amusement and sympathy without much thought the suggested "why don't you ask for tutoring, its available if you just ask, think Sprout does her extra crit in the morning and Se-Snape does his in the evening."

"Yeah right, spending time with Snape I don't absolutely have to to pass school, no thank you" Neville said and much to the agreement of the other students around him. This irked the twins but they hid it well, no wonder students didn't know how great Severus was if they were all so cowardly, they like Neville but he wasn't helping himself, "it could help you're studies though, if that's what bothers you."

"Snape bothers me. Think if I got tutoring I'd just piss him off more and no thanks, he's scary enough when I'm not the only one making mistakes and in front of witnesses."

"He's not that scary…" Fred said before he could stop himself and at raised brows he covered quickly "that is, so long as you're the spectator, he's witty and so it's funny when it isn't aimed at you."

"Witty? Try cruel."

Fred thought still to cover what he'd said but George, the more level headed of the two, saw it fit to join in, it was no great giveaway they they disagree on opinions about professors. "He's not cruel, he's just direct and too good at arguing for you to have much chance, I'd kill to have that kind of smarts." Fred just smiled and nodded, "yeah, so long as you follow instruction and act like a grown up he'll treat you like one, kind of cool to be honest."

Nevill's expression was one of some bewilderment and practically bowed out from the conversation, especially as Harry's expression crinkled in dislike and Ron's appeared downright shocked. "Since when are you two all gushy Snape? Think you two have lost it" Ron spoke with some hope his brothers would turn back to normal, or as normal as they ever were, but nope.

"What can we say," Fred gave a physical shrug to lighten the mood, at least Hermoine wasn't looking at them like their lost their minds, she likely didn't disagree too much being someone who behaved in class and enjoyed the lessons "we don't piss him off and when you don't piss him off he's a cool Professor to have. Pro tip for you guys, don't piss of Professor Snape, or any other professor, or people, don't piss people off, it's a bad idea" he rambled and started laughing at how the sentence had devolved and others smiled and shook their heads, at least the twins were entertaining.

Severus sat trying not to watch as the pair of handsome young men engaged in conversation, their handsome features something anyone would admire and those cheeky smiles addictive as they teased and joked. It was then Minerva joined the staff table after overhearing some of her houses chatter on her way, taking her seat by the distracted Potions Master she spoke in a friendly tone"you have a couple of fans in my Gryffendores" though quiet enough no one was listening. Severus snapped out of his daydreaming with a careful "oh" and she just smiled with "Weasley's of all things."

Weasleys of all things indeed.

* * *

As evening rolled around Severus finished marking papers with a firm setting down of a quill and set about getting ready for his date tonight having agreed by letter that morning. Looking at the time he didn't have too much time but enough to work with and stretched out his muscles slightly as he headed to his bed chambers, already having removed his cloak he thought about what to wear.

Suddenly, without warning a stab and shock of pain signalled itself in his arm, the dark mark summoning him to a meeting with the Dark Lord with a demanding burn. He hissed slightly at the severity and steadied himself with a breath when the pain faded but not for long as it struck again and he knew he had to go.

Such timing. The meeting unavoidable and he had to cancel on the twins, regarding the importance of his duty it was no debate but he did wait for the summoning to fade again before writing on a small piece of parchment with haste.

 _'Fred & George,_

 _My deepest apologies as I will be unable to attend our date tonight.'_

Handwriting fast and slanted compared to his usual immaculate script and the ink flow less controlled, he had hoped to write some reason but another striking pain made itself known and he snatched his hand back before he scrawled over what pathetic little he'd managed and as soon as he could he simply signed his name and sent his own on its way.

He knew the note was too little for comfort and were it a regular summoning with one strike and patience he'd have made sure to be sensitive and give an acceptable explanation but clearly the Dark Lord was pissed and best not to keep him waiting.

* * *

Fred and George sat in their dorm room dumb and utterly surprised by the brief and sudden letter, it was so very unlike Severus, sharpness was expected at times but not reckless or thin writing, plus the hasty handwriting implied urgency that had the twins' minds racing. How bazaar and not only that but they couldn't deny the pang of disappointment at their cancelled date but it was the fashion of the note that had them questioning so much.

There was some self doubt, the first date seeming to have gone so well and those kisses at the end were pure heaven, could it have been a sudden attack of anxiety or self doubt? Perhaps but that was difficult territory for them to assist in if Severus wasn't seeing them. But then there was concern, by the handwriting he was clearly in a hurry, he was so organised it was unlikely this was due simply to poor planning, instead something emergent and unexpected. With that they started wording their reply very carefully:

 _'Our Severus,'_ they started.

For once in all the times they'd written to their Slytherin: they struggled…what to write? it was such a worrying letter for something so short.

 _'No apologies necessary; we could always just reschedule at a better time for you? Let us know and we'll make the time. After our first date we keep thinking about you and all the things said, you're such a special person to us and cannot shake the tingles from indescribable first kisses._

 _Your tremendously inspired romantics,_

 _Fred & George xx'_

Reading it over and over again for perfect grammar and finally they agreed to send it. The owl flew unburdened as it did not feel the real weight contained in the letter and as two pairs of bright eyes watched their feathered friend on its way until out of sight they held their breaths.

"He might be fine," George said trying to be positive "…called away to an emergency that needs a potion or at…"

"The Order? or something…I just don't know" George continued with a tremble in his voice, both of their hearts feeling like they were being punched and squeezed mercilessly and with something so simple to start it all. "I just hope there is a reason, and that Sev's alright…"

Both nodded and hoped their kind words in the letter helped some, it was so difficult as the Slytherin was such a mysterious and complicated person, but they had no doubt of their feelings and just how madly they were falling for the man. Whatever it was, so long as their Severus was ok, bring it on.

* * *

The twins felt rough as they walked towards the dungeons, they'd gotten little to no sleep the night before from worry and busy thoughts. They had hoped Severus, once having finished whatever business had made him cancel their date, would reply in the night, but nothing, then in the morning…but there was no letter, no owl, no nothing. A tight grip of doubt made them struggle through breakfast and barely touch their food, especially as they realised there was a specific empty seat at the staff table. Was he avoiding them? What good would that do by now or in such a way? And the most concerning question…was he alright?

They had tried to shake the nagging screaming voices in the back of their minds that something was definitely wrong but it was once they sat in potions class and waited…and waited…and waited still with no show of their professor who was punctual to a fault they became truly stressed. As the class became comfortable that their strict professor wouldn't be making an appearance the class became chatty and laughing, several of which voiced how relieved and glad they were at the mans absence and the twins grit their teeth.

Eventually a rather flustered Professor McGonnagall entered serious but clipped expression and headed to the front of the class, students quickly huddling to their seats in her presence, her accented voice finally offering "Professor Snape is poorly this morning and will be unable to teach class today."

Fred's fists clenched on his knees and George bit his bottom lip as their blood boiled, there was an instant cheer from several students and even more laughed at their outbursts. But it wasn't just their ignorance; what the hell? Severus was off sick? The man could cure practically anything! and he was so productive he'd hate to just be waiting out something he could fix, if he could fix it that was…and it that was the truth too.

"I will be covering this period, practical classes will be moved to tomorrow so open your books to page…." and white noise invaded their ears, hearts beat harder in their chests and blood pulsed. They took in nothing during class, even to the point of being nudged by neighbouring pupils, but they didn't care. Both brothers felt half mad by lunch time to the point they couldn't face another moment pretending things were in any way normal.

Tucked away they found one of the many quiet rooms hard to find with the moving staircases and leaned against the wall, tired and stressed the pair did wonder if they were being silly but what if they were? Rather be a waste of time in a non-serious scenario than ignoring a serious one.

"Do you suppose he's in the infirmary?" "Maybe his rooms?" they mused aloud, both thoroughly done feeling this way, least they could do was try and so they split up and looked in the mentioned areas but finding nothing, haste in their steps and purpose at their heels when they met again with locked eyes they simply moved to a quiet fireplace where no one would hear and said the address of Severus' apothecary.

* * *

Practically marching up to the door the pair could the windows had the curtains pulled shut but just enough told them the lights were on inside, so he was there, and with a gulp the twins rang the bell, then after several moments firmly knocked on the heavy door but were still ignored.

Luckily as they tried the handle the door did open, and the pair walked inside carefully, the front room as they remembered it, and as they stepped inside they looked around, eventually moving through a couple more rooms and into a living room with Severus nowhere to be seen and yet the lights were on, the door open and the place lived in. "Severus?" both called out, and it was only then that slowly, thankfully, the Slytherin made himself known walking into the room in a way that the twins could tell where he'd come from, he was very good at that, but why hide?

The man seemed on edge but his shoulders sank in some release of tension when he saw for sure the pair of young men in his house, "it's you two" Severus spoke just above a whisper, it wasn't a question but a sound of relief, at least he wasn't hiding from them…

As the pair took in his appearance he looked dishevelled which they didn't mind one bit quite frankly, anything that had the man's perfect guard dropped was something to see. His hair a slight tangle having been washed but not brushed, he'd clearly been sleeping a lot of the day, he was in loose, dark as always, clothes and one look at his expression and stance told them something was off, he was slightly leaning to one side and short of breath, he seemed to be cradling one arm to his side slightly and seemed cautious of losing his balance. a slight sweat upon his brow and strain: he was in pain.

"Severus, are you alright?" "What happened, are you hurt?" they immediately voiced their concern moving towards, suddenly by his side and he did flinch slightly, this made the pair glance at each other before returning their dear Severus.

"I'm fine, really, I'll be back at work tomorrow."

"What happened..?" one asked and there was silence, caught in a way he couldn't explain or think to answer.

Severus was better off than many times meeting the Dark Lord, this was practically light as far as these things went, and he was slightly stunned to see the twins at his apothecary. True he'd left them a sudden note and hadn't had a chance in his recovery to collect any of his mail he was sure he had waiting…they really were this concerned over him? the fire in their eyes a startling indication.

"I'm fine, really, I'll be back at work tomorrow" he repeated and he could see them holding their tongues as they realised no real answer would come and so the dark haired man added "no need to worry, really."

As comforting as that velvety low voice could have convinced them that was true George's voice attempted to sound calm but spoke his mind "no need to worry? Sev you're clearly in pain and you were hiding until you knew it was us…" who could it have been? what kind of danger did Severus deal with where he would behave like this?

"Severus we just care and want to see you well, this isn't well and we don't know whats going on" Fred supported, and there was silence, Severus really didn't know what to say, he wasn't ready to talk about everything but there was so much and "…but thats okay" both said in unison, a sudden chance in the mood and a pressure lifted and a new heart warming one took its place.

George stood infant of the potions master and locked gazes with a powerful stare as he spoke "we wish that you would trust us and tell us, but we understand if you can't, there are other, bigger things than just what we want right now…but that said, that can't keep us from worrying after you…"

Severus couldn't believe his ears as he processed George'd words, genuinely shocked and he had to control his expression, his heart beating faster than he recalled in a long time, this was insane…of all people…what George was saying conveyed so much support and understanding in such a tricky and harsh scenario, it was so perfect in a not so perfect world and as much as the dark haired man told himself not to fall, not to trust, it was so very difficult just then. Especially as fred made his part clear also, never wanting to assume both were the same, both individuals and able to disagree but luckily not here, "it's true, and we see how you struggle between whatever that explanation is and facing us, no wonder you have such a guard all the time…but that's a separate issue to how we feel about you and how we can be with each other. You're letter frightened us half silly, whatever it was must have been sudden for you to write like that, at least we know its not that you were ditching us".

"I…I'm sorry you thought that, certainly wasn't my intention" the pain in his voice was evident, and he stepped slight with his balance off and winced, George immediately to his side with a carefully placed arm around his form to have him lean and said "sit down, Sev." Fred cleared some items away and helped his brother guide the weakened man to a couch. It was certainly strange to see the usually invincible and unreachable Severus Snape like this, but they supposed, it was a very good thing that they do, that someone saw and that someone was there. Even _Someones._

"Is there anything we can do? potions or…" Fred asked and Severus just shook his head, "really, what can't you cure?" came the instant response without much thought.

Unable to keep it back, Severus found himself laughing lightly, they had such high opinions of him it was sweet, no doubt a humbled opinion by now seeing him like this, but still very sweet. "I've done all I can, and I feel much better than I did this morning, I'll be fine by tonight and for classes tomorrow."

They were still stumped at that, something Severus couldn't just tell them that happened and could do this to him, was it dark magic? a curse? throwing those thoughts to the back of there minds they had bigger priorities than sating their interests. "If you say so, you gave us one hell of a scare…" hummed Fred as he sat on the couches arm and a large hand started to play gently with a strand of ebony hair and Severus held back the flinch and let himself enjoy the affectionate touch.

George's soft voice also cradled the senses as he joined Severus on the couch cushions, their legs brushing against each other "yeah, but at least we know you're okay now…" and he took one of Severus' hands in his, a thumb playing lovingly over elegant fingers and knuckles. A tender moment out of the blue and all felt comforted in the others' company.

Severus' mind became simultaneously far too busy and unable to process a single thought to the full, they had said it was alright for them not to know, but that they would worry, but accept that? However incredible, not only did Severus' heart not want to believe such a good thing, but…they deserved more than that, didn't they? His heart ached when he considered how supportive and caring they were both being for him and he wanted to do something for them. So his mind worked through somethings in the background and they shared a calm and cosy moment together in the privacy of Severus' home in the middle of the day…

"Aren't the two of you supposed to be in class?" Severus asked in an almost random manner and both red heads chuckled before being so wonderfully charming with a chime of "we're supposed to be right here."

The Slytherin just rolled his eyes with an amused smile he couldn't hide, it was sweet but corny, not that he minded he realised. "I can't condone it, you know that…"

"Consider it a compassionate absence" Fred smirked and he had to shake his head but the smile widened betrayingly and decided not to gift it, it wasn't like he was on duty anyway.

"You two do look worse for wear yourselves…" Severus said, it was a light comment and George smiled, similarly sweet as his brother saying "only because we care so much."

"Have you eaten, Sev?" George then asked, he himself hungry as they were past lunch time by then, Severus just shook his head, in his discomfort he hadn't attempted to cook anything but it was certainly not a helpful habit for healing "neither have we, you got food? we could cook something."

Fred then joined with "we're mean in the kitchen, Sev, we'd love to show you and you need your strength up" with a smile.

In a blur where he barely remembered agreeing the twins had his helped towards the kitchen and seated at the table and chairs in the spacious open room, as they had a rummage through the fridge and cupboards and settled on a dish to make, busying themselves asking the potions master the odd question along the way as they searched for pans or matches and the like.

Severus could only admire in a silent awe how supportive they were being, he was giving them practically nothing in return on the subject, and always so positive and active they really were inspirational human beings. Soon the kitchen was filled was a delicious scent of spices and cooking meats and veg, a healthy sizzle form the heat in the pan and the Weasleys' happy chatter amongst their task and Severus realised just how he would ever miss them if this were to end. He was so afraid of investing in case that happened, in case they left at some news they couldn't or wouldn't tolerate, but…Severus was done hiding. If the inevitabel was going to happen it wasn't going to be because he didn't try his best.

"Fred, George" Severus voice trembled slightly, both from twinges of pain and nerves he was most unfamiliar with until recently. They turned and the older man locked eyes with each of them in turn, is expression telling nothing negative but was a minute of serious and comforted. "What happened last night, I…I will explain" and both brothers blinked in some surprise, they really were doing all of this with to expectation "just not right now, I need a little time to think, but I promise you both I will tell you the truth."

There was a pause as the twins let such important and heavy words sink in, Severus, the single most guarded and private person the had ever met was not only dropping his guard with them as an item…but was willing to take steps to merge their worlds more fully? "Thank you, Severus" they both whispered with emotion for all to hear and feel, making their way towards the man that was quickly holding more and more of their hearts in his grasp.

"No…thank you both" Severus' words Sincere as he watched the pair approach and gaze at him with passion and something else. Something powerful that he wouldn't want to assume, certainly not so soon, and he averted his obsidian eyes to the side shyly. The act itself making the man irresistible to the cheeky pair, and as they leaned downward landing an immaculately synchronised kiss to each cheek, the image of such had to be sweet beyond decency.

The twins returned to Hogwarts just in time for last period and while their professor noted that they were absent from the one before it went without much issue, a quick word at the end of the day about skiving school and a few docked points and they were free to walk and talk.

Sitting to play wizards chess in the afternoon they felt buzzing with nerves and excitement, like butterflies and fairies were trapped in their chests and tickling their flesh, simultaneously warm from emotions like never before and shivering and tingling as if chilled.

Their game was slow and slightly reckless, both strong players but their minds elsewhere. They were still worried, that ache to just return to their favourite Slytherin and be in his company, to care for him and have him tell them how unnecessary it was as if they'd listen, they were glad they saw him though, relieved even; and the startling reality of their fright from before very telling about how invested they were. Both had felt on the edge of either tearing up or punching walls they had felt so helpless and just wanted their Severus, _their Severus_ , to be back with them and safely in their arms.

Also, lunch had been so nice, to be in a homely setting they could clearly imagine themselves in the mans life and him in theres, glimpses of a future together flashing through romantic minds in a way that even they knew would merit some teasing for how hard they were falling.

Curiouser and curiouser they had become too, especially about the perplexing issue of Severus' condition and what could possibly put him in that way and their chat quietly moved onto the subject "he did say he would tell us…" Fred said, moving his rook into a risky position to avoid a less than subtle but very effective trap be his sibling. "Yeah, I know…I'm nervous" George whispered honestly, his tone strong however with no doubt in his dedication.

"What could he possibly say to turn us away," Fred said and though to most that would sound like a loaded and unpleasant question the pair ended up smiling as they couldn't think of a single thing, not anything they would think Severus capable of anyway even in the most extreme and terrible of scenarios, and given those scenarios even if horrid things did occur they would not be without sound or understandable reason…

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is clearly has him in a bind a lot of the time…and if it puts him into situations that can hurt him like that..?" George mused aloud, still in some shock at seeing such a brilliant wizard so affected. "Yeah, but it only hurts because we care, thats wasn't just a cheesy line" Fred helped settle his brothers thoughts with a firm truth they both shared to George's inspired response "of course, and that's not about to change…we'll just get better at handling it if we can" and both gave a dedicated nod.

Returning to their almost forgotten game George set about on his next trap, eyeful of defence as Fred liked to go on the offensive in such a game, "so a second date, stick to the previous plan?"

"Privacy is the most important part, I think it'll suffice" Fred replied as he watched his brother plan and finally make a move, his brows furrowing as he saw his position weaken but was quick to make the most of things and took George's queen, it was costly but might help later in the game. then he spoke a thought that he couldn't shake: "this does not feel like a second date."

No, it certainly did not feel like a second date. Their first date was long overdue regarding their acts of pursuit and caring letters filled with honesty and romantic intent, then to think of all the time they had spent getting to know each other beforehand and thinking about each other, looking forward to fine words and exchanges with eager hearts. Years of respect and familiarity with each other at least, then months of growing understanding of each other and getting closer, then weeks of pursuit and finally, finally a date and being in their presence almost every day due to classes, of course it didn't feel like a second date.

George nodded with a sigh, thoroughly in agreement. It wasn't as though there was a standard for these things, in fact wizardly courting varied hugely throughout history and many practiced today from arranged marriage to suitor parties, then the more common developments with dating and waiting. While few would call jumping into a so called 'serious relationship' so soon reckless in the world of magic it was very common for things to snowball, especially as those of magic were more likely to be drawn to and feel out soulmates if they had one, or two…

The twins weren't sure, and in all honesty, they didn't care, they cared for Severus deeply and were tired of considering him 'someone they were dating and in secret no less' and so, so wholeheartedly wanting him to know the extent of their feelings but not wanting to frighten him away either. But if they could securely call him their boyfriend? even just to each other, how lovely that would be.

"Did lunch today count?" George asked in a bubbly tone, giving their progression with Severus some thought.

"Good point" came the cheery reply, "plus all the times we see him in class or in extra curricular, all the time before the first date…"

"Do all my sexy dreams count?" George asked with a sly grin receiving a snort of laughter from his twin and eventually he laughed as well, the admission most entertaining.

"Maybe not that one bro" Fred managed through giggles only increasing when George replied "shame, they're good too" and his expression turned wistful as he clearly recalled some of said dreams before hid grin widening even more, both in gleeful jest, some of the stress rolling off of them.

As the laughing faded Fred couldn't help himself "nah, I don't think they could, even if they are very good…my dreams on the other hand…"

* * *

A focused quill signed and graced parchment as Albus Dumbledore finished up some his letters and paperwork by his large ornate desk in the later hours with a dark sky clear and twinkling with stars in the distance from his highly view. The firelight illuminating features gently when suddenly they changed in colour and the elderly wizard responded to the call when he realised who it was and allowed them to floo into his office.

From the fireplace came a much healthier and better standing Potions master after his days rest, aged blue eyes looked to him with some relief at the improvement but he asked anyway "Severus my boy, how are you healing up?" the welcoming tone used religiously in private conversations as they two, despite many differences over the years, were most trusted at present "well, Albus, I will be teaching tomorrow if that is any indication."

"You do look much better, got your colour back, well, what colour you ever had" he smiled in a warm comment, the only wavering his his light tone was a slight dim of those eyes. Unfortunately these things happened more regularly than anyone would like to admit, the Dark Lord one for deterrent strategies rather than positive. One death eater messes up and anyone with even the tiniest interaction with him during task attempts was considered worthy of punishment.

While Severus had already shared all information he could on the incident with Albus he noticed the black clad man was slightly more defensive than normal, his arms folded in a subtle way to protect himself, his mind clearly deep in thought.

"Is everything alright, Severus? If something is bothering you I am here to listen always."

Then came a question that even a man of so many years experience wasn't ready for, or at least couldn't have anticipated, perhaps in the earliest years of Severus' duty, but now, why now?

"Albus…considering my position, and the information that comes with it, to share about my life, not in damaging detail but enough to convey to someone the truth…would that be at all permissible?" his tone was flat, well practiced and giving nothing away, but lack of eye contact told the man, a man that had watched the complex potions master since h was a young lad, that what he was asking was deeply important.

"Severus, I completely trust your judgement on the matter, many years prior, perhaps not, for my own reasons as anything else…but today as you ask me, I will completely support what you choose to share so long as dangerous facts are carefully considered and I am key informed, but to tell someone what you are and what you deal with in your life…I would not keep you from sharing that if you deem them safe and trustworthy yourself. Knowing you, you're likely more diligent in avoiding danger than even I am."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Is that what you wanted to hear? You seem nervous, that's unlike you."

"You'll find out soon enough," and finally the Slytherin looked up to the older man and with a firm stance "though I am nervous, not something I'd usually admit. If you'd said no I might have had an excuse to tell myself" Severus mused, his cryptic words inviting great curiosity in the headmaster but he didn't press and simply asked the ambiguous speaker to join him for evening tea and chatter.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Guest reviews are allowed so don't worry if you don't have an account you can still review and make suggestions of things you would like to see! x_


	5. Clarity

_A/N: Hiya, thanks so much for the reviews! Just another mention that I am not sticking with the books including Severus' back story as a spy. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Clarity**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

Nerves. They mad this mind all too busy yet blank at the same time, his fingers fell idle yet would eventually fidget, toes curled in the privacy of their boots, and Severus had to admit to himself that he was a little scared. Alright, a lot scared.

What if he had judged this all wrong? yet when he was in their company or looking into their bright eyes he saw the seriousness which they held, their maturity and understanding, but what if…what if they were understanding of Severus' position in the war, kept it a secret and were even supportive…but it wasn't the life they would want?

Severus cared for them, and they seemed to care too, but the life or even the shared life with a spy was in no way easy, what if despite feelings the reality would make it a failure? That was the thought that had the potions master's heart in a tight grasp. He didn't care one bit how spying affected an active or non-existent dating life…he already cared for the twins and tonight might be the beginning of the end and there was nothing he could do about it except meet it head on and hope for the best.

But it had to be done and, most fearfully, he had to have some hope.

The date location had been selected by the twins, they had proven themselves more than reliable in these choices and continued to impress. As Severus greeted his red haired company he took in his surroundings, they were having a late picnic, the area secluded and surrounded in stunning flowers, trees and a river, the sky on the edge of darkening and wards were set up a great distance away including sound charms and obscurers, nothing too obtrusive for them but no one would even venture this direction never mind overhear or see something, the effort the boys put in obvious and a relief. They clearly understood the power of information that the Slytherin might promised to divulge and knew how to provide for it; it had seemed like they might follow in their parents footsteps and judging from their abilities they'd be of strong stead in the Order.

Not to mention it was truly a beautiful place for a date. The way the sky reflected in the water, the flowers slowly closing their petals, the lavish picnic set out ready for his arrival and the two very handsome and smiling young men. Their red hair making them stand out, their clothing more casual in jeans and long sleeved shirts showing off their athletic forms, sweaters in stand by for the chill to come and very welcoming kisses on the cheek in greeting. Always in unison too.

It didn't take long for them to settle into the environment and start enjoying the delicious food and drink, chatting about class and quiddich, the shop and just a general mirth about them, it had become stranger to be out of each others company than in, but this time, despite their best efforts, there was an added tension that hung in the air. The twins weren't going to be the first to bring up Severus' promise.

Eventually other topics ran their course, food was eaten and the time had come, Severus instinctually took in a deep breath as he knew what he had to do, "…about why I was hurt before. The reason…"

Fred and George gulped as they steadied themselves for what was to come, but also looked into those dark otherworldly eyes and knew the levity of the situation, their hands reaching over to take elegant pale ones in reassurance.

"I…it goes without saying how serious this information is, it pertains to the war and its tactics and is of the utmost importance. If upon hearing it you're reaction is not dependable I will be forced to have you unlearn it" Severus said in a way that, despite himself, screamed that that was the last thing he wanted to happen. The twins also realised what that meant, if the twins couldn't handle the information on a personal level then that would mean the end of this romantic connection, but even worse, if the twins didn't seem like they could handle the information itself a mind charm was on its way and Severus would have to bare the Twins ignorance on the topic without their understanding. That thought made their hearts ache like they didn't know possible.

"I will also say this: regardless of confusing facts and how I may appear some times…I am wholeheartedly and thoroughly on your side in this war." Both young men squeezed the slytherin's hand at that declaration, relieved but knowing there was more to come, they had always believed that to be the case anyway especially with their relationship developing as it was. "I am part of The Order, I am in the close company of Albus Dumbledore regarding most matters of the war and have spent many years in the efforts against the Dark Lord."

Severus paused then, telling his heart to stop its infernal beating, to rein in its hopes and when he looked into pairs of bright waiting eyes for it not to ache at the very thought that they might not be for him all too soon. But it had to be done.

"I'm a spy."

It was said all too simply, so boldly and very well heard by two shocked dumb teens at first, Severus unable to read them in a fear filled few moments. "According to the Dark Lord, I'd be considered a member of the Dark Lord's followers, a highly trusted one at that with years in service who as a cover and for advantage works closely with Albus Dumbledore. In reality I'm his enemy, in my position easily able to report to Albus with enough obligations to avoid every horrid demand, though not enough, I have to convincing after all, and I gather information from both the Death Eater meetings and from supporters in their high class social events, keeping enemies closer and all that."

He ran out of things to say, at least until receiving a reaction, why talk about how this would apply to a relationship if it might be dissolved already. "So there you are, that's the truth."

Fred and George's minds were both in awe and racing at speeds beyond thought as they pieced the truth together bit by bit, all in a sudden moment, like a curtain pulled back to show the sky, everything added up in total clarity. Severus' connections and attention to likely dark followers despite obviously different beliefs, how trusted yet how he had to be a convincing 'could be' death eater, even from conversations with Harry and Ron they'd realised several facts that never added up before. Though he was disproved to be the one manipulating Harry's broom in his first quid ditch game, why if an enemy would he be chanting an anti-curse? and so many other details coming to light.

Eventually they both breathed a sigh of relief and shoulders visibly relaxed, Severus' eyes fixed to them in agonising apprehension before they looked to him with a passionate gaze and moved closer, Fred was the first to claim his lips in an innocent yet strong kiss, George' lips pressed to his cheek and keeping hold of Severus' hand fingers caressing his.

Severus' couldn't contain the whimper of surprise and focused his control on his heart doing flips, he trembled and couldn't breathe, not wanting to let himself believe it. Fred eventually parted giving a short glance as they locked dazed eyes before George moved in and claimed him in a kiss also, letting go of his hand George's moved to cup either side of Severus' face tenderly. Tingles ran over skin at the contact and the reality sinking in. They were accepting of it, and they were smart, they knew things would be hard and complicated, but they were here and kissing him; they were _still here_.

Pulling back after what felt like a wonderful eternity they watched him with soft eyes took hold of his hands yet again, their declaration clear to see, "that's truly incredible…" George said with a gentle voice, "I'm sure its a huge sacrifice…and dangerous…but, wow you're amazing."

Severus blinked in some shock, those words slowly sinking in, trying to find his own thoughts to speak them but with little success, especially as Fred kissed him on the temple and said "Yeah, genius alone wasn't enough huh? and no wonder you have such a guard up all the time, thank you so much for telling us Severus" the sincerity in his voice touching and finally, finally, Severus let the shoulders rest and the visible tremble made the twins want to just hold him and only just, the lips smiled.

"Are you sure?" that velvet voice managed, "are you both sure about this, that this is alright for you? I don't know when or if we ever can make this, us, public; my loyalties would become far too clear if we did, it is indeed dangerous, incidents like what you saw happen far more often than I'd like to admit, and-"

"Sev" both said in unison, interrupting with strong expressions, "we want you" Fred said and repeated again "we want you, no matter what, difficulties we can handle, we will handle, the threat was if the news told us you weren't who we thought you were, but you're even greater than we thought."

Stunned silent as the boys, his boys, looked at him in total respect and strong will, "…but I'm not great, I-"

George interrupted this time and with great passion "we're sure you've done things you regret, you cant get through war without that unless you're barely in it, we don't know the stories but I can guess you've been in do or die scenarios, had to betray and mix of people, probably even killed…" and the look on the potion master's face told them all was right so far, "…and who knows how you get yourself into that position in the first place but you're sacrificing to help the people, and sacrificing a lot. Now things make sense, not just around death eaters but…when we first pursued you…"

The fear in his eyes, the resistance to good hearts that only wanted to be there for him, the limits on his own life and just how much misery he took in silence. All because of this burden.

No more needed said, they were sure, they weren't deluded about the truth either, and they wanted him. Severus' smile grew even wider and a weight lifted yet simultaneously replaced with another, but a kinder, sweeter one.

"Now that that's settled" Fred smiled, "we have, oh, about a billion questions" he smiled only half joking and suddenly that tense atmosphere was lifted and all laughed, "I suppose you do" Severus replied. No doubt serious questions ahead but he never had shared stories like this, he never thought he'd have the chance to.

"Would you tell us more about it? how did you become a spy?" the question in a tone from George that communicated he needn't answer if he didn't want to, and slowly the picnic was revisited with snacks and drinks though only a little, before unpacking desert carefully.

"I was highly regarded by Dark Lord followers and eventually the monster himself, I had an in and therefore I had a choice, reject their offers to join them and be an obvious enemy and probably not last very long with a target on my back, accept and be one of them which I was not and would rather die…or accept but report to Albus. iIt was a heavy choice but the only one really, and I cant say I much regret that part at least…however, I don't blame anyone for having doubts about me, especially as i am certainly not without mistakes made," a world passed over his eyes there, a world the twins could only hope to one day read more clearly, both sitting closer to the man as the questioning had only just begun.

Their tones were never pushy or judging, they were curious and caring and wanted to know all they could for grounding and to deepen their knowledge of Severus' situation. Asking things like "when did you first join them…like become a spy?" to a shocking answer of "I would have been…16? I was walking a tricky line prior to that but the day I officially 'joined' in that sense: I was 16."

"You were still in school..?" was voiced in much awe no nodding and "it's a long story, perhaps another time, but it would be good for you to know it" with a smile promising it sometime in future. The questions flew and it was as easy as any conversation much to Severus' shock, just how easy it was to speak about something so personal and traumatic with the most unlikely of men and every exchange and bright eyes question made his heart flutter realising what he could no longer deny: this could work. This could really, actually work.

Eventually a few hard ones were asked, words in a tone that understood the delicate nature they were working with and the potions master appreciated their care, the one that took the most thought to answer came after Fred started "can't imagine what you've been through" and George followed with "yeah, the secrecy, the danger…have you…I mean, now that I think about it…do we even have to ask if you've taken lives?"

Severus did wonder if that question would come up, but by George's wording they were well aware of the deadly nature that The Order had to deal with never mind a spy and it hadn't scared them off, they just wanted to know more on the subject if possible and he decided not to sugar coat or dismiss it, if they wanted to know then they would know. "Deatheaters and innocents alike," he stated bluntly, and much to his relief and some surprise there was no real shock on their faces, they seemed empathetic and understanding, nodding as they listened "a few for the many, if it wasn't me it would be a death eater, I'd save no one by refusing, in the times that I can I try to spare people, if not than spare pain as much as possible: at least if it's me I can make it quick and gain trust."

The pair nodded slowly, understanding the weight of the words and what commitment followed with it, their minds awash with things the man must have endured, a respectful and thoughtful quiet that would usually have unnerved the potions master actually told him how secure the situation was. For the twins there was a shift in thinking, considering information from all angles and thinking perhaps their Slytherin date was rubbing off on them, but they couldn't shake the thought that danger lurked on both sides for him, depending on how aware an individual was to Severus' dedications he would have enemies on both sides, at least as immediate threats.

"So…when you cancelled on us, when you were hurt" started Fred, Severus' impressed at how they were handling all the information both in support and strategic awareness, they really seemed too good to be true, "was that friendly fire or…"

Two pairs of bright eyes were looking his way as he considered his words, they had seemed very shaken by Severus' condition which as a good sign of compassion of course but a distressful situation regardless, "it was the Dark Lord himself" Severus confirmed taking a sip from his glass, taking his time as he knew their minds would startle a little at the blunt namedrop before explaining "he dishes out punishment over praise and he has his ways" he said lightly, as though talking about his breakfast.

The reality of that took the boys' imaginations somewhere very scary, to know that Severus was in the Dark Lord's presence so distinctly, to know that the pain on his face that day, how his body ached was specifically caused by that man, it made them want to join the order then more than ever. Both nodded, "are we allowed to know much more?" Fred asked.

Severus thought a moment, the specifics of why punishment was dished out, the tasks that were not completed to the dark wizards satisfaction he couldn't say to them for secrecy reasons but they were able to know a bit more "he likes to use curses more than anything, or if there is physical reprimand he will demand it be done by another death eater, this creates competition amongst his followers for his favouritism and bloodies hands to prove and even remind themselves of their subordination to him."

"Wow" George responded, a heavier heart than he started with a few moments ago and his brother nodding with him, luckily nothing said had made them want to leave, the only thing that really frightened them was knowing Severus, someone they cared about, faced danger like that and the risk that came with it, but it was a risk they were willing to take "you've been through so much,…we're sure scars aren't just physical from that though" those words were gentle and testing waters, followed up by his brother adding "yeah, must be tough to open up to people."

"…it is, you're both very intuitive" he complimented with a softer voice, feeling very comfortable in their company. "We know" they chimed in unison and he didn't hide the smile over pale lips.

"We'd like for you to feel comfortable with us, we're understanding, we really respect you and we…we just want to be with you" Fred said boldly, holding Severus' elegant hand in his own and thumb caressing over fine fingers, George taking the other and a warm feeling washed over them.

"…and you wouldn't be bored with me in a few weeks time, the age difference, the snarky potions professor..?"

"What? a spy on the Dark Lord and followers who happens to be badass wizard and amazing at potions, who can tell us apart, improves our pranks, is witty and genius and looks _amazing_ in jeans and a ponytail by the way..?" both grinned and Severus wished he could hide the streak or crimson over his cheeks at the wave of compliments, these boys were so passionate.

The twins exchanged a quick glance in giddiness when they saw the reaction from the Potions Master, a man usually so in control making the blush the cutest thing they'd ever seen, "well if you're quite finished" Severus tried to stop the stream of compliments only to meet a defiant "never" and he could only shake his head and take a sip as he tried to steady his heart.

"…and we are…?" Fred extended and Severus smirked, "very cheeky" he answered, not giving in to this attempt to hear George conclude "he's not wrong" with smile smiles all round. As much as he tried the heat was not gone from his face and he had to persist, but the twins loved it of course, and after more jokes and stories, questions and gazes the date, for all its heavy topics and revelations. eventually hey felt the pressure lift. Severus couldn't shake his surprise as how wonderful they were, his heart aching with happiness and fear at the wavering guard that stood so coldly before.

Even the spy topic was light after that, never too digging but satisfying things on their minds like who else knew, turning out Molly and Arthur were both aware though not in too much detail, the scariest reality came when they pictured how Severus was face to face with the Dark Lord himself, at his mercy which they doubted there was much to spare, just how Severus had to withstand misunderstandings of his character, to be seen as something he deep down wasn't. What an incredible human being, and they wanted to be there for him.

"I have to say…I wanted to believe but never fully" Severus admitted in a soft tone, "…it seems too much to ask of anyone, my life is complicated an-" before he could finish a pair of lips brushed against his, stealing a kiss mid-word, George's touch was innocent but firm and released quickly, leaving a tingling ghost of sensation upon the professor's skin and a re-enforced blush. "Thats for trusting us and telling us," George smiled sweetly "we can safely say we are willing to stay, if anything it makes us admire you more than we thought possible."

That pang in his chest strengthened and he thought he might explode when Fred supported too with "we know things wont be easy, in fact, just how we worried after you before made it very real for us, but we want to be with you, no matter what." Fred too placed a firm and all too brief kiss to him as his brother had done.

"Thank you both" he managed to whisper though he did not know how, his mind increasingly numb as the twins had gotten much closer, very close. They did not move away from him again after the kisses but did reach into the basket and begin dessert, eating it in relative cosiness to each other, the chat continued and, despite his usual self-control, Severus hummed a little at the wonderful ice-cream cheesecake the boys had brought and Fred smirked"you've got a total sweet tooth" he teased and his brother close behind with "scary Potions Master: lover of sweeties."

"Oh hush" the older man tried.

"Here, try mine, it's so sweet" George offered and held up a forkful of cake, amused smirk not moving as he refused to simply hand the man the fork and insisted on feeding him, George not a fan of cheesecake had a chocolaty treat and it did look delicious, the smell alone tempting, "hardly" Severus rolled his eyes at the offer when the twin insisted "c'mon, you know you want to." Brave young man, Severus thought, no one else would be so cheeky.

Deciding there was no harm he indulged, taking the bite offered with a delicate precision and treated to the super sweet taste and gleeful watching eyes, at the combination he couldn't help the happy noise that escaped him. "You like?" George asked knowing the answer only to receive the repeated "hush" in good nature sparking a pair of giggles. Just as Severus swallowed the yummy mouthful the teens hand moved to pick up another simpler treat, a bright red strawberry between his fingers and paused. George seeming to think about what to do with it, Severus utterly curious though he tried not to show it, much to everyones surprise George decided to place the fruit in Fred's mouth, the sibling reacting instinctively to the offered fruit in parting his lips but the placement was deliberate and he caught on in time, to only hold it there between his teeth, somehow joining his bother in the smirk.

Severus hesitated as he realised the situation, but oh if it didn't look appetising, a smirking Fred with strawberry looking at him, just waiting for Severus to take it from him. George, the usually quieter of the two must have been in a giddy mood to brave the words "now that is a sight I'd kill to see" with a hunger that wasn't for food. And that added the other dimension to this scenario, the idea of engaging and being watched at the same time, he supposed it made snese, the pair were identical so the imagery was easily self-insertable, and as this analysis was running through Severus' busy and heated mind he almost didn't notice as Fred half crawled over to the dark haired man, even closer and just begging for that strawberry to be kissed from his lips.

After a moment of pause Severus accepted that he really did want to, and that George's gaze was part of the fun, he knew he couldn't be shy for too long about what was involved with dating the twins like this and so closed the gap and met Fred's lips to share the very sweet strawberry and even sweeter kiss.

In an instant there was a burst of flavour and hot lips on his own, at first a slow careful kiss as the strawberry was nibbled and consumed amongst the more pressing contact, Fred's large hands making their way to Severus' slim waist, before the red head pressed firmer and deepened the kiss making Severus's heart skip a beat and his hands cling to the young mans jacket, several kisses passed between them, each sweeter than the last and chancing passion a tongue traced the Professor's bottom lip inspiring them to part and a tongue gently entered still to some surprise.

Severus' mind was away, not that he could find the will to care, it just felt so good, right even, to be held and kissed and with such heat in the touch even so simple. Fred's tongue explored Severus with curiosity and infatuation, tongues even playing against each other though no battle for dominance, Severus well and truly happy at his mercy where that was concerned. After a while more where as far as they knew time had stopped anyway the two slowly parted, blush across both faces then and eyes glazed over, suddenly breathless.

Severus slowly returned to his surroundings only to wonder where George was, he'd thought he'd see him watching with interest but before he could think there was the surprise of a nip to his hear making him jump slightly before he felt George kiss his cheek, the young man pressed slightly behind him as he delivered affection to pale trembling flesh.

In that moment of distraction he was treated yet again to Fred's lips upon his own, caught in an instant fiery kiss, hand snot having moved form his waste but he felt George's left on his knee, thumb stroking gently while the other snuck around his torso and a hand rested on his chest, George's own body pressing closer against Severus's back, all the while never ceasing his flurry of kisses and nuzzling into Severus' neck and behind his ear.

With a fire to the kissing that ignited long dormant passions in the cold hearted man as he felt completely and wholly enveloped by the pair, strong quid ditch bodies against him and holding him with a gentility and care only matched by their talent and affection, it was a bit overwhelming, not the kissing, he was enjoying that immensely, but it only occurred to him as he tried to back up slightly for air and it was always away from one and towards another, his natural instincts telling him he was cornered and to his surprise they both loosened their holds and pulled away, only slightly but enough that they could breath and realise: the twins had sensed the tension and paused for him.

"Rather fast, for me" he shared in explanation, out of breath slightly and heart still hammering in his chest, letting them know he was a little taken aback by it all and he heard by his ear George whisper a soft "we understand Sev" and kissed his cheek, followed quickly by "would you like us to stop…or slow?"

A sep dark blush streaked across porcelain skin and Fred smirked "that answers that" before kissing him again, the younger twin backing off a moment to watch so the man didn't feel trapped, just watching his mirror image dominantly claim those at first lips and to see those slim elegant hands eventually work their way into red locks, a fascinating and gorgeous sight to see, getting to take in all the details from how long that neck and back looked as it arched upwards to the taller wizard, those dark lashes fluttered closed and occasionally reacting in surprise no doubt at Fred's tongue and technique, devouring the addictive Slytherin.

It didn't take long for George to want his turn and moved forward, Fred with some reluctance and who could blame him retreated and let the younger take his place, Severus only a moment to adjust and dazed obsidian orbs watched as George closed the distance between them. This was heaven. Severus couldn't quite fathom just what he was feeling, of course eventually he would get used to both of them, it really was a survival reflex of his own and nothing against the boys, but just having two amazing and affectionate young men practically queueing for him had a certain thrill and excitement he had honestly never experienced before, and not to sound too naive, but it seemed like something truly special.

Fred although hungry to taste the older man yet again managed to be content lazily watching and fondling Severus' hand that wasn't around George's shoulder, committing the sight to blessed memory and George even angling to give his brother the best view! Lips and occasionally tongue, that ache and shiver: sheer visual indulgence.

Severus somehow through the orchestra of pleasure did notice George's guidance and how it aided Fred's enjoyment too, Fred the more wild one and George the calculated one, if only slightly more that each other there were differences between them. They were clearly well practiced in sharing lovers but that didn't bother him, it wasn't the physical act that was making his chest tighten like it was, not on its own anyway, and if the whole 'both brothers and the same person' was a new and experimental issue for them to get over it would only make things more unstable: nice to know that part wasn't going to be a problem between the brothers.

Even their kissing differentiated them, both covered the aspects that made Severus' mind blur in a happy mess but Fred was more assertive and gruff, still gentle but he felt so claimed by him when he kissed, but George's exploration so thorough and deep he certainly didn't lack confidence and he seemed determined to taste all he could which Severus was more fine with, meticulous and adoring of all he could get access to.

George's arm around Severus' waist and the other reaching up to caress the side of his face before playing with a strand of hair, running sporty fingers through inky tresses before the hand moved to the back of his head and pressed them closer together, a slight moan escaping both. Tongues danced and and shivers ran over all three at this advancement in their relationships.

Pulling apart for air, both panting slightly and neither could help but look over tho their audience who watched with a curious delight, as George continued to pepper his cheeks an temples and even throat with kisses he could only oblige and watch over his shoulder to the older twin taking in every part of the show he was getting. Those bright blues enchanting when Severus let out a quiet gasp though it did nothing to hide it when George had started to suck on the pale skin with a sharp nip too, the pointed pleasure was something Severus enjoyed slightly too much and the feeling of being entirely watched only added to the hotness.

A moment of concern dawned on him when he realised just how observant George was, no doubt the tingling hickey he was receiving would be very noticeable against ivory flesh but the clever man had placed it just below the usual collar he wore, but only just, and to be marked in such a way brought its own excitement.

George pulled back much to Severus' hazy dislike but with a brief kiss on the temple he was quickly switched to Fred again who claimed his mouth in a strong kiss and pressed firmly to a muscular chest, so easily he was passed from one to the other, as easily as a stuffed toy and he wrapped both arms happily around those strong shoulders for what were slower kisses than before, their make-out session soon to end or else they might just go mad with the sensations and thoughts running through their minds, it was strange how it balanced out, George having been more of a bystander though he had instigated the whole thing with that distant memory of a strawberry, they'd kissed so thoroughly and even marked his neck, yet with Fred the session had been longer and more thoroughly held and embraced and the more he thought about the the more it was a relief.

A long deep kiss that drew out a moan, only the flick of a tongue to accent as the pair closed to a dreamy stop, it went without saying this was as far as they were going tonight, but my if it hadn't been wonderful. Finally, eventually, they were parted and catching their breaths, George never having moved far away from them and sweetly both kisses his cheeks and smiled.

"We haven't scared you off from us have we?" Fred asked, his voice gruff from kissing and utterly sexy to hear.

Severus could only smile and shake his head, dark hair swaying slightly with the act and admitted "not at all…quite the opposite to be honest."

"Thats' a relief, we get that it can be overwhelming" George said softly, their gazes both bright and adoring, "yeah, if you ever need us to slow or back off just say." Fred then boldly spoke "last thing we'd ever want is to hurt you" and Severus found himself caught off guard by that, not the words, anyone can say the words, but how genuine it was, how his heart told him to just believe it all. George smiled and nodded "of course, you deserve a safe place after all you've done, four hands are better than two" and a small laugh escaped all three that, four hands are better than two indeed.

Steadying his breathing and desperately trying to calm his feelings the professor couldn't shake the smile and decided it was awfully late, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you," and the chill of the night air a startling contrast to heated skin and amazed at his own voice sounding so serene, it hadn't sounded like that in a very long time, "should probably get heading, class in the morning boys" he smirked and both just laughed and started to pack up with a chime of "right, boss"o and both clearing things while sneaking what touches and small kissed they could in the process making the whole thing so inefficient but they didn't mind.

* * *

Severus wondered if holding hands with one either side would ever cease being amusing, and they walked part of the way back together, hand in hand and hand in hand. A quiet calm over the three of them and unmovable subtle smiles at a date, and a significant date, having turned out so very well. After minutes of no noise but footsteps and rustles both boys simultaneously said "Severus?" catching even each other off guard with a shy laugh.

"Hmm?" the boys slowing their pace to a stop and stepping to look Severus in the eyes, SEverus' dark eyes looking to each in turn waiting for what was bothering them, they exchanged a glance clearly checking they wee on the same page before Fred took in a deep breath and said "this doesn't feel like a second date…at all…"

There was a pause at that, feeling the exact same way, "…I know what you mean" he confirmed, they'd known each other for longer and with th things they were dealing with, the subjects and the risks, they'd come much farther in some ways than others in a longer time.

George thought of how to say it, not wanting to sound too pressuring "we keep thinking in our minds several words…for what we are to each other…where we feel like there should be one word, would that bother you?" it took Severus a moment to realise just what he was asking when he blushed, his heart dancing in his chest, it was a silly thing really, trivial he told himelf though it sure didn't feel like it.

"Y-..I mean no, no that wouldn't bother me, we still have to keep things quiet but…I think I would like that."

Sharing a simple and sweet kiss then with each in turn , hands still held and with a slight comforting squeeze, Fred got a fun idea to test out that 'one word' they'd established, George placing a peck on Severus' cheek at that moment when he said "hey bro, can I get a kiss from my _boyfriend_?"

George just laughed and teased "in a moment, i'm busy kissing my _boyfriend_ " and childishly played the my boyfriend game with glee back and forth and Severus forgot how the simplest things can bring so much joy, they laughed and eventually both settled on kissing him at the same time, one to each cheek with a gentility and care is made for pause.

"Now, now no need to fight over me," Severus indulged "I'll make time for both my _boyfriends_ " he teased and in that small moment all were really, really happy.

The very next day Severus officially sent in his paperwork to declare he was dating the twins, it was confidential unless he chose to disclose and the twins skipped breakfast for talking so much with each oher about their new _boyfriend_ , those kisses and the stories told, in class they did their best to concentrate, but they kept reliving that blush, that kiss, that everything. They'd learn to handle that, but that day. That day they were lovesick saps and enjoying it.

* * *

 _A/N: And there is another chapter, hope you liked it and I really like the feedback so feel free to review! xx_


	6. Safe Curiosity

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad people could get on board with this pairing lol it is a bit odd, feel free to make any requests for things you'll want to see in this story as it's pretty flexible! x_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Safe Curiosity**

 **By BelovedWithKindness**

"To the infirmary, Mr Longbottom, 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the week!" came the hissed exclamation and the few Gryffindors that weren't still stunned by what just occurred muttered an annoyed 'fifty?!' The nervous teen had accidentally added ingredients out of order and skipping an alarming number of steps to a dangerous conclusion when his boiling cauldron erupted frightfully hot and aggressive, if it weren't for a quick thinking and brave potions master several students would be injured at least, with a swift spell he had managed to move several students out of harms way, in order to save the very student that caused the problem in the first place he had to intervene at his own cost.

The weaponised potion fizzing and solidifying in an ugly mess over the floor and several desks, the sheer fumes enough to strike fright in all spectators, Severus held one arm close to his side with a pained grip, the fiery mix having burned his skin at the very least hidden only by his usual dark robes. It stung in ways he fought to keep from his voice and expression, through gritted teeth he shooed the class from the room in a daze, it was Flitwick who was first of the other professors to notice the commotion and after a short explanation offered to tidy the room while the dark haired man sought medical attention.

Trying to figure out how the hell Longbottom had managed to contort a basic recipe into weaponised acid he could at least feel safe in knowing the wound was just superficial and there would be no unexpected side effects, the fumes more dangerous than the burns as he felt dizzy and flushed. He steadily made his way to the infirmary with a throbbing arm he had yet to inspect and let nothing distract him, the students in the corridor who were still awaiting instruction let him pass understandingly...yet a curious Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were taken with their regular intrigue and disregard and decided to follow, not hindered by Hermoine whom had left to offer assistance to Professor Flitwick; invisibility cloak masking their presence.

They knew where he was heading so didn't need to stay too close, something had been off lately with the snarky Potions Master; he was still assertive, cold and ever the suspicious type but he was different, they couldn't quite put their fingers on it but it was true. Ron was particularly irked by the man recently the more his twin brothers dismissed his gripes and complaints, Fred and George didn't agree in the slightest which was just plain bazaar. What was there to like about such a cruel person?

About to follow the Slytherin into the infirmary they stopped suddenly when they saw, of all students, Fred and George walking up the hallway and witnessed their intrigue at the potions master too, the pair seeming to pause and talk to each other, worried looks on their faces and they too entered after him. What the hell? What were they going in for? They had hall passes so likely just offered to run a task for whatever class they were mean to be in so…why were they so interested in the potions master?

Longbottom had passed out from the fumes and was transported to his room to recover leaving the place empty, Madam Pomfry quick to sit the Professor down and draw the curtains closed, fetching potions and seeing to the wound, Fred and George lingered just out of sight as she came back with salves and bandages and was so focused she never noticed them. It wasn't until she had finished her treatment she stepped away from the bed and saw the students, Fred and George spontaneously and somehow in unison talking of headaches to which she handed them pain relief potions; luckily a prefect also popped his head in to say Longbottom wasn't taking to the fumes well and she left with the student.

The infirmary very quiet without the mediwitch bustling about but a tense curiosity hung in the air as Ron and Harry, still concealed by the cloak, watched as the twins looked at each other, pocketing the potions and edging ever closer to the resting Professor. Were they mad? What was running through their heads approaching him then? They carefully crept closer and tried to listen in to what was being said as the twins turned the corner and out of sight through the curtain.

Fred and George hadn't expected to see their boyfriend, perhaps not as obvious to most, in pain and heading to the infirmary, eyes unfocused and hasty in his movements. From the sound of it Neville was causing some havoc in potions again and in an instant the worry tugged at their hearts and just wanted to be sure things were ok, or even if they could make things a little better by saying hello; only if it was quiet of course.

No one was around so all the better to visit their favourite person, making sure their footsteps were heard and when no resistance came they moved behind the curtain to see him; their very own Severus Snape lying down on the narrow bed which made him look longer and more prominent in the small environment, white skin so pale it put the sheets to shame. He looked a little faint and was taking slow deliberate breaths, his cloak removed and hung over an adjacent chair, his dark clothes clung to his slim form, shirt partly unbuttoned and sleeve cuffs loose and one side arm rolled to above the elbow, flesh bandaged and resting. Obsidian eyes despite the haze were ever watchful but not too intense, having heard the twins' voices speaking tot he mediwitch earlier he would have had a good idea of who was visiting him.

No doubt if anyone were to be listening it would sound so bazaar to hear "you alright, Sev?" flow so easily from Fred's lips, soft tone exposing great care. Unbeknownst to them of course - they were indeed being watched and both young eavesdroppers' jaws dropped as their brains tried to process what they'd just heard: _'Sev?'_ Professor Severus Snape was in no way shape or form ever to be referred to by anyone and especially by certain Weasley twins as the casual _'Sev'!_

Expecting Severus to be as confused as they were and likely unkind at such a greeting they were surprised to hear that low voice tiredly say "you boys should get back to class," with no anger or shortness at all; not a comment on 'Sev', was that normal for them? "This is child's splay, really. although Longbottom has certainly been upping the anti."

The twins moved closer to the man, even as he spoke they could see how dizzy and vulnerable he was just then, if there were other students in the infirmary he'd be more on guard but alone with the twins he could relax some, scarily easily, and George took the seat by the head of the bed, careful of the long cloak over the back of it, a gentle caress on Severus' cheek a small show of affection and Fred sat on the edge of the bed by Severus' knee and took his hand.

George rolled his eyes at the information and indulged "yeah, Neville says he has trouble telling the ingredients apart."

"Hmm, might put his detentions at lunch time with Sprout, two birds with one stone I suppose" he thought aloud and a moment of secluded calm waved over the three, ever since their date at the picnic, telling them he was a spy and that kissing, oh the kissing, all of it waiting in memory to flash brighter in their collective consciousness and make them weak and tingle with emotions, completely smitten and taken with each other. Bright blues never left obsidian ones as he explained he'd already drank a potion to get rid of the dizziness which was slowly working and some salve over less affected areas around the main burn and a little on his neck, twins smirking at how Pomfry would have seen that ghost of a hickey left on him at their date, able to just see it then with the loose collar.

It was their guess Pomfry was involved in the Order, at least in medical assistance, so it wasn't strange for her to treat unexpected or secret things, and no doubt a master in confidentiality and not that she would know who gave it to him either. It wasn't too long after that Severus felt the dizziness subside and sat up with a little assistance, both twins taking each of his hands in that cute way, though their blue eyes were lingering in ways Severus was trying to read but was left slightly numb for answers.

It was George who traced a finger softly over the bandage on his arm, sleeve rolled up high, his touch so light it didn't hurt and without judgement in his voice asked the delicate question of "say Sev? if you don't mind me asking, you have a lot of scars..?" They had never seen his arms before, over his collar they could make out a couple of faded scars, long ones and slightly jagged and his arms were littered in them. Mainly they were old, almost invisible whispers on ivory skin; a trail of past abuses they had to ask about.

Ron and Harry were dumbfounded by that, how could they ask him something like that? It was personal and weird! So much so Ron nearly made a noise in shock but Harry covered his mouth with his hand, eyes speaking loud and clear 'quiet or we'll get caught' although neither were quite prepared to be hearing what they were. Total confusion on their faces.

'So that's what they were looking at', Severus thought, and in a moment of self consciousness he tried to roll his sleeve down only for George to stop him gently, his larger hands seeming to be asking permission and big eyes looking into his. Nothing was in his voice or gaze that was judgemental or unkind, they were just watchful and considerate as were Fred's who still held his other hand, his thumb touched the shirt cuff mindlessly wondering if that arm was the same.

Severus had been so hateful of his scars over the years, he had so many and was so covered they had plagued him badly, and they were from so many different things, not one of them was a good memory and he nodded numbly, "I do indeed…" He felt a little awkward, but not because of he twins. If it were anyone else he wondered if he would hesitate in mind charming them to forget in an instant.

But things were different with them, he wanted to get closer and they were so understanding so he decided to open up a little "I got them over the years, most are actually from a werewolf I knew in school; there was a night things got out of hand and luckily I wasn't bitten." Usually recalling that night was filled with so much grief and anger, one of the events that he could never quite be at peace with or put aside, and that was ok, saying it aloud didn't fix anything but it could help.

Both eyes grew wide in amazement at such a revelation, both the fact and the willingness it was told with and Fred spoke in a voice of surprise "whoa, that's insane." His words weren't negative, no doubt curiouser then ever about the Slytherin's life and both twins then took to examining the exposed arms with a keener eye, never disgusted or even pausing when clearly looking over some harsher memories, they were like children learning about different colours, just enjoying the new delights to the eyes. Severus felt naked then, they were brave enough to even carefully turn his wrist to see more and gazes travelled over a fortune of backstory and pain; and despite all of his natural instincts to cover up and hide in his own self loathing he stayed compliant and let them do as they pleased. Safe in their presence and curiosity.

"Take it there are other stories, they don't all look like claw marks..." Fred mused, voice soft and sweet, not to mention it had showed he'd paid attention in Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons at least to know what they looked like, Severus didn't explain but simply nodded with an "of course" and they didn't dig any deeper; Severus having been more than generous already. Curses and beatings by the Dark Lord and followers, a wealth of reminders left on his skin by his father and bullies too, not to mention the odd basic potions accidents which were trivial in comparison. "Maybe one day you'll tell us, we'd like for you to feel so comfortable with us" came the sweet words and Severus felt his chest pang in both a want to comply and holding back the need to just open up completely; his cage-like guard straining against his heart, managing a quiet "perhaps…that might be nice" and a gentle, private smile.

Both smiled back and George lifted the slim wrist to his own lips and gently placed a kiss over one faded scar, an intense glance was shared between them, the act having stunned the older man with the sheer affection and acceptance in those bright blue eyes. Smile never fading, George knew what he was doing and the dark haired man felt a blush creep over his face. A slight squeeze of his other hand and it was Fred's turn to smirk, whispering an attractive "hey bro, kissing it better?"

Harry and Ron looked to each other in shock at overhearing such a joke, no way, how could they joke like that with such a villain? Both miscreants slowly and carefully edged their way around the curtain having decided they needed a view; the audio just too bazaar and confusing. They crept inch by inch, each trying to keep their steps silent as possible and work together, taking their time to remain silent in the risky move.

Fred brought Severus' other wrist to his lips and cheekily teased "you know it wont work…now my kisses on the other hand…" and placed an equally caring and tender kiss to the faded painful memories on the exposed wrist and Severus, unbelievable even to himself given the vulnerable and intimate scenario, found himself laughing quietly at their antics. Suddenly two pairs of eyes were on him, fixed and firm gazes as both moved forward, just at the right angle to both place a kiss upon his lips at the same time, the kiss soft and only lasting an instant; the echo of their contact powerful.

About to meet in a second, their attention was stolen after catching the sound of a sharp gasp and the twins instantly tensed; backing away while Severus' back instantly straightened to the possible threat, hand having worked so fast it was practically invisible to grasp his wand from his pocket. With a trained precision he looked straight to the source of the noise, mind already steps ahead of his hand when he said the telling words with venom "…Mr Potter I presume?" and while the twins blinked in some surprise a small spell from the professor whipped the cloak from the eavesdroppers' clutches which exposed both the golden boy Harry Potter and the scared yet somehow pissed off looking accomplice Ronald Weasley.

Fred and George stood from their seats and with furrowed brows stared back at their brother as the situation also sunk in, hearts hammering in their chests at the alien scenario to them and the sheer look on their younger sibling's face making their blood boil in defence. Severus was the most calm out of the three, perhaps not romantically, but he would certainly be the most experienced with information leaks. Even the twins were surprised with the less than panicked "20 points from Gryffendore each" that left those pale lips, "now, the two of you-"

With a surprising show of ballsiness Harry's expression hardened and interrupted the professor with an incredulous "you're deducting points?!" in shock before exclaiming "we just caught you with _students_!"

The twins also slowly realised they were still holding Severus' hands but didn't let go, there was really no point by then and Severus was the one giving them a reassuring squeeze of all things and Severus' answer equally bold and dismissive "…and?"

The younger students' jaws would have dropped to the floor if they could, ' _and?!_ ' reading clear over their features.

George recovered somewhat from the surprise and answered too, explaining with a patience Severus didn't really possess for the golden boy to clarify things a little better: "it's not against the rules, Harry, Professors and Students can see each other and it's been declared to the headmaster: all is above board." His tone was assertive but patient, the best he could do given the betrayal of the situation by the younger students.

Fred also added, seeing their distaste and concern, "and actually we pursued him, before you get all defensive on us. Accept the lost points and be grateful, at least its only 20 for skipping class and some not so sneaky spying." Both twins wore a calm facade, the seriousness of what happened crawling on their backs and they desperately wanted to ask what Severus was thinking just then.

"Well put," Severus said, giving some comfort to the twins that they hadn't stepped wrongly and he knew how worried they would be just then. He then looked to each of the twins and said "Madam Pomfrey gave you potions for your headaches," their weak excuse coming back to mind for a moment but faded to a serious moment of fear, they couldn't let people know about them as a couple yet, at least not the general public, and Fred and George looked to him for some confirmation of a plan before he said "be back to class with _all_ of you now."

Fred and George gulped, somewhat at a loss about what to do but at least the little spies were shocked half dumb so no further exclamations stressed them more. Each in turn the twins kissed Severus on the cheeks and in the quietest whisper Severus spoke "secrecy is a necessity" and both brothers felt their hearts clench but dark eyes were soft "if it takes the four of you a while to get back to class it would be understandable…its up to you how you handle this…"

And with a final squeeze of the hands Severus let them go and both twins bid him farewell "see ya later, Sev" with a heavy realisation that put pressure on their souls; either they had to convince Ron and Harry to handle this and keep it quiet…or mind charm them.

Once the four were back in the corridor, the older pair practically dragging a stunned and outraged younger pair all the way, they headed to a quiet and secluded part of the castle to settle what had just happened. Once they tried to start a commotion and Fred and George fixed them with stares they had never received from the fun loving brothers before, icy and dead serious; even their younger brother in shock at the coldness in their gaze and gulped.

Once in a secluded part of the observation tower they gestured for the younger two to sit and they complied; never having felt so in trouble, especially with the twins, but Ron seemed to be bubbling up, no doubt with more than a few choice words for his siblings. They watched as Fred and George set silencing charms and more before finally saying "have at it, what do you want to say?"

A moment of silence before the storm made even Harry decide to stay out of things as Ron was clearly the most pissed off, they were his own brothers after all. The younger red head with a fire reserved for great betrayal shouted "how could you do this? he's the worst!" Fred and George just folded their arms and waited for him to say what he needed to get out of his system; their expressions unmoving and not giving anything away. "What the hell was that?! How could you…I mean, _gross_! What's possessed you to think….just" at a loss, the whole bizarreness of what he saw caught up to him, confusion laced into all of his anger "I mean, you know how horrid he is! and…" he faded out at a total numbness.

Letting out a sigh Fred said tiredly "you done now?"

" _No…_ " Ron tried with a strong anger, "I cant believe what I just saw, have you lost your minds? he's the most foul git I've ever…"

"Oh grow up, Ron" came a frustrated reply from George, usually the calmer twin but he was done, he'd more than heard enough slurs against their boyfriend and from the look on Fred's face he had been a second behind him on the comment.

"Me?! you two are the ones playing with fire!" Ron stood, fully ready to argue with his brothers and feeling betrayed by them doing such a thing with his most hated professor of all people.

Fred raised his brows in a challenge and explained in a low voice, "we're not _playing_ , we're dating someone. Deal with it." His tone hard and most wouldn't question it but Ron was fuelled by confusion and hate and so continued the dangerous path.

"Dating?!" he exclaimed, "this is a bloody joke, right, you're best prank yet," he tried to reason more to himself than anyone else; hopelessly hopeful this was all some cruel jape.

"Ron, seriously, chill" George said, his voice deliberately firm yet calm; Ron's aggression reckless and he wanted to wrap this up without hours of debate and teachers on the lookout for missing students.

"What would mum and dad think?!" he tried in a pathetic reasoning only for George to quickly reply "they like Severus actually," and both younger students grimaced at hearing them use the professor's first name so casually. "We were thinking of telling them next time we visited." That was true too, their parents very fond of the Slytherin and, while they were a little nervous, they were sure they'd be supportive; especially being part of the Order.

Out of arguments, Ron was left with his worst comment and speaking too easily for the twins to let it pass "he's also totally on the 'other side', there's no way he's actually into you tw-"

" _Ron._ " both said in a tone that reminded their sibling of being chastised by their mother; that voice and seriousness that made words die in their wake.

"You honestly think that? you do realise he's still teaching right, next to Albus Dumbledore? Hell if he wanted to use someone there are far more likely candidates than us and he shouldn't even want to be with us but, believe us, he does. You have no idea what you're talking about." Fred said with a bold dislike for his words. It wasn't that he believed them in any way, shape or form but both twins were gritting their teeth, hating to hear the oblivious and hurtful words directed about someone they cared for so much and from their own brother.

Even then the little idiot didn't know when to shut up, "-just cause he's hid evidence or mind charmed them, he's a bloody Slytherin and…that's it, he's mind controlling you two!"

" _RON_ " and finally the ginger boy seemed to have his nerves knocked enough, he even sat down as if his friend could offer some protection. He'd never heard his brothers like that, ever. George said, visibly angry but tone controlled "quit it, now. We get that your upset…but do not talk about things you know nothing about and you don't know anything about him; you just don't."

Finally stunned silent the twins could have a moment to think to themselves, exchanging a look they searched their minds on what steps to take next and trying to let the anger at their brother and his friend fade. They knew they were mischievous but the total disregard and intrusion was frankly egotistical and wrong; and they were the ones that were shocked and pissed off?

Slowly they started approaching the subject the couldn't avoid: "Now , both of you" and eventually they were brave enough to meet their gazes and taking a deep breath Fred continued "we need you to listen. We know he's not someone you like, at all, but Severus has declared our relationship to the headmaster, all rules have been obeyed and we're all grown ups here; no one is taking advantage of anybody else and it's our choice." They could see how both wanted to speak up but their glares kept them silent and listening, at least until the next part "So…we need you both to keep this quiet."

Almost in reflex both let out chimes of " _what?! no way-_ "

" _Quiet_ " and they were, listening yet again, "please…" George said in the most open and vulnerable word since they started, knowing full well what they'd have to do if they didn't feel confident in their silence "we're in the early days of our relationship and it's by our choice that we keep things quiet" he technically lied but it was surprisingly easy when it meant keeping his relationship strong and safe, "please respect that."

Before either could reply Fred backed him up with some comfort "if you have to tell Hermoine that's fine, we know you three are close and she's so level headed we'd be happy for her to keep you two in check" he said in total honesty and the twins would laugh if they weren't so on edge.

"Hey" Ron voiced, as if they needed Hermoine to babysit them or something, only for George to say in the softest tone he'd had since they started: "it's true Ron. This is serious, and we don't expect you to just be okay with everything straight away, or for however long it takes, but we need you to do this one thing for us. If you want to take this higher don't let it be gossiping with students, that wouldn't do any good anyway; you can talk to Dumbledore anytime, even us or hell, we doubt you would but Severus would listen too if you just behaved yourselves…just don't mess things up for us, that's all we ask."

Looking into his brothers' eyes, not used to seeing them so serious about…well…anything really, he didn't know what else he could say, he didn't understand or like it one little bit and doubted he ever would but their words were so sincere... After a long pause begrudgingly he let out a pouted "fine" and Harry nodded too.

Both twins looked at each other for confirmation, checking that this felt right, safe to let them go and they weren't just doing it because they had a soft spot. Thinking it through they knew the pair could be dramatic and reckless but if they were to confide in someone outside of themselves and Hermoine it would be a staff member which was permissible, with a heavy heart they gave each other a short nod and spoke the words "good, thank you…now get back to class."

Slowly and minds blown they did and Fred and George watched them leave, waiting for any sign not to believe them and when none came they felt their hands start to shake and legs turn to jelly. Both sat down to get their nerves to stop jumping, it caught up with them everything that occurred in just a short span of time; annoyed that such an intimate and important moment with Severus had been invaded. Those scars intriguing, nothing ugly or daunting about them, the worst part about them was just the knowledge that Severus had ever been hurt to receive them, to actually wear them they were incredibly proud and in awe of the man for all he's withstood; they'd have told him such if not so rudely interrupted.

The risk still hung over them like a constant niggle but they believed they had made the right choice; the feeling no less easy but as they finally felt their shoulders sink a little as tension lessened somewhat one mused something he didn't know whether to be amused by or concerned about "if they'd not calmed down enough…you'd have mind charmed them, wouldn't you?"

"Surprisingly easily, he's a little punk sometimes, love Ron but _jeez_ …"

* * *

At lunch the twins appeared to be looking over their notebook as they often did, between them reading notes they had received in secret from their boyfriend with an agreed time for their next date and the pair beamed with happiness from it. For most it would seem like they were reviewing a particularly great prank but as Harry and Ron approached the table, Hermoine still speaking with other Gryffindors, their eyes narrowed and with a distasteful sneer the younger Weasley spoke "what are you two smiling at?"

Both looked up from their notebook and tucked it away in a pocket safely, trying to make light of the situation Fred said "none of your concern oh grumpy little brother" and both smiled though nerves made their fingers twitch.

Much to their relief the two sat next to them and kept their voices hushed meaning they were at least complying to their wish for secrecy: "you're still seeing him, aren't you?"

"Of course, nothing's changed" George said simply.

Still quiet but tone not hiding a thing, Ron let out a "why?!" as he still just couldn't wrap his head around it at all.

"If we told you all the reasons it would piss you off" Fred said simply, not that Ron would want to hear them list off their endless list of adoration for the potions master. "Too late" he grumbled and with some confidence they could let the secrecy argument go, they moved onto their personal goals: "aw come on, we love you little brother" they reminded him and he pouted.

"Hn…" no comment on that but they know it got to him, pacifying him at the very least "if you're expecting me to like him because your all weird with him now it's not going to happen" he felt the need to say and the twins sighed.

"We don't expect you to just start liking him, Ron, but at least don't constantly put him down; there's no need for it. If it was the other way around and you liked someone we weren't too keen on, we-"

"Not just 'not keen on', why of all people do you have to fancy him?' voice still quiet, thankfully, but still frustrated.

"We don't expect you to believe us but he's a really great guy," the look on Ron and Harry's faces would usually make them laugh or want to tease but it wasn't a subject they enjoyed "we do understand it will take a while, but…we really are serious about him."

"Serious?" Ron said aloud, more to himself and letting it sink in; the tone this morning, the way they spoke and looked at him earlier… "so…he isn't like…just some weird sex thing?" the words left his mouth before he could fathom the horror of his own thoughts, and finally the twins could chuckle a little at their little brother's misery, no doubt the image one of dread for him though a more than welcome one for the twins.

Eventually the laugh faded and they decided not to tease, simply answering "no Ron, not at all" and while there was no argument of their interest in a sexual nature it wasn't something they had done yet and wasn't the backbone of their relationship with the man. Ron's horror subsided just enough for him to take in their answer, and to their slight surprise he determined "that's even weirder." He found it stranger that they would have feelings for the Slytherin, for it to be emotional and progressive rather than shallow or short sighted.

With a smirk "no pleasing some people" Fred joked.

Ron just shook his head and tried to remove those thoughts from his head, back to his conspiracies on how his brothers might be pranking him or how Snape might have influenced them. "You really are under some spell, aren't you? this has come out of nowhere and you guys don't fall that hard so fast" he spoke in a low mood but lacking his previous malice.

And after taking in those words they thought to reply about the spell part of the sentence, but that wasn't what struck them the most. George answered with a sweet softness "you're right…we're not like that…not for just anyone, Ron, no we don't."

Maybe there was a reason why; maybe... he was actually the right person for them. The twins looked at each other in a moment of self evaluation and took in deep breaths, hearts beating that little bit faster and despite the weight of their feelings they smiled wider. "There's nothing to worry about Ron, maybe one day you'll be willing to see that."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and thanks so much for reading, again feel free to give suggestions and make requests for this story and any reviews I really appreciate! x_


	7. Sweet Flutter

_A/N: Hi, thanks for all the lovely reviews and glad people are getting into this story. If there's anything people want to see in this fic just let me know as its quite open! As for any spelling or grammar issues I can only apologise, I'm Dyslexic and have Dyspraxia so naturally they're not my strong points, if anyone would like to proof read/beta for this story just get in touch! x_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sweet Flutter**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

Severus sat, unbeknownst to his colleagues, nervously as he watched the Gryffindor table and its occupants, a pair of cheeky twins in particular as they talked with their younger sibling. The incident from earlier still weighing on his mind and surely theirs as well, no gossip seemed to be travelling and from their hushed voices there was no plan for the news to be passed on. That was some relief though he did hope they twins were alright, to be caught in such a predicament for the first time would have been an eye opener for them.

The Slytherin couldn't help but feel concerned, not at the pair that had found out about the relationship so much as how the twins would be handling it. Severus wasn't sure what to do when it came to their relationship; what the limits were or just how to feel: he'd never done anything like this before. Frustrated at the lack of information Severus returned his attention to his food and picked at it mostly, mind drawing a blank until he was joined by some inevitable company.

Albus Dumbledore took his seat and from his aura alone could feel those twinkling eyes looking at him, he would have read the notice of his relationship and no doubt entertained and curious. Slowly Severus conceded and looked up from his meal; facing the gaze of one rather bubbly headmaster. The elders voice youthful in spirit as he chimed "may I say you made my morning very interesting."

Severus picked up his cup of tea as if it could create a barrier he replied "oh, well I was just following standard procedure" and he took a sip, he felt unexpectedly shy on the topic and wasn't sure why but he was sure it had something to do with those eyes relentlessly beaming at him. At least there didn't seem to be any negative reaction which as some relief.

"Yes, 'standard procedure' on a very interesting…development" the quirky smile of the old wizards enjoying the subject immensely and even Severus felt a little warmer by the reaction, he wasn't sure what he had expected really, but at very least to not be receiving instant judgement or rejection was something to be thankful for. Not to mention he didn't have many strong relationships, not personal ones, and Albus was one of the few that he would call a friend.

"Is that so…" Severus indulged with a jest, "I didn't know you had become so bored" making light of his news, in some hope that it would be handled in such a way as well.

A small chuckle passed Albus' lips and with unabashed curiosity continued "come now Severus, you know this would make anyone gossip."

"I do hope you are not."

"No, of course not, amongst very obvious reasons for discretion - confidentiality is your right" Albus nodded with his words and Severus smirked into his tea "says you, Albus" with some teasing, the old man spread things to his own pleasure like lemon drops.

"Although…" he did mind the jab and instead mused aloud "they are fine young men; some would show off."

Severus placed his tea down with a quiet clink, trying to keep himself from fidgeting nervously and clasped his hands together. It was an unexpected oddity discussing this with Albus, no one was too close to hear anything of course but it was the audience of the headmaster itself. The man, though not in public knowledge, was himself a homosexual man; it had been many years since he could have been in any way active however and he'd shared enough stories with Severus over the years that he knew all too well some of his more youthful exploits. He seemed content nowadays to talk about the younger generations; like a grandfather to all younger and proud of them so his comment was nothing inappropriate; platonic; and perhaps congratulatory for Severus actually. They were fine young men and he was lucky to have their affections. "Some would, some wouldn't welcome the disruption so recklessly."

"That too, I'm just glad you're living your life, Severus, you've seemed a lot happier lately" came the sincere comment, and Severus took some stock of himself, did it come across to everyone or just the watchful headmaster? Well, regardless, he was happier, how could he not be, they boys were wonderful and it would be a discredit to their efforts to be a miserable git constantly. Plus they were right, he never did anything for himself until accepting their request, and he was so very glad he did. "It makes an old fool happy to see you get some good things in your life, you deserve it."

"…thank you" he accepted and was sure he would need to spend a while explaining more of his relationship to sate curiosity and to only increase the damned twinkle in those eyes.

* * *

Tucked away in a secluded part of the castle, silencing charms a second nature to them by that point, the twins welcomed what would be a brief meeting with their boyfriend after classes and updated each other on what happened. When the dark haired professor arrived they both kissed him and sat with hands held; the information was shared factually and as Severus nodded along they relaxed somewhat, no negative signs that they'd made a mistake.

After they calmed and chat turned less stressful George voiced something he'd come to notice: "how do you let your mind rest?"

Severus would have smiled if he didn't feel somewhat guilty, it was due to his position there had to be any secrecy at all, but he also empathised with George's comment, with so many layers and things constantly in the air it was a skill in itself to relax. "Part of it's reading people, you'll come to trust your instincts and weigh up peoples motives more confidently…and, you know, handling a busy mind in the first place; its not easy but doable" he admitted; it wasn't easy, it wasn't pleasant, and as the twins nodded along he couldn't help but say "sorry about this, such stress; I understand if it's not-"

"Hey we're the ones who led them to find out" Fred interrupted, both brothers still feeling down over how easily they were followed and just how it could ruin precious moments.

"They were hidden, I should have heard them or set ward…"

"You were affected by the potion, we…" and so the blame game continued until there was nothing left to say and they had dismissed each others arguments in turn so effectively the whole thing seemed ridiculous and eventually they were three gently smiling but tired boyfriends.

Severus squeezed both hands that were holding his for comfort and said in a soft tone "for what it's worth, you made the right choice."

"We did?"

Severus nodded and looked at each of them in their bright blue eyes, their decision still weighing upon them so he relieved as much as he could; "they might be irresponsible idiots sometimes but even Mr Potter and your brother have some limits, I can imagine they'd want to hurt the two of you and they aren't interested in public attention either."

At such clear rational both brothers visibly relaxed and they smiled at each other; they would get used to it and it was merely a passing impression of the tip of the iceberg compared to Severus' life. They could do this.

Fred gave Severs a slight nuzzle with a kiss on the cheek and Severus felt his face heat up at the affection, George quick to follow and kissed his lips, hands still clasped and caressed. Regretfully he had to leave for a staff meeting, and the more the boys whines and continued proving their talents he felt it harder to say stop. Eventually he managed to drag himself away, bidding them goodnight and looking forward to their next time alone together; a goodbye kiss from both and they parted. For the first time ever, for a reason that wasn't due to the dark lord or similar, he was late to a staff meeting.

* * *

The twins rang the bell on the heavy door to their boyfriend's apothecary; they'd been on a couple dinners and days out with the Slytherin and took whatever chance they could to be with him, emotions on the rise and growing ever closer. Luckily nothing became of the incident in the infirmary but a very annoyed Ron and a baffled Harry and the twins were able to ease their own thoughts some; especially with far more fun things to focus on. Being in each others company wasn't just playing with their hearts anymore, but their bodies as well, each touch and kiss electric and increasingly heated.

The brothers were patient though, Severus complex to say the least and with scars and a world of mysteries yet untold they knew it would take a great deal of trust for the man to be so vulnerable with them. Didn't stop them from fantasising though, or depending a kiss, or brushing ever so flush against him so they could feel him shudder; playing with the boundaries with vigour.

Pushing such thoughts aside as much as possible, the pair simply happy to be in the mans presence as he answered the door and let them in; it was certainly going to be an interesting visit considering the topic wasn't entirely social. The boys, true to their word, had asked Severus for a variety of fun potions to feature in their shop. They were delighted to know just how alike they could be, while the act of pulling pranks wasn't in Severus' habits he could understand them and enjoy their results, and he delivered thoroughly on their requests.

There were the simpler ones, like a sly and safe and way to create a squeaky voice, for words to come out in gibberish, backwards or completely muddled, ones that change their appearance and a variety of other things. Others were more complicated or parts of larger projects, a potion to apply to or fuel objects and the like and he did every single one with ease and flare.

Thoroughly it was a good time, laughing and testing them out, Severus hearing their devious plans and the more professional ones too; Fred and George were sat on one of the large couches of Severus' living room waiting for Severus to return to them with another of his creations and the exchanged a look in that moment of privacy. Gods Severus was incredible, it was almost as if they were checking with one another that they weren't nuts or just love-sick puppies; one after another he impressed them more and more and the man didn't seem to know how to take compliments very well. Not that they were complaining; that blush they created so frequently across pale skin frankly adorable.

Their gaze broke as the dark haired man returned with a single jar and a customised lid, the potion a bright pinkish-purple and their curiosity piqued. He sat gently upon the arm of the couch, his lean legs gently brushing George's who was closest on the couch. He wore a similar outfit to before though his hair was only partly tied back and looser, bangs dark against porcelain but it gave a much clearer view of him than in class.

Severus had a slight smile as he brought out the next potion, he was glad they liked them all so far and it had been fun to try them out with each other, even playing with them. George had said some sweet things with the backwards words potion which Severus then had to work out like a puzzle, and Fred he was sure said some less than chaste things hidden in plain sight by the gibberish potion if his smirk was anything to go by.

"What's this one do, Sev?" asked Fred in a gentle mirth.

"It's a simple amusement I suppose" Severus spoke, "did you ever blow bubbles as children?"

"Blow bubbles? Like…in the bath?" asked George innocently, not bothered if his words were wrong or silly in his trusted company and Severus smiled.

"Not exactly, it's more common amongst muggles" Severus explained without ridicule and unscrewed the lid from the potion to show an added feature, much like a small Quidditch hoop attached to the underside and coated in the potion. "You see, you blow air through the hoop and the muggle version would create bubbles, its simple but very popular, younger children in particular should enjoy it immensely."

Both red heads smiled wildly at the concept, it was sweet and the more age inclusive they were the better for business; it also reminded them of Severus' half-blood status. They couldn't give a damn if they tried, it was just…interesting; to think Severus might have grown up with muggle goods and ways instead of the privileged magic world most assumed he belonged to. He had opened up some more over the last few get-togethers about his childhood, what the area was like, the difficulty of poverty and some finer details of his parents. Not all happy stories but they few that were charmed them immensely.

"So what does this version do?" George asked keenly, looking up to the Slytherin on the arm of the couch, enjoying the view as he waited for the answer.

"This potion is a mixture of brewing and charms, it can be charmed in other ways for variety if you'd like" was all Severus explained before bringing the hooped lid up to his own lips and blowing a gentle stream of air into the layer of liquid. At first the natural form of round bubbles began but the charm morphed them seamlessly into a varied group of delicate and beautiful butterflies, which were guided gently by the flow or air but acted much like the real thing; fluttering and playing around anything they touched before bursting.

With childish delight pairs of bright blues lit up with glee as they watched the pink and purple little creatures dancing around the air, moving as though the alive and curious and it was Fred who was the first to press a single finger to one, it seemed to land for a moment, wings flapping gently before it popped into tiny droplets. "That's gorgeous" he mused aloud, watching the remainder fly and flicker away or end their brief stay with a sweet awe "kids are gonna love that."

George placed a soft hand on Severus' knee, gaining his attention as he asked "can we get versions like shooting stars, or fireworks, maybe Quidditch players when the season rolls around" he rolled with the ideas and Severus smiled; they were both so receptive and seemed happy with the results he couldn't help but feel his chest flutter much like the charmed creatures wings did.

"That could be arranged" Severus answered, Georges hand still not having left his knee and he didn't mind. In fact, if he had been told he could feel such warmth from such a simple touch before dating the twins he'd have scoffed, but it was true and more than welcome.

Severus handed Fred the potion and he gave it a go as well, it took a couple of tries to get the strength of air flow right and it made him laugh a little; music to the twins' ears as he enjoyed seeing them so entertained. Fred stood from the couch and finally blew some butterfly bubbles near his brother's face and it must have tickled as he giggled and the vibration translated to the simple touch they still maintained. Trying to distract himself from the sensations in his heart as much as his body he spoke shop "the potion has a long shelf life, it's easily modified in shape and colour, perhaps even flavour; it's not food but isn't hazardous and won't irritate eyes or skin."

"This is brilliant, Sev" Fred said before closing the potion and placing it on the coffeetable, a few stray butterflies still flying around the room as he stepped closer to the dark haired main, bending down to place a sweet kiss upon his lips; it was brief but sparked like lightening. Severus' face heating up slightly.

"Could we make bats at halloween?" George asked knowing the answer, he turned slightly in his seat brushing his legs more strongly against the older man's and that hand caressing the knee gently.

Severus nodded as George's other hand moved behind him and rested on the small of his back, his first caressing a little more deliberately and it was Fred to take his attention next; "snowflakes at christmas?" he asked, fingers brushing a strange of dark hair behind his boyfriend's ear delicately and kissing his temple softly. "Confetti for parties?" George asked and took the mans hand in his own and placed a kiss to it; sweet and slow.

George grew bold and moved the hand from Severus' knee to under his legs, slowly asking permission and when no rejection came he carefully pulled Severus forward from the arm of the couch to sitting sideways on his lap. The ease of the action only made Severus melt into his safe embrace and they leaned into a kiss that felt hotter somehow; undeniably hungry for greater contact and indulgence.

The kiss deepened quickly, the younger's tongue flicking over the lower lip asking for entrance and Severus obliged willingly, elegant fingers moving up to tangle in fiery red locks and shyly playing with George's tongue as it eagerly explored his mouth. George's hands rested on Severus' lower back and the other moved from under his legs back on top and teasingly rubbed into the fabric covering.

The heat was instant and intense, like it must be some kind of spell or phenomenon but it wasn't; it was just them and how they felt for each other. The three hadn't said it aloud but the desire for each other was becoming so powerful the Slytherin wondered just where his self control had disappeared to, no contact or glance simple anymore, always lingering and filled with temptation not to dismiss it or move on.

Severus had never felt like this before, even when he had been romantically interested in Lily he was still too young to think of her sexually, nor did he think he was that sexually driven compared to others; at least until recently and a spark was ignited he never knew existed. To desire, to hunger…to need someone else so desperately was alien to him, never mind for it to be two people and to trust them in the action was even more bazaar. But here he was, in one of his boyfriend's lap, kissing him feverishly and gasping as a cheeky nip only excited them more and sensations ran rampant.

He was scared of course, he was always scared being at all vulnerable in front of even the kindest and most trustworthy, but he wanted to, terrified to, he wanted to have the experience of trusting them and seeing them handle things and not regret it, to share something and just feel good. Georges hand on his thigh was driving him half mad, half tempted to shift to hint for it to move, but the Weasley was being careful and patient with him which warmed his heart just as much. Not to mention those predatory stares made him shiver, any doubts he might have about his own attractiveness hushed; they were clearly wanting to go further physically too and ever so patient with him.

He practically smirked into his kiss when he felt Fred get closer, it had taken some getting used it, being physical with them both at the same time and not just in turn; it had frightened him the first time at the picnic but the more he trusted them and they accepted him the less his nerves played up. He didn't tremble in fear, but instead it was excitement when Fred brushed up against him and he felt surrounded by the twins: it was safe and comforting and in no way a threat or pressuring.

Fred whispered in the professor's ear, hot breath tickling down the pale neck, "how about hearts on Valentines?" he suggested in addition to their earlier conversation, voice low and from the tone he seemed to be enjoying what he saw already. Severus only hummed in reply as Fred kissed just under his ear, starting a trail of them down to his collarbone, nipping and nibbling as he went and arms encircling him.

Severus was slowly guided from George's lips and to turn, pressing against Fred's instead and though they hadn't been making out they seem to continue form where George left off, passion laced into every movement and the oldest twin's hand rested on the Slytherin's hip, kneading it with his strong fingers sending sparks of pleasure. The younger twin then moved his attentions to Severus' neck, peppering kisses and his hand finally moving slightly farther up the dark haired man's thigh, thumb caressing and teasing the flesh through the fabric and eliciting a moan from him and into Fred's kiss.

Fred's tongue explored more daringly, a roughness to him that George traded for meticulousness, a sudden urgency in their embrace while the younger twin nibbled at Severus' relevant collar bone before boldly sucking on the porcelain skin, both red heads devouring him like a delicious treat. Fred's hand moved form Severus' hip slightly, thumb sneaking under the man's shirt and tickling his side gently.

George was brave enough to undo a button with skilled fingers and ceased in his sucking, a satisfying hickey left behind as he kissed just lower, pushing boundaries between them waiting for signs to stop if they were to come. Fred's strong fingers weaved into long ebony locks, tipping his head back with a firm guidance to deepen the kiss, talented tongue still making the older man's mind blank and fizz at the same time; the slightest of tugging sending sparks from head to toe.

Severus' elegant hand came up to George's fiery locks, encouraging him in his exploration and another button was undone and kisses, sucks and nibbles scorched a path down his chest. Then there it was, a hardness pressed against his legs, George hot and aroused, further proof he was indeed desired and by the heat and passion in Fred's actions he felt their lust wash over him. He still didn't know what they saw, not really, to those that judged by standing and academia sure but the boys? Regardless of such confusion, in their arms he could believe it even if he didn't understand it and just enjoy their hands and lips, grips and caresses; their gazes and seemingly endless hunger.

His own self control crumbling, succumbing to pleasure his own member hardening and he was agonisingly aware as Fred's hand began to rise higher under his shirt and George's up his thigh, tickling and teasing when finally those fingers reached…

A startling disruption invaded their shared bliss, all three in an instant freezing as though time had stopped…the apothecary bell rung; the jingle and clang distinct meaning, unfortunately, that someone was at the door.

Kisses parted and the potions master looked to Fred who understood, carefully moving away he picked up Severus' wand form the coffee table and he muttered a spell quietly to reveal who was at the door, the names appearing in the air for a moment before fading. "Damnit" he whispered and looked to the twins with eyes that communicated everything; immediately the three tried to collect themselves, getting their breath back and trying to lower arousal. Fred took Severus' hands and in a gentlemanly gesture brought him to standing and a sweet kiss, trying to say things were fine and no harm done by the interruption. George was quick to stand as well, if slightly awkward given the noticeable tent and Severus had to force himself not to stare though curiosity was still lingering in the air between all three of them.

George gave a comforting kiss too before all three attempted to fix dishevelled appearances, mussed hair and clothes, Severus having to remember a few buttons including hiding his fresh hickeys. None pretended they weren't disappointed or frustrated, especially as the unwanted guests rang the bell again, Severus' demeanour wasn't worried but resigned so the twins simply followed his example and cleared a few experiments of theirs away, with a slight smile Fred pocketed the butterfly potion and finally, determining that they were all presentable, the three moved into the front room and Severus moved to the door.

The customers weren't anyone important in particular but they were high class Slytherins who sometimes delivered messages from the Dark Lord or requested potions for their own tasks to complete; Severus vaguely aware he had some such task at the moment and would likely take a long time to explain their request. Opening the heavy door two wizards and a witch stood in fine attire, clearly wealthy and an air of misguided self-importance and Severus welcomed them in all the same.

His tone was flat, as though familiar but mostly professional and Severus gave them both a look, almost like an apology he used a voice they hadn't heard, at least not outside of Potions class, in quite some time; "boys you will have to excuse me for the time being, it's getting late anyway and we can continue your tutoring another time."

The twins took the hint, they were a secret of course and this kind of cover was necessary so they'd have to get used to it, it didn't mean it wasn't bazaar or they couldn't wish for an easier solution but both wore their smiles bright and friendly. Reading their boyfriend's behaviour about the customers they could assume they were in the company of death eaters, natural instinct made them wish to stay and not leave their him alone with someone potentially dangerous but they had to.

Playing along the twins brought out their usual cheery selves and terms they rarely used anymore "that's alright Professor" and "Yeah, see you in class Sir" and Severus saw them out, they exchanged a glance by the door which tugged at the heart when they had to leave; the boys doing all they could given the situation to communicate everything was fine. The dark haired man could tell and it brought some comfort, though the guilt and disappointment didn't budge as, reluctantly, he closed the door.

* * *

Fred and George walked down the stone path from the apothecary, a slight nip in the evening air but they barely noticed, hearing only footsteps for a while as each tried to find their own voice. This remained until they had flooed back to Hogwarts and thankfully their dorm room was empty but wouldn't be for too long.

They didn't need to speak to know they were done for the day, tired in every way they started to undress and prepare for bed. "We'll have to get used to that" George was the first to speak as he dressed, casting a quick look to his brother whom replied "yeah I know, it's not too bad , the secret thing…but its no fun either."

Fred didn't bother changing and just stripped to his boxers, bare chested he stretched his arms over his head before sitting on the edge of his bed; mulling over his own words. It wasn't 'bad', it was unfortunate, more so because it was no small feat for Severus to trust them like that and to keep getting interrupted or to make the environment any less secure than it already was simply wasn't fair. But life wasn't fair. He let out a sigh before asking his brother a much more fun question to take his mind off things: "do you think if we hadn't been interrupted…"

He didn't even have to finish before George's eyes brightened, smile across his lips cheekily; the younger twin clad in pyjama bottoms and a thin vest before sitting on his own bed and facing his sibling. "Not sure, think we might have gotten to do… _things_."

A glint in the younger's eye and a playful smirk preluded his cheeky continuation: as though musing aloud "getting to do things with Severus…getting to do things to Severus, maybe even have things done to us by Sever-"

"Bro if you don't quit it I'm going to head back and jump him, death eater audience or none" and finally the tension broke and weight lifted, both laughed and loosened up finally. They smiled at each other a moment, like a pride between them that they could get over anything and be their positive selves through it.

"Where could we have a date that wouldn't get interrupted?" Fred asked, and so their chat continued, relaxing into words and ideas flowed easier. No clue to the question at hand, Severus in theory could be summoned at any time but in general…there really wasn't anywhere, Severus' home was also his business, Fred and George's home was hardly private, dorms were out of the question and Severus' chambers were visited by other professors and the like, plus there was hardly a subtle way to ask to have a date in his private quarters that didn't scream the want for sexual favours and they couldn't risk being seen.

After much discussion and a few diversions both lay on their beds staring at the ceiling, knowing their discussion would have to hush soon and others would retire for the night, neither could shake the knowledge either that Severus was possibly still speaking with a group of dark followers and, though they were pretty sure of his current safety, they couldn't help but want him near by or in their arms again.

"It'll happen one way or another, just keep going with the flow" Fred concluded and both smiled sleepily, they were beat, they'd be lucky if they could be bothered getting under the covers before nodding off.

"Fucking great kisser" George mused surprising his brother and both chuckled, sleepy smirks never fading.

"Language little brother" Fred teased before thinking a little longer on it and surrendered; "nah your right; fucking amazing kisser."


	8. A Fickle Thing

_A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! A shorter chapter this time and hope you like it, next one should be lots of fun! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Fickle Thing**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

The Headmaster's office entrance moved, no password needed apparently meaning that Albus had no will against whomever his visitors were, and his twinkling eyes brightened at just who stepped into view. One after the other Fred and George Weasley walked into the circular and lively room as the entrance closed behind them; they seemed neither in trouble nor with an obvious task so the old wizard's curiosity increased;not that he hadn't expected they might come by and no doubt with questions or thoughts to discuss.

They were in Quidditch gear and likely got off from practice a little early, still a little dishevelled but not tuckered out like others would be, their energy seemingly boundless. "I wondered when I might be seeing you two in here, it's been a while since your last prank" Albus chimed, the tone of his voice friendly but knowing.

Confirming their subject matter was not schooling or mischief the Fred subtly answered "we've been understandably focused elsewhere, sir" and the pair gave soft smiles.

"Business or personal?" he smiled and both kept smiling back and answered "both".

With a small nod he beckoned them to sit in the lavish armchairs in front of his desk and once seated the pair exchanged a look, their teamwork still remarkable, and George took in a steadying breath before speaking "obviously you're aware of developments between ourselves and S-Severus" a slight stutter as he realised it was the first time he was showing such familiarity in front of someone that wasn't the man in question or his brother, the feeling good but throughly new: "and that he has been sharing some more serious matters with us: the more we learn and the longer we're with him the more of that double life we're seeing and we are fully aware that we have seen barely anything to the true significance of his duties".

Albus nodded taking in what they were saying, they'd clearly spoken of this matter privately thinking out this meeting and just what to say, good, preparedness very comforting given the topic at hand and just what they were being trusted with. He waited for them to continue, the glint in his eye telling them he was well aware of what they were going to ask but not going to say it for them.

"Our parents and older brothers are already in The Order, frankly it's inevitable that we would join too and…why wait? This isn't a brash decision either, we've been considering asking since Ron started helping Harry and we've done our parts here and there; now with Severus we feel its in everyones best interest."

Albus' smile widened, they'd certainly thought this through, "I've been thinking along similar lines but you had to come to that decision on your own, you're both more than mature enough, and especially with such dangerous information it would be smart for you to be better established within The Order. Also…"

"Yes, Headmaster?" they prompted after he drifted a little into thought.

"Information is a fickle thing, it would be best for you to learn Occlumency to better protect it" Albus spoke with a duty and brows furrowed, they might have heard the term before but it wasn't really part of the school curriculum. "It's rare and a difficult skill to learn, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind donating the time to learn it…"

The brothers exchanged a look, just confirming they were on the same page before nodding, 'so dedicated' Albus couldn't help but think, pride swelled as well as relief in their feelings for Severus so blatant and true. The did seem a little daunted but unwatered, more because of how little they knew on the subject: so he lightened their worries somewhat and couldn't hide the grin as he spoke "it'll take a lot of practice…and how fortuitous that of all people the best one to teach you is Severus himself."

The sheer delight in their eyes told the old wizard a world of feelings the pair held for the Potions Master, and though they were still very grounded in the difficulty of the task, it was clear they cherished any time spent with him and how very sweet that way.

* * *

"You want me…to do _what_ now?" Severus spoke in a deliberate tone, a brow quirking at the words he'd heard just seconds ago, waiting for the Headmaster to dare to repeat himself. The potions master was sat much like the twins must have been not too long ago facing the decorative and busy desk and the elderly wizard.

Albus didn't let his smile waver though it was subtle to begin with as he spoke in a carefully positive way "teach the twins occlumens, doesn't it make sense?" he extended knowing the best way to speak with the man was with thorough logic.

Severus sunk back in the plush chair that did nothing to comfort as he folded his arms and unhappily had to admit the truth "…yes, it does." He couldn't help it, feeling a tightening in his chest and his tummy flip at the development, it wasn't as though the pair joining wasn't to be expected, or for it to be soon considering their skills and maturity on the matter already, but…an anxiety crept through his mind and threatened his heart in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Whats the matter, I thought you'd agree" Albus said, gently he prodded but was genuinely a little confused.

"I do agree Albus…" Severus said with such self control most wouldn't see the stress behind the words, Albus knew better, "it makes every bit of logical sense" the professor admitted as well.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Albus or they hadn't spoken of difficult thing before but it just took a time and some stratagem by the elder: it wasn't as easy as it was with his boyfriends. The man didn't open up easily, and no amount of general asking if he was alright would suffice to get him to talk so Albus took it a step further, he wasn't completely oblivious to the difficulty of the matter and asked in a comforting tone "…makes it more real, doesn't it?"

The deep breath and averted eyes were a good sign that he was along the right lines, the man's mind likely trying to stop thinking at all so he didn't feel the need to share, but there was something in those eyes, something more than the usual; they looked the closest to tears the man could allow. "What's wrong, are you upset?" Albus worried a moment he'd done something terribly wrong and luckily Severus waved off the concern, the genuine care in Albus' voice having earned him some explanation; that and all their years to speaking to one another.

Severus held back the emotional storm in his heart that even he just wanted to tell to piss off and contextualised his thoughts a little "it makes things more secure…in a lot of ways…but it also wouldn't be required if they weren't being put into more danger." It was normal to feel like that, the twins felt that way about him too, and he was well aware of that his reaction was telling the Headmaster just how important the twins had become to him which was a rare vulnerability he didn't share easily.

Albus helped the logical argument with "it was inevitable, they were going to join next year I'd imagine."

"Yes," and there it was again, that same pained glint in obsidian eyes that told Albus just how deeply the words came "and that's what I'd have to tell myself if the worst were to happen…and never actually believe that it wasn't my fault" Severus explained and suddenly a world of familiar conversations raced to their minds; this subject one well explored and terribly unmovable despite all kind words.

"…Lily wasn't your fault you know" Albus said, his smile finally dropping to a sensitive and soft expression, eyes looking over spectacles to gauge the mans reaction, she could never be brought up lightly.

That was true. Severus knew that, he'd pushed her away too young to have had any real affect on what her life became, however the heart didn't listen to things like that. "Logic and reason doesn't enter into it…"

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you first, at very least prepared you before the fact" Albus said, the man was so good at hiding emotions and seeming invincible even Albus could forget just how fragile he could be if you hit certain targets.

Severus shook his head slightly, his dark hair flirting about his face and if he weren't so sensitive at the moment Albus might have let himself smile. Despite the current conversation nothing could shake the joy of that morning, glad that someone, never mind two such bright and caring people also saw what a gem Severus was. The Headmaster had told Severus countless tales of his youth, some that even made him blush, nothing graphically but more than implied and Severus would just listen as though it was any other anecdote. Were Albus a younger man he'd have adored the Slytherin in front of him, it was bittersweet really for a lonely old wizard so flirtatious and carefree in earlier years not to have a special companion now. Perhaps Severus knew this, and thats why he listened to an old fools stories.

Instead Albus lived with the knowledge that by the time he met a very young Severus he was already decades passed desire that wasn't fuelled by memories alone, and so far removed he did such a great disservice by him years before, favouring his cherished Gryffindors above all else. Not a habit completely cured but he was mindful and certainly weaved with remnants of regret.

"No…there are things much bigger to consider, I should have suggested it myself…" Severus reasoned despite his feelings and he would be angry with himself to say anything less.

And that was as good as it could get in such a wonky world, finding ways to deal with what must be done was really the best they could hope for and so the topic was dealt with. Albus' eyes returned to their usual glinting "they're nuts about you you know" he offered, "could see it clear as day."

Severus' expression showed some amusement in the comment, he was still amazed himself at just how much they cared and how they handled the obstacles and difficulties that came their way; "yes, they must be clinically insane" he joked and the elder laughed.

"Perhaps…but dedicated."

A subtle bravery so few knew the man practiced every moment of his life became suddenly vibrant as the potions master seemed to decide just how to take the next step: "well then…I suppose I should make sure they can continue to be so with at least one less worry…once they've learned occlumens they can learn even more…"

Albus just watched the man with pride; who'd have thought a remedy for years of emotional oppression would be a pair of Weasleys?

* * *

Dark clouds filled the sky, spitting rain making the cobbled pavements glisten as the three walked back from their date, Diagon Alley at night with all the business' packed up was practically deserted, and even then the secret romantics were well covered in charms to disguise to anyone other than themselves, enough to handle any passerby and muffling charms to make their conversations still very private.

They'd spoken about the twins' decision, and it was the twins decision regardless of concerns and it was the right one for them, Severus hardly had a leg to stand on as far as putting oneself in danger anyway. He'd had made very clear to them the difficulties of occlumens and the art of learning it, while daunting they never backed down and even seemed to meld it to their other sense of duty, they were indeed on the side of light and thoroughly so.

Some thunder in the distance told them of a storm on its way and the rain picked up, hair and clothes slightly damp but nothing too bothersome as they had a walk yet to the floo. "…Are you sure, I more than understand if this is too much" Severus said, insecurity getting the best of him and he didn't need to elaborate for them to know what he was talking about; the list was so long it could be published as a hardback: secrecy, emotional and informational barriers and the fate of the wizarding world to name a few.

Without room to argue, not that he would George was the first to pull him into a kiss, their charms still keeping them hidden and the pressing of lips so very gentle but firm. The options master couldn't believe the effect something so brief and simple could have on him, not to mention even pulling apart and looking up to the red heads bright blue eyes and charming grin made him weak at the knees. "We're here, aren't we?" George chimed genuinely only for his brother to join too and kiss his hand, slowly and deliberately before supporting the sentiment: "yeah, you're stuck with us Sev."

Severus could only shake off what insecurities he could and smile at their antics, "you say that now, wait until you're learning Occlumens, it's no walk in the park" he reiterated from earlier.

"The we can prove to you our dedication all the more" Fred smirked and adored the expression on his boyfriends face, that telling blush at how forward and caring they were never ceased to move the dark clad man, so unused to it the twins need only voice it clearly to have an effect on him. The rain started hitting the ground with strength and coming on much heavier almost instantly and still a while from the floo the three stopped their cute exchange and continued walking quickly along Diagon Alley, and it was George that had the idea to just nip into the shop.

The younger twin unlocked the place with keys and a spell, lifting the shutters and the three quickly soaked men shuffled in and out of the storm before closing both the door and shutters yet again. The noise of the storm quieted greatly as soon as closed off Severus noted as he hugged himself, he hadn't realised he was shivering as his clothes were good for coverage but not so weatherproof and being so lean the chill was biting.

While the pair bustled about quickly Severus looked around, the pair had done quite a lot of work and the shop was progressing nicely, there were still areas filled with boxed and equipment tables both piled on each other and laid out, couches goods and other things. His thoughts interrupted when the lights came on, not so bright and garish as they would be during the day and Fred came over to him, he'd shaken of his own wet coat and like a gentleman gestured to take Severus'. Strong hands slipped the garment form his shoulders, with care it was placed on a close by radiator and were quick to return, with a charming smile Fred noted the shuddering man and ran his hands up and down Severus' slim arms warming him up.

Severus could only watch as at some point he ran a hand through messy red hair that threatened to flop over bright blues, the action so handsome and with his coat off his damp shirt clung to the muscular Quidditch body and the same look of attraction was returned.

Fred couldn't help but like the look of the dark haired man as he was, he enjoyed the view regardless but the shivering meant sensation, it invited him to hold him and warm him up, long hair clung to that elegant face and neck, droplets lucky to run and patter over flushed ivory skin, his clothes clinging making him look smaller and he did think to use spell to heat them better but instead was overwhelmed by the need to kiss him.

George after getting the fire going strong and feeling that a few of the radiators were doing their jobs looked to his brother and boyfriend, the pair joined in a kiss, Fred's arms encircling that slim waist with ease and Severus' over Fred's wide shoulders, the sight a pure delight and he couldn't help but think: the shop, actually, _was_ rather private.


	9. Challenge Accepted

_A/N: Mature chapter warning, both for the intimate scenario and mentions of past abuse. Have fun reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Challenge Accepted**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

Severus trembled at Fred's touch, gathered against that strong Quidditch body as he arched into the quickly deepening kiss, a tongue masterfully toying with his own and claiming his mouth in a dominant action and though he played back somewhat he enjoyed just what the man could make him feel. His own elegant fingers were weaved into short fiery locks still dripping wet while Fred's hands rubbed over his back and pulled him closer.

Soon enough he felt the heat of another body behind him, the anticipation alone terribly exciting as George pressed against his back, Fred's hands moving to Severus' hips and sides while his brother joined in, kissing along the professor's jawline. Pressed flush between them with no room to move that wasn't at their allowance Severus was surprised just how much he enjoyed every aspect of this position, never before had he been so trusting; but between them he felt safe and at that moment so very, very hot.

George gently took Severus' earlobe between his teeth and gave a tender nibble and nip to the skin, electricity thrumming through the dark haired man's flesh at such small gestures but he didn't care, self control willingly left out in the rain at least for a little while. Arms encircled him from behind, crossing over his torso as kisses moved down his neck, a sweet nuzzle moving the long wet hair away to give snow white skin the attention George so desperately wanted to give.

All parties hungry for contact and experience overdue shoes and boots were kicked off quickly, hands explored more bravely as both young men pressed against their boyfriend, a slight press adding to the passion and friction. Nervousness snuck into Severus' mind through the haze as George's hand played with he bottom of his shirt, fingertips flirting with the idea and eventually touching the flesh beneath. His thoughts might have gotten the better of him if that hand weren't to skilled and Fred's tongue in his mouth so eager to share its talents. A slight moan was muffled by Fred's lips making him smirk and press harder against Severus' body, a slight grind to the action.

Fred was already hard, a passionate man, and Severus' brows raised at the impressive feel of it, he wasn't ready for sex yet but definitely wanted to indulge and explore this area of their relationship, and so let Fred press up against him, the heat through his trousers and sheer size of it made him blush and shiver, trying to suppress the idea that George likely possessed an identical endowment. George's hands crept upwards under the shirt as his hot breath ghosted over his ear and neck, kissing downward before sucking on the elegant neck, wet hair adding to the sensations as fingers played over abdomen, ribs and eventually a nipple. A gentle, teasing rub made him shudder.

Fred's kiss moved, peppering along the fine jaw to the neck nipping and sucking matching his brother's action, it didn't take long for the pair to switch places, George claiming those lips with his own and diligent tongue quick to explore every place it could find making Severus lean into him, including his hands, playful fingers still playing under his shirt. Fred pressed against the Slytherin, hardness against his backside teasing a future endeavour while bringing his hand near his brother but to undo a button, and then another and smoothly unfastening the garment with ease until open and both Gryffindors' hands were on him.

As George kissed down Severus' neck to his collar and chest he spied several scars though he felt no differently to seeing those on his arms before, a couple providing a natural guide over skin for him to follow with his tongue. Severus free from kisses but still in a lusty haze could only run fingers through fiery locks as he was tasted and wonderfully tortured by their teasing, his attention only shifted when Fred's hands ran over his torso daringly, then to his sides and then hips, fingertips massaging into the flesh there before tracing over Severus' backside.

Enjoying the curve of the man's bottom in his hands, Fred kneaded slightly and gave a playful nip to the neck with careful teeth. George suddenly took him in a hot kiss that surprised with the passion, Severus' neck arching as a tongue entered impossibly deep and he was held close, feeling the younger's hardness against him and though he couldn't be sure until he looked it seemed they were truly identical. A slight grind from both George and Fred made him gasp into the kiss, his own arousal soon following only hindered by nervousness and a busy mind.

Pleasure humming through him, Severus barely recalled he could move but refused to be outclassed but had to return, one hand moved down George's chest, skilfully starting to unbutton his damp shirt that clung deliciously to defined muscles. They parted lips breathlessly to share a hazy glance at each other, a tender moment amongst the heat before George joined Severus' fingers in unbuttoning faster, sliding the fabric from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, pressing both their bare chests against each other now with brilliant friction and a deliberate grind of members made Severus' arousal also pronounced.

Ivory hands moved down tanned sides enjoying every muscle and line, taking into memory the feeling of Quiddich earned scars that differentiated the two brothers. Fred's hands only halted their fondling from behind to quickly remove his shirt as well, afterwards one hand guided Severus' face to turn to the side and claim him in a kiss over his shoulder. George took the angle of Severus' neck to kiss down it admiring the already forming hickeys that were a mixture of the twins' affections.

Fred's hands moved to Severus' hips and fingers teased along Severus' trouser belt asking for permission, Severus' mind a blur of sensations wrapped in a kiss and travelling lips of the younger twins down his chest. Parting for air, Fred's eyes stared into Severus' with desire and took in the sight of the usually well controlled man flushed and blushing. A nuzzle into damp dark hair, Fred's whisper into Severus' ear was a considerate one "Sev, how would you like this to go? We're happy whatever…" and gave a playful nibble to just under Severus's ear making it so terribly hard to think.

A slight moan escaped at he affection overload when George kissed his nipple while the other hand almost tickled down his stomach, before George finally pushed the dark shirt from Severus' shoulders that had been hanging loose. Both the question and the exposure made Severus' tense slightly, the first time both would be able to see the extent of his scars and just being on show in general had him hesitate. "You alright, we can stop if-"

Severus certainly needed to be handled with care, they knew that, his intimidations and guards were strong because beneath everything he was able to be so very fragile, and despite the passion and enjoyment the man was in his own head. "It's nothing…I…" Severus tried but something in those eyes showed he struggled with the answer and both brothers stilled, still holding him close with gentle eyes they each looked to him with patience. The silence amongst the haze only had their concern grow: "we'd rather you told us, really whatever it is won't bother us, we just want to get closer to you...have even more fun with you…what's wrong?" George asked softly.

A few things crossed their minds, Severus' insecurities for one; the scars they could see were no different than the ones they already knew of, at least in their reaction. The severity of the ones on his back were surprising but to be expected from a werewolf attack, and they only added to the ivory skin, mapping his lean body fit from duelling that they couldn't wait to make feel so damn good. The dark mark on Severus' lower arm they'd been introduced to in one of their many discussions about Severus' role, to them it was no different than a badge representing his duty. Maybe it just was too fast and they'd read the signals wrong, that want impossible and to be respected, but it didn't seem like it. Severus was nervous sure, but that could be normal and something to be supported through. "…Have you ever been with a guy before, at all?" Fred asked to try and understand the pause, he didn't bother asking if he'd been with twins before as that was a pretty obvious no, but the male part would give an indication of how much he knew of the situation as he'd never spoken of exes or other experiences. Severus stilled for a moment, too still, struggling with an answer the man managed to give a hesitant nod. Something was wrong.

Severus was wondering when or if this would come up, in the moment he found himself panicking slightly and struggling to find his words, a rare thing for him, he really didn't know what to say about this or how to think on it, it was one of the few topics even Albus was kept mostly in the dark about so he wasn't practiced in speaking about it like other terrible stories. "It's hard to explain," Severus tried, his voice raspier from the kissing and forcing himself to just for once, actually just feel able to trust and be open: "I've never been with a man, with anyone…by _choice_."

Despite Severus' even tone, stating a fact that he felt needed to be known, Fred's fingers gripped a little harder by sheer protective instinct, meanwhile George's eyes softened comfortingly so, they really did have their differences it seemed. Neither lacking in the other's prominent emotions but they clearly held certain leanings in habit. So…the truth was out. Even thought he subject matter was something horrible and it certainly had its effects on him, he was unluckily well acquainted with the darkness of men in many other ways so why would sexualised power and control be any different. There was trauma, yes, but not a fresh wound. Though to show those emotional scars and where they came from was anew and frightening experience, especially the longer this hesitance went on, the heat cooling much to his need for talk and dismay.

George was the first to reply, hands moved to either side of an elegant face and kissed him sweetly, drawing back with tingles ghosting over lips as he spoke "we had no idea, we noticed you were nervous but…wow…"

For a split moment Severus worried, they were wonderful and cared so much but some things people just didn't understand or knew how to handle, especially uncomfortable since usually he seemed so invincible. Fred quickly chased that away as he moved slightly in front and added "yeah Severus, like we said before, if you need us to stop or back off for any reason just let us know, and…we would never do that to you."

Some relief washed over him, they still wanted him, still wanted to get closer and were still being shockingly supportive. "I know that" Severus found himself smiling, something he never thought he would do discussing such a topic, "I might need your patience…when it comes to advancing things. But I know _this_ is different, what I've been through before…it couldn't really be called sex, it wasn't at all."

Severus didn't want to ruin the mood, and for such a hurtful topic to still be invading his life bothered him too as he watched the twins in their turn to hesitate. He hadn't seen that before, they had taken time to confirm or support echoer before but their eyes looked a little more lost than normal. "I understand if this bothers you both, I-"

"Severus, nothing about this is your fault, at all" George interrupted him and kissed his cheek, then lips, a warmth returning to the scene.

"Would you tell us about it, when your ready?" Fred kissed him next, something about his harder movements was comforting next to George's considerate softness, pulling back for the dark haired man to nod. "I'd imagine its daunting, this, with us, I mean."

"Theres two of us and it might be intimating to even be with one, but we both really want you and care for you" George confirmed to him, leaving no room for doubt in those words.

Severus took a deep breath, looking at both his boyfriends feeling luckier that he had ever imagined, "yes, it is daunting, but it's also okay, I want to get closer…I really do."

"Sev, with us, we want it to be your choice, to trust us" Fred smiled, shining a light on the safe space he had been in all along with the twins, "yeah, from the way you talk about it, it sounds like a past thing…is it?" George asked, nothing pressuring just curious, he didn't blame them at all for wanting to know that. He would want to know if they were going through that and even if they had a problem with it. He did still notice they'd distanced slightly, touches sweet and the heat still around but gentler, hopefully not too far faded.

"Yes, very much an early days of initiation thing, and before I became so highly regarded by you know who…now no one would dare, but…" so many things the twins wanted to say must have showed themselves, something betrayed in their eyes for Severus to suddenly stop his explanation and assert what he say: " _it bothers you_."

The statement wasn't accusatory, but it was fuelled in a way that the twins couldn't stand to hear, like the Slytherin was preparing to build his walls back up should this experience take a turn and after sharing a quick glance they crumbled any thought of it. Both took a hand of his each, holding firmly and with care, bold words escaped George's lips only a moment before they were to leave Fred's: "…it _does_ bother us." Only a blip was allowed in Severus' mind to think of tainted lives and resentment before the rest followed, "…but only because some terrible things have happened to someone we care about so much." Their eyes so sincere and surprised, a sudden deep kiss, and then another from the other, a muddle of affection and sweetness mad him dizzy as Fred smiled and spoke: "it'll be different with us, you can trust us, but we understand if that takes time" a weight to the words that moved the usually stoic man.

Smiling and feeling strangely emotional Severus just let the waves of comfort and care wash over him as both kissed him and held him like he were a privilege to indulge in. In truth he was anxious but he was also excited, the latter the rarer of experiences for him. As the twins both kissed down his neck, hands returning to their gentle caressing, waiting for him to give the go ahead after what was a sensitive revelation he could only smile and hunger for more.

"Well then prove it," he smirked, the mood was somehow if anything more intimate now, barriers dropped and a transparency strengthening bonds unreasonably powerful. "I'm not ready for 'everything' yet, but I'm sure we could get to know each other…more intimately." A confidence, one Severus could barely recall he possessed in anything other than his crafts and certainly not in himself, was burning brighter and warmer than before, surprising himself and thoroughly entertaining his partners.

"No complaints to that here," Fred almost growled, assertive hands quick to pull him closer and cheeky smiles returned to the pair, the eldest Weasley gathered the older wizard against him in strong arms and a deep kiss: he seemed slightly possessive, not in a jealous or harmful way, just a natural need to keep things cared for close by and George wasn't far behind, his hands with a certain grip and hold that told of similar feelings too, but George's indulgence was in the supportive words he couldn't help but whisper as his kissed and licked and nipped.

"Good, let's see if your actions back up your lovely words, hm?"

Weasley smirks chimed in gleeful unison: "challenge accepted!" to receive a small laugh and sweet kisses.

Soon enough the three were kissing and fondling and with even more passion than the previous, a glint in the eyes that added depth to every shudder and arch. The fact of what horrible things had been done helped the twins understand more about the guard, possibly his physical privacy and covering which was also in relation to bullying: he had clearly been treated with a lack of care, and without sexual experience that was mutual their exchange was likely very scary for him but they wanted to show all they could of just how wanted, lusted after and special he was to them. They wanted to make him feel pleasure, feel safe and feel so damned happy he could forget the scary world for a while.

Fred was the first to escalate things again, a deliberate grind against Severus' crotch causing friction and both to harden, George kissing down his neck and delighting as a skilled tongue traced over a long scar over his collar bone and down his chest. Through Fred's actions were bowler there was a detail in George's actions that was all too graphic as he kissed and nibbled the slim body.

Fred's fingers toyed with Severus' belt, waiting for the subtle nod which was granted in a lusty daze, a firm but gentle touch caressed the tented bulge while the other hand undid the belt to open the garment further. A trembling breath escaped him as the hand wrapped easily around his erection in a careful stroke, dark eyes closed trying to keep some self control but he felt the throb of pleasure and his knees going weaker as that hand continued it's rubbing.

The twins couldn't stop smirking, the poised and guarded Severus Snape wanting them and comfortable with them to be here, teasing and indulging in him, making him gasp and moan they were in heaven. Fred claimed already kiss swollen lips as he continued to touch him, George not to forgotten however as he kissed and licked lower and lower, a trail leading to where the older twin's hand moved, the younger more than deliberately implying to move onto a certain act.

George slowly lowered to his knees and his brother knew to move his hand away, giving George access to Severus' member which he wasted no time in taking past his lips. A sudden moan made Fred smirk against him and move to kiss down the neck and suck on the flesh there, Severus' dark eyes then able to look downward to the youngest of the three looking erotic as hell, softly sucking and starting to bob his head gently over the heated erection.

Severus had to be in some weird wonderland with both young, amazing men treating him so preciously and passionately at the same time. One elegant hand found its way into George's fiery red hair, still slightly damp from the rain, playing with the slightly wavy locks as he continued to please the Slytherin with dedication. Never had he been on the receiving end of oral sex and any experience he had of giving it was rough and demeaning, yet as George continued to please him he saw the act for what it could be, very giving and sharing rather than taking; everything was different here, like this, with them.

More than enjoying the sensations George was making him feel with every suck along his length, Severus needed to take his eyes from the display or he wouldn't last long from the sight alone. With his other hand he traced down Fred's broad chest, the slightest use of nails to make him shiver before reaching the taller man's bulge. Trapped behind dark fabric the tent it caused was thoroughly impressive, and a little daunting, but that didn't stop him from pressing his hand against it, gently massaging it there and feeling that hot hardness eliciting a low sound from Fred's throat at the throb.

Fred's hand continued to play with Severus' chest and eventually one strong arm around his waist pulled him slightly forward, pushing him against George in the process several times, hand against Severus' bottom, fingers kneading flesh as he guided him into small thrusts into the younger's mouth. The way in which the brothers worked together in these shared partners becoming clearer, they didn't touch each other so to speak, but assisted the other, giving access, enabling each other and thoroughly sharing their lover.

Severus' thumb found the tip of Fred's erection and pressed slightly, hand rubbing the rest of the member and giving a squeeze, pressing the fabric against sensitive flesh and his lover moaned in an almost growl before sucking that pale neck leaving a dark hickey amongst the rest. George hummed around the cock in his mouth, the vibration a startling delight as Severus' grip tightened in his hair and a slight buck of the hips were completely outwit his control.

The twins had some experience with male partners so George handled the sudden jerk well, very pleased with himself to have gotten such a response he found himself smirking around the hardness. With one long, slow suck George released him and quickly stood, claiming Severus in a heated but brief kiss, took his hand and guided him hurriedly towards the couch not to far, Fred not missing a beat by their sides.

All were breathless and flushed, despite walking never losing their closeness and contact with kisses and caressed, some twin-telepathy like connection meant the two worked without speech but in total sync as Severus was guided, being kissed in turn the entire time, to lie down on the plush cushions with his head on the armrest. Wide cushion allowed Fred to be seated on the edge of the couch next to his lover, kissing him and hands over his chest as before, and George was quick to resume his earlier task and took the straining member into his mouth again.

Bolder than before Severus was quick to undo Fred's trousers and free his cock, feeling the weight and heat in his hand, skin to skin, and gave it a careful but firm stroke, "ah fuck, Sev" Fred let slip in a gruff moan, making eye contact that would melt any lover. Severus would have smirked if George hadn't chosen that moment to suck especially hard and taking him deep into his throat, face buried against the dark hair at his crotch.

So many hands on him, mouths, flesh, eyes and ears taking in the trembles and gasps, lying almost bare beneath two strong young wizards, yet he was safe, a feeling and situation alien to him as he clung in gentle ways, arching into Fred's kisses and his free hand in George's hair and sometimes stroking his handsome face. Of all the sensations, and bloody fantastic ones at that, it was the one in his chest that shook him the most and from the looks in their eyes it seemed they might be feeling the same.

George's hands gripped Severus' hips, massaging before slowly slipping his trousers lower down his thighs, silently asking permission Severus lifted himself slightly to allow the garment to be removed sliding down slim legs and to the floor. Completely naked being showered with affection by exquisitely talented young men who were focused only on tasting and touching him more made him shiver in bliss, toes curling as the removal of clothes only increased the pace of their ministrations. George's mouth moving faster along his dick and Fred's kisses and caresses stronger and desperate, a slight thrust into his palm as he continued to stroke the eldest twin.

Fred found it entertaining enough just watching the two, playing with a pale nipple with one hand, the second hand caressing up and down his body as pleasure thrummed through his member, Severus' hands skilled in general and more than applicable to intimacies of the bedroom, of shop space as the case may be. It was an interesting relationship between the brothers in this voyeuristic sense, as many did with visual eroticisms they couldn't help but put themselves in the scenario before them, with twins it was so much easier to put yourself in the place of someone identical to you. Simultaneously imagining what it was like total that cock into his mouth, elicit those moans from the writhing Slytherin while also receiving a talented hand job and kissing over his face and upper body.

The relentless pleasure had Severus arching against George's mouth and delicious noises he never knew he could make gracing the Weasleys' ears. A tension build and slightly erratic thrusts fro his hips had Severus feeling close to release, panting he gently tugged on red locks with a breathless "George, ah-s-stop" his tone nothing worrisome.

"You alright, Sev, looking mighty breathless there?" Fred whispered seductively against his ear before giving it a cheeky nip with his teeth, George released the member, slick with saliva with a graphically erotic shine, and spoke with shocking clarity regarding the act he was just performing seconds ago, "not ready for the fun to be over yet huh?" The youngest gave a last, startling lick to the tip making Severus gasp slightly before claiming the Slytherin's lips, a slight taste of precum over his tongue as he did so.

Severus' hand ceased its stroking and as George pulled back he made a clear request to his lovers: "I seem to be the only one in total undress, care to join me?" Those words so hot the pair were quick to comply, moving from the couch their muscular, sunkissed, Quiddich hardened bodies a joy to watch as both slid their trousers down smoothly and kicking them from their ankles. Indeed, aside from the odd nick, the two were identical. Dark eyes couldn't help but roam and drink in the sight, that hungry look making the twins excited in many ways as they returned to their lover's side.

They're positions switched up a bit this time as in a flurry of kisses and touches Severus found himself in Fred's lap, he felt so small not only in comparison to the taller, bulkier body but to be next to two was an unexpected thrill, being consumed by their presence as the feel of skin on skin became addictive. Fred's hand easily claimed both their members together grinding against the other, the feeling tight and scorchingly pleasurable, jolts like electricity singing over skin as George stood behind Severus, hands feeling over his torso and claiming him in a deep kiss over his shoulder.

Severus' was the one to reach blindly behind himself to find George's arm and guide him to the couch as well, kneeling next to the grinding pair on the plush couch, his erection thus far mostly untouched but proudly standing hard as a rock. Severus wanted to see the difference, even more so than the nudity and receiving of pleasure, but to give it. A slight hesitance flashed behind his eyes, to which Fred was handily distracting him from with a tightening squeeze of both their erections together and George giving a gentle caress of Severus' long hair.

Slowly Severus leaned down towards George's cock, parted his lips with a scarlet blush over his pale skin and licked the tip experimentally, both twins seemed to still thoroughly enjoying the display and not wanting to miss a single detail. Both twins were well endowed so it was no small task though Severus found himself really wanting to return the favour and see what reactions he could inspire, so taking the head into his mouth carefully he swirled his tongue around the hot flesh. a low moan left George's lips and Fred eventually remembered to continue his stroking though his brain felt ready to explode at the sight so close to him. George looked downwards seeing both the grinding pair and Severus' own dark eyes switching from the task to upwards into George's own blue eyes.

Bravery increased the longer he toyed with the member in his mouth, sucking and licking and taking him in deeper inch by inch, gaining a comfortable rhythm for both and George's grunts and gasps were music to his ears. Severus hadn't done this before where it wasn't unpleasant or forced, George's self control kept him from choking, a courtesy not observed by all, and Fred's strokes eventually joined in the same rhythm, the odd squeeze making Severus' eyes close or body tense happily.

Fred's free hand felt over Severus' taut stomach and over his pecs, caressing his throat and softly placed itself on the back of Severus' head, gently guiding him deeper onto his brother's cock, the gesture so thoroughly intimate Severus found himself moaning around the member and George let out what could only be described as a growl at the vibration. "So, fucking good, Sev" George hummed and the Slytherin felt warmed by the praise, no egos or manipulations here, just genuine, hot desire and a sweet care.

The dark haired man found himself lost in both receiving pleasure from Fred and giving to George, learning impressively fast how to take the cock deep and suck hard effectively, his nose pressing close to the red hair at the base and taking in that masculine musk. Fred thumbed Severus' tip making him moan and grind harder against Fred's own straining hardness, friction making both gasp.

Both brothers took a small moment to look at each other, deliriously happy and romance drink they somehow through silence decided on their next move and how to see this experience through to a climactic end. Feeling Severus had become more than comfortable in giving oral George smiled at his talented lover as he carefully guided him away from his member and both twins simultaneously kissed his the sides of his face in adorable fashion.

Fred with ease lifted Severus to slightly wobbly feet as he stood and claimed his lips in an intense kiss, tongues dancing before Fred released him and through body language alone the twins seemed to decide their positions. Fred stood at the end of the couch by the arm as George whispered in Severus' ear "elbows on the arm of the couch, please love?"

Not only was the question the sexiest thing Severus had heard to which he was joyed to respond, but that was the first time they, or anyone, had given him such a pet name as ' _love'_. A dangerously happy pang in Severus' heart made itself known as he moved to comply, kneeling on the couch and banding to place his elbows on the arm of the couch, the plush material making the position perfectly comfortable and he lay eye level with Fred's crotch.

As Severus was becoming curious how George fit into this, especially considering he wasn't ready for the full thing yet, Fred continued his knack for distraction by running his fingers through obsidian locks and smiling as the tip of his cock just tapped Severus' bottom lip. Taking the member into his mouth with some confidence, Fred had little time to adjust tot he sudden pleasure of being buried in the Slytherin's throat and a powerful sucking sensation making him breathless and fingers tighten in dark hair naturally.

The younger twin meanwhile kneeled behind Severus, the weight on the couch making Severus tense slightly at the unfortunately familiar position before having his nerves put at ease when George bent over his back to speak in his ear: "this'll be fun, we promise, we wont be taking you tonight, however much we want to", massaging Severus' hip for emphasis with his words "it should be when the time is right…but trust us, you'll love this." And Severus shook of his silly nerves as he did, however unexpectedly, trust them with more of his heart than anyone else in the world.

Fred bucked slightly into Severus' mouth, his passion getting the better of himself though the Slytherin handled the move well, even giving a deliberate suck when he reached back to the head of his member, tonging the slit curiously to have Fred's grip tighten and moan "amazing, Sev, more" breathlessly.

George's hands and lips caressed down Severus' spine, peppering kisses over his form and tracing scars with fascination, the lean frame and pale skin like moonlight was stunning to see as he reached underneath him to grasp his member. Stroking the erection several times before his other hand moved to Severus' thighs and pressed between them making the man stall slightly waiting to feel what George's plan was. Smiling George hid nothing as his own cock was guided between ivory thighs to join Severus' member and the stroking hand, even receiving a slight squeeze between those legs as well as he gave a slight thrust into his own hand and against his lover's cock.

"Hmph" was the muffled noise Severus gave with a mouthful of cock and being pressed ever so slightly from behind against it with the ache of the wonderful friction he was receiving. Fighting the natural instinct Fred's increasingly tense hands betrayed what he really wanted to do. Through the dizziness of George stroking their members together, the slight brush of skin against his backside too with the heat of bodies part of the thrill, elegant hands came to hold Fred's hips and pull him slightly deeper, accepting the extra inches in the process.

Effectively letting Fred know he wasn't made of glass and that he could let go some, Fred thrust slightly harder and quicker than before, "so good, Sev. ah, so hot" came the praise and enjoyment, not sneers or put downs, and Severus wanted to give pleasure and increased his own actions. Fred threw his head back, the sight of Severus sucking him off and his brother positioned behind him like that would send him over the edge in an instant.

George too felt mesmerised by the view, Severus' slim form in front of him, trembling and looking so damned good giving head. He trust faster between the Slytherin's thighs and gripping their erections together with a couple of harsher strokes, the moans the move inspired something obscene. The sheer heat and sweat, the friction and thrusting something entirely erotic and consuming to all three. Even for the twins, as experienced and prolific as they young men had been prior there was an intimacy and need entirely new to them with Severus.

Severus started to squirm against George's relentless touch, a tightening sensation in his groin and he knew he wouldn't last long. Fingertips pressed almost bruisingly into Fred's hips which only ignighted more excitement form the man, picking up a pace practically fucking Severus' throat careful of the angle and becoming vigilant, Looking down to see not only the passionate scene of his brother and lvoer but Severus' own dark eyes looking up at him, mouth full of his member and his hurts grew erratic as he drew close to release.

"Ah, Sev…close" he warned and Severus just continued, closing his eyes and taking all Fred gave him, one long hard suck and the man was undone, a sudden jerk of the hips and splash over his tongue as Fred came hard. Panting and riding out his orgasm as his lover swallowed around the member, taking all he could Fred had never experienced something so damned sexy. He made sure to stroke Severus' hair and a entry thumb against his cheek should some of his affection. After licking the softening cock clean and swallowing his essence down Severus felt happy to have made his lover so excited and sated, those dazed blue eyes a strong indication of his high, and let it fall from his lips with a pant.

Fred was on him in an instant, bending on wobbly legs to claim him in with a deep kiss, fingers buried in inky locks as George sped up his strokes, Severus found himself clinging to Fred just to handle the onslaught of brilliant torture, burying his face in the muscular shoulder whimpering and gasping as the tension grew for both. George's free hand felt down his sides and to his milky thigh, playing and the slight grace of nails making him tingle and shudder beneath him. Pressing his lips to the back of Sever's neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh there he grunted.

Suddenly, like a snap deep within, Severus felt a wave of ecstasy he didn't know existed and climaxed into George's hand, a tremble that echoed in his bones had Severus' mind forget which way was up for a little while, just trusting himself in both pairs of their capable hands.

George's was close to follow, the sight and noise from the older wizard something he committed to blessed memory, the wet release only making his strokes easier and slick as he joined him, coming against Severus' own member and into his hand with a moan.

Somehow in their panting, sweaty, sticky mess the three untangled only to re-tangle in a muddle of arms and legs on the couch, a quickly whispered cleaning spell though no one could remember which one had the momentary clarity cast it, as the three lay lazily recovering from and in bliss together upon the plush, slightly abused cushions. All tried to gather their breath back as they nuzzled, sweet kisses between George and Severus as Fred's arm held Severus safely against him, snuggling in a well used heap with static upon skin still keeping their attention.

In their cosy mess of limps and satiated faces they could only admire each others flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, mussed hair and hickeys gracing all three though mostly and very noticeably upon Severus moonlight skin. After a comfortable quiet as all three came down from their high, only to find themselves in a sweet alternative one in each others company, someone had to say something, just to prove they even still had voices and words to use.

George kissed just under Severus' ear, over a dark hickey he wasn't sure if he or his brother left, and smirked before teasing "did we pass, professor?" A small laugh erupted from all and Severus tried his best to unboggle his mind to answer: "with flying colours…though I would suggest keeping up practice". That cheekiness never far away all smirked and in turn each Weasley claimed him in a deliberate kiss, trying to express in the calm of the shop what words failed to.

For an unknown length of time they spent just in each others company, holding and sighing, kissing, teasing and back to the start of holding and kissing all over again. Eventually, somehow aware of the outside world, one of the brothers managed to muse "the rain's stopped" and all smiled, Severus just snuggled deeper against his boyfriends and dismissed such thoughts with a "so it has".

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you'd like! x_

 _P.S. Not the easiest to write this kind of scene with three people, hopefully I managed to keep actions clear and who was doing what lol x_


	10. Sleeping Somehow

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you like this one too!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sleeping Somehow**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

The next week was a happy one, Severus' usual gloom and sharpness only an easily worn mask by reputation and not something truly felt by the dark haired man, an experience he certainly wasn't accustomed to. He was so happy he was almost uncomfortable with it, foreign to his own joy and a survival instinct from years of being bullied and in very real risk made him want to question any confidence he dared possess.

The old Severus would call him a fool for what he did about it, rather than harden his guard and create distance, rather than analyse every possible aspect until meaning was lost, rather than hide or pretend what he felt wasn't there: he confided. He confided in the very men that were making him so afraid. A rather tired Friday night from practicing Occlumens, of which the twins were learning quickly such a tricky art but still much left to go, the three were seated in the living room of Severus' apothecary and home. Retiring the topic for the night and eating supper together the Slytherin amongst their conversation admitted his discomfort, how he was happy and it felt wrong to be, but he knew the wrong feeing was out of fear and habit, and the pair just proved him right to trust yet again.

Not offended or judgemental they just smiled, knowing the weight of the act, how Severus was truly trusting them with his vulnerable side and is many issues built from decades of grief and negativity. With all his weapons, his tact and smarts, he could deceive and pretend, or avoid at the very least, but he was _choosing_ to open up to them because he wanted to. And the twins were proud not just to be making him happy, but to be the people he trusted in enough to tell of new, overwhelming feelings to and to just shower him in affection and see the progress in both their relationships and Severus himself. Proud of the brave man they were falling for more and more for every moment.

Finishing supper and getting cozy by the fireplace as the sky darkened and the twins made no move to leave, just enjoying their time with Severus in a sweetly domestic kind of way. The twins hadn't talked about it yet, not out loud, but shared many looks since a week ago. It had been such a simple thing, amongst their intimate night at the shop George had let the word slip genuinely but briefly from his lips. As a pet name, in the heat of the moment, he had called Severus: ' _love._ '

And although they could brush it off, Severus not taking it as any declaration but a passionate sweet-talk, hearing it aloud and speaking it however briefly had affected them with a startling clarity, they were indeed falling more and more every day…but already 'fallen'. They hadn't talked about it, each dealing with their feelings on their own which wasn't necessarily the norm, each questioning everything about this intense emotion that wanted to explode in fireworks at the mere thought of their lover. They wanted to be sure, know they weren't just being young and infatuated, but there was no sure guidebook for it, no test they could take and it wouldn't do much good…it wasn't so much about being unsure if they did love Severus - but how to handle that they did.

They chatted about their week, their lessons, the shop and more, just indulging in each others company and softly smiling the entire time. All were on the couch, Severus in the middle, leaning his back slightly against Fred whose arm was over his shoulder casually, and George by his side with their legs brushing and his arm around Severus' waist. Fred placed a kiss to Severus' dark hair as George's hand took Severus' softly, a thumb playing over knuckles mindlessly.

Suddenly Severus seemed to snatch his hand back and hold it to his own chest, both brothers alarmed by the fast movement and Severus' tensing shoulders. "Sev, you okay?" came Fred's concerned voice by his ear and Severus didn't answer right away which worried them more. Severus' other hand came to rest on his lower arm as though trying to sooth away any pain there and the situation became clear. Severus was being summoned.

It wasn't like they didn't know about it or had to suddenly change plans around it regularly, but this was the first time Severus was being summoned right in front of them mid-visit. The pain from the mark seemed to subside for a moment as Severus, his voice a little gruffer, said "unfortunately I believe that's my cue, I should go", the disappointment of such a turn to their otherwise wonderful evening was obvious for all and as Severus made a move to stand he instantly hissed and clutched his arm, the severity of the reaction making both Weasley's flinch and move to help as though there was something they could do.

"Well, he's in an impatient mood, I.."

"Sev?" George started before sharing a glance with his brother, both standing by Severus' side with both concern and about to ask something sweetly, Severus just waited to hear whatever it might be but was still surprised to hear "would you mind if we…stay?"

"Stay?" Severus considered the question, he had no problem with it, with their relationship and stories told there wasn't much he didn't mind them seeing and anything dangerous or unpleasant was locked away, not that they should snoop so aggressively regardless, "I have no idea how long I'll be, usually its a few hours but its been days befo-"

"We don't mind" Fred chimed in with, "we just want to be here when you do get back, whenever that is" Severus might have asked more on the matter if a third strike of pain to his arm didn't make itself known just as harsh as the last, "alright, you know where things are, see you later" Severus managed as the pain was short and quickly gave each a farewell kiss before leaving hurriedly.

As soon as Severus was gone the house felt hauntingly empty and tensely quiet, the change so sudden the twins just had to figure out how they felt…usually when Severus was at dark meetings or the like the twins learned after the fact or were only vaguely aware and told soon enough that their boyfriend was perfectly fine…this? This was their first time just solidly waiting and worrying over him. Feeling like they'd sleepwalked into the scenario the pair were glad to have asked to stay, their arms suddenly empty they'd hate to add any more time and distance to the earliest moment they could have him back in their company.

"Well, might as well get changed for bed" George noted, most likely in for a long night as neither were about to sleep soundly. Both set about closing curtains and turning off lights in the main rooms and stripped to boxers and t-shirts before making their way to Severus' bedroom. They'd seen the room before a few times, just general nosiness about the house and fetching the odd book for Severus' work while lending a helping hand. It was plain but equipped, plenty of quality, thick blankets and of course Severus' endless supply of literature making it to all ends of the house.

They didn't even think to look around, the wardrobes, chests and dressing screen all dismissed as both, as if on autopilot, acted to get settled for the night, only pausing a moment before for the first time getting into Severus' bed, it was large so plenty of space as they slid beneath the many covers and cast their eyes to the plain ceiling. Shoulder to shoulder the pair breathed, remaining still and quiet for a long time just trying to get some grasp on how they felt.

"…he'll be fine" George tried, his voice stabbing to the otherwise silent house. "Yeah, he has been so far, worst was a punishment, but…" Fred agreed.

George let out of wound up sigh of "…this sucks."

"Yeah…but mostly for Severus" was Fred's turn to try.

"True…but that's worse."

Immediately both felt helpless, hands itching for some action they could take so instead they rand fans over their eyes and through hair in a stressed motion, only moments ago they were so light and cheery but indeed only moments ago Severus was by their sides - and safe.

"Guess theres no doubt, huh?" Fred eventually mused aloud, George looking into his brothers eyes connecting on the meaning of the words, "I guess not, we've been got, cupid's aim and all that" George answered and both slowly smiled, tiredly, but smiled. They just felt so…upset. It was at no one in particular, just frustrated, unable to change things around someone they would do anything for if only possible. But that said so much about their hearts connections to the Professor.

"Sh…should we tell him?" came the hesitant question from the eldest Weasley, George only able to shrug "I have no idea…is it too soon?"

"No clue…we're so smart" Fred joked at their hopelessness and George replied "were smart enough to know we don't know anything at least" and both laughed quietly, their usual mirth not in full force but comfortable in each others company as always.

"You gonna try and sleep?" the youngest asked, emphasis on the word 'try'.

A nod answered that and both turned to sleep, getting comfortable in the quilts and struggling to find any position that they didn't feel restless in, minds too busy and hearts still pounding. Both struggled in silent defiance for a long time in the dark, painfully aware of just how awake they were and minutes went by like time was half frozen.

After a couple of hours one caved, a whisper of "you awake?" a metaphorical white flag and he was immediately joined with an annoyed "yes…it's not fun". Two pairs of bright blues glanced in sync towards the wall clock to see it was roughly 3am, defeated they turned to face each other and just talk. Staring with distraction the pair tried to make the other laugh, little stories from school or the like which ate up five minutes of an eternity.

"Visiting mum and dad on Sunday, remember?" George piped up.

"Oh yeah, best not eat too much tomorrow or won't handle how mum cooks at home" and both smiled, looking forward to visiting family with so much to talk about, like school and the shop and Sev- "…should we…tell them?"

"Tell mum and dad…about Severus and us?"

"Yeah, they're all part of the order by now except for Ron and Ginny but that's no problem, what do you think?"

The pair discussed it from all angles they could think of, an exciting idea to be sure, and for a little while their minds were swimming for than sinking in worry for their boyfriend and time was passing more kindly…or it felt that way, eyes cast to the wall clock only to realise they'd killed 22 minutes. Fuck.

Never had the pair been so restless before, usually able to make light in any scenario and, while they knew they were actually handling things well given just what risk Severus faced when summoned, the sheer power of the absence they felt, like Severus' non-attendance took up a physical space still unsettlingly empty, and the need to change that somehow shook both of them. It didn't frighten them, that feeling, they were concerned for a reason: someone so very precious to them placed himself regularly, understandably, in real danger. Their feeling was normal even if the situation wasn't.

After several far too short chats and failed attempts to sleep the pair found themselves pretending to slumber even if it meant some form of rest to weary souls, groggy and still busy minded after 5am and both were sure at that point they would be awake to see the sunrise. However, suddenly, a noise of doors and footsteps began downstairs, the brothers wondered a moment if they were simply hearing things or perhaps finally dreaming, but another noise and they were immediately up, throwing covers carelessly off of themselves to bolt out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

Looking tired and dishevelled the Gryffindors paid no mind to their appearances and with hope peered downstairs to the unlit space, their eyes were soon met with their lovers who stepped into view and looked right up to both of them. In a millisecond the pair took in that Severus looked shaken but unharmed, tired yet relieved to be home, all before the twins like excited loyal puppies practically ran down the steps to his side and comfortingly on all sides wrapped their arms around him.

Both were soon nuzzling dark hair and kissing his face, "are you ok, Sev?" and "anything happen?" soft questions just in case they should back off or something else required. Severus just smiled tiredly and told them he was fine, glad to be home and they could talk in the room. Swiftly the three were upstairs and Severus changed behind the screen quickly and got into bed with them, too shaken or numb to pause as the twins had.

It was warming to have such comfort waiting for him, people genuinely happy and brightened by his presence, no doubt their waiting having bothered them something terrible. Soon they were snuggled together, protective like they didn't want to let him go. A bittersweet thing and he felt for them. The twins meanwhile held him in arms they moments before felt emptier than ever, now filled with everything they wanted in one Slytherin gift and as irrational as it was the contact made them feel safer.

"I'm fine" he reassured and in turn kissed them both.

The twins waited for Severus to speak, his voice was sleepy but articulate enough they got every word as he answered their curiosities about the meeting, "don't worry, there was not much focus on myself luckily, most of the meeting was initiating new members unfortunately…" Severus had already explained that practice usually involved them proving their loyalty by killing or hurting a muggle or enemy. By Severus' shaken mood no doubt he witnessed some significant cruelty while away, it took a lot to bother his hardened nerves by now.

The brothers proved their talents in calming him down with gentle touches and safe company, how Severus ever got by without them he would never know, well except for sleeping potions to get past the worst nights - that's how. The pair kissed and held him and as silly or irrational as it was the Slytherin felt protected in the well known harsh world he'd seen more than enough of, but with every tremble the twins say they became more dedicated than ever to brightening his life even a little if they could.

Heavy eyelids drooped and Severus naturally snuggled deeper against his boyfriends, he thought for a moment that he couldn't possibly be thinking of sleeping, could he? How preposterous. He would always usually want nothing more than to be alone, keeping his distance and denying how he felt, to forget it and push it down, have the embarrassment of weakness never seen or shared but…somehow…it was different. Somehow, Severus fell asleep.

* * *

Understandably the next morning began rather late regarding their sleep deprived night, the three in a sweet mess of limbs on their lazy Saturday sleeping in until the drag of tiredness naturally dissipated. Carefully they shifted around each other as they awoke, Severus slightly quicker than the twins, perhaps he was just better used to the difficult nights and working on little rest, but it was a nice moment to see the two handsome young men holding him instinctually nuzzling against him as they soon joined him, those bright blues meeting black softly.

Both Gryffindors game a sleepy hum as they cuddled closer against Severus and kissed his head, "Morning" they greeted and Severus returned, his voice quieter than he expected being his first word of the day and not something usually shared in company. Daylight was winning the battle against the thick curtains and eventually the three were plenty awake while still very cosy in their comfortable heap.

"At some point I suppose we'd be best to start breakfast" Severus mused only for Fred to smirk and lean down to kiss Severus' neck, face getting covered in slightly messy dark hair in the process which was a treat to see the refined man first thing in the morning, if anything he was even more beautiful with the slight kink of a hair strand and relaxed shoulders and expression. "Or we could just eat you up?" Fred suggested as he continued kissing Severus' neck slightly tickling him as he also made noises to the effect of "nom nom nom."

George chuckled with a "save some for me bro" and joined, a kiss and delicate lick up Severus' throat to then kiss his chin and another to on his nose in a very cute gesture. Severus decided he wasn't awake enough to be embarrassed by the undoubtable blush over his pale skin and just let them have their way, their flurry of affection the perfect alarm clock even if it was terribly late in the day they made up for the inconvenience.

George brought him into a gentle kiss at first, a hand caressing the side of his face as they did so, before pulling back and saying in a gruff morning voice "you had us worried last night", it was nothing accusatory but they felt the need to address it, they hadn't spoken much as all were too tired and relieved upon Severus' return, George was even quick to compliment despite the difficulty "but that's ok, thats what we get for having the bravest person we know as a boyfriend" and smiled, clearly proud of the fact and Fred chimed in too with a kiss above the Slytherin's ear and whispering, "we kept telling ourselves how clever you were, how resilient and brilliant you were, you'd be home with us soon, and you were…if we hadn't been so tired might have jumped you we missed you so much" and kissed Severus' neck for emphasis.

Severus just hummed, he had such wordy, indulgent boyfriends…not that he was complaining. "Well I do hope you're well rested now, and I am here, I have never hidden that life if hardly traditional with me or so convenient in the slightest…but it…it's comforting to know that's accepted. Stressful yes but…"

"But we'd do it again, and we almost definitely will be doing it again" George gave the words he was struggling to find, and with that the three smiled, it wasn't just their affection or Severus' rare trust and vulnerability, but the bonds being made were strengthened by their challenges and each challenge as it came well and heartfelt accepted. Severus yet again felt that uneasy notion that he shouldn't possibly be so happy, how bizarre and reckless but he knew he was trained to 'survive'. The twins were teaching him to _live_.

It was strange though, since last night Severus felt like something significant had changed between them, for the better of course, and more so than just the theoretical hardship handling put into practice, but there was something in those stares that held something more now, maybe it would be put into words at some point but as it was he just accepted each wave of feeling and the many kisses he was gifted.

Before he could suggest food again Fred's hand ran down his side to his thigh, tickling through the fabric and massaging. It did feel awfully, distractingly nice. George brought him into a kiss again and placed a hand on Severus' waist giving a slight squeeze with his fingertips and tracing the bottom lip with his tongue. Quick to comply Severus parted his lips and George's tongue slipped past them to explore and deepen their embrace.

It was different also being in Severus' bed, a place that was never a place for company in all its years, simply a place to rest sometimes before facing the harsh days yet again, functional and not at all sentimental. But with the twins with him the plain uncluttered space suddenly felt a little fuller, more homely and the never ending list of side effects from this unexpected relationship continued to surprise him.

Fred's hand moved from the thigh upwards to Severus; lower stomach, playing over the slim muscle he made his intentions well known before, with a tingle finger, he traced downwards over Severus' clothed groin. A shudder couldn't be contained and he could practically feel the brothers smirking against him. The mood was light and sweet as the morning, nothing urgent in their slow touches but more than desired, like they had all the time in the world the three kissed, pressed, cuddled and joked until the heat turned up, Fred's hand finding itself inside of the Slytherin's nightwear palming the hardening member, a quiet moan muffled into a kiss with George.

Severus turned slightly to kiss Fred, his hand not slowing as they joined in a hot kiss as George sucked on his collarbone and felt the Slytherin's chest and abdomen making him arch into the touch becoming more and more sensitive. Severus' hands tired of idleness moved to the youngest Weasley and felt down his muscular body teasing just shy of the half hard dick tenting in red boxers. Typical Gryffindor pride.

An elegant hand caressed George's member through the fabric mirroring what Fred was doing to him, a gentle rhythmic stroke inspiring a low growl at the throb of pleasure. The strokes increased and George felt like returning the favour also, his large hand reaching down and joining his brother's. Two hands from two individuals was a fun experience, while very in sync there was a slight inconsistency that made the sensations exciting and unpredictable. Again the pair knew how to share, giving the other space while still indulging themselves, both hands working his member and Severus felt wholly taken care of in very, very capable hands.

Severus' shifted slightly into the plush mattress beneath him fully on his back and not only continued stroking George but with his other hand multitasked taking Fred's firmly making him gasp at the sudden ache. Using hands so clearly with each other invited an amusing experience to watch each others' climaxes in graphic detail, and without taking the three individuals remained in their positions only distracting with kisses and, of course, the strokes and squeezes driving them crazy.

Perhaps it was their easy going mood but all were reaching their limit sooner than expected, just surrendering to what felt good they found themselves instinctually thrusting into hands and placing random kisses or nips as they felt right, pace quickening and deliberate caressing with fingers and pressure over each member to make lovers squirm had them all gasping and moaning. Fred teased his teeth over Severus' shoulder while Fred kissed over his pectoral and up his neck, admiring the faded and fresh hickeys over flushed ivory skin.

Through hazy eyes the blur started to spark and jerk as they became erratic both in desire and gifting of pleasure, as Severus mewled into the touch and felt the tension build, a talented squeeze from either or both hands upon him sent him over the edge. Arching into he hands and trembling as his orgasm hit, his seed spilling into the talented hands and spreading as they continued to stroke taking him for every last drop, lusty blue eyes watching in exquisite detail of their lovers release. They were soon to follow, thoroughly impressed at Severus' ability to continue pleasuring both and simultaneously the pair jerked their hips and as Severus rode out his own high enjoyed the noises and bucks from his lovers who were thoroughly engrossed. A slight twist of the wrists as he stroked over their large members sent jolts through the pair and manly grunts told him just how close they were, a couple more deliberate and firm strokes had them cumming hard. Their releases into Severus' hands ran down over fingers and against Severus' thighs, he made sure both were completely spent as he watched and felt their bodies respond to three were panting and coming down from a blissful high with kisses and another whisper of a cleaning spell all three slumped together, further wasting their day away in each others arms.

* * *

Eventually, somehow, the three managed to drag themselves from bed and into the kitchen, in a daydream a full breakfast, or lunch considering the time, was cooked and served smelling so delicious they were painfully remind just how hungry they were and ate with smiles and comfortable quiet in the beginning. After consuming enough food to feel awake enough to think the three talked on a few topics, most amusing being the twins' idea to tell their family members of their relationship; Severus simply said it was their decision and he approved. In truth it was a big step, but the closer they got the harder it was to deny the deep feelings they held for each other and it was certainly serious, and the fact that the twins were proud to share about their relationship with him only gave the Slytherin confidence, even if the circle of allies who could learn the truth was small.

Discussion began of the previous night, mostly the twins admitting their stress waiting for Severus' return but that they would do it again, and it was good to have gone through it. But it became obvious a little dark thought was nagging in the brothers' minds: "you can ask me, you know" Severus spoke calmly before sipping his morning tea. Of course Severus noticed, and the twins didn't even look at each other knowing full well what they were curious about.

"So…last night at the meeting…" George introduced slowly, Severus quirking a brow for him to continue, "you don't have to answer this but, the closer we're getting the more we can tell certain things bother you…so…"

"Yes?"

Fred chimed though even as direct as he was he still hesitated "…do initiations ever include the …the sexual abuse, or is it the violence and power games?"

Severus took in the question, the twins were likely wondering since Severus did have his issues yet to overcome, understandably so, in the area due to past trauma; it made sense to ask if he was still exposed to that culture. He took a moment just to form his answer in his head, not that he minded speaking freely but he needed to go over things first himself.

"Mostly the latter, the sexual abuse is rarer," he spoke flatly and the twins let out a breath the didn't know they had been holding, relieved Severus wasn't hurt by their interest, "since the Dark Lord's return he is more serious and distanced than before to his followers, he always was those things but nowadays…I don't think it really enters his mind to command anything of the sort. At most it occurs by those highly regarded at their own will and usually to the new additions with whom they can get away with it so it isn't nearly as public as the earlier days."

"That makes sense, thanks Sev" George smiled but it was clear they were still holding their words back, such a naturally curious duo and while on the less that savoury topic it was to be expected their thoughts might wander. They still hadn't been told about Severus' experiences, simply that it happened and it doesn't happen any more. They were patient and not pressing but dying to know, if only to understand him more and know just who to direct what was likely some ambiguous anger they didn't know the full extent of themselves.

"Do you really want to know?" Severus invited, rather than making them bite their tongues.

They were honest but always careful, "we do…but only if you want to tell us" and sincere eyes made Severus believe them.

Taking a small sip of his tea the dark haired man traced the rim of the cup with his finger and just above a whisper said "ok." Then the twins looked to each other, it was sweet really, their brotherhood, caring for each other in this shared experience and simultaneously trying to do all they could right by their boyfriend.

And so it started, most surprising was that Severus explained how he was harassed before even receiving the dark mark; how a Slytherin boy in the year above, likely cocky from his involvement with such groups, snuck into his dorm and told him he was lucky to get so much as a glance. The assault was 'just' a lot of grabbing and rubbing against the minor's resisting body, and in Severus' blunt words that he 'eventually wanked himself off on me then left'.

The twins wanted to throttle the sick prick, seeing their curling fists and strong jaws at the revelation Severus was sure to inform them the man want cocky about his position for long and that Severus doesn't see him at any meetings considering he was killed over a decade ago. It didn't make them feel better about the wrongs done, but it was one less bastard they supposed.

Severus stared off for a little while, trying to recall the order of events and what words to use, how to describe it to himself never mind the twins. Bright blues were patiently waiting for him to speak and he was glad, despite his trust in them he felt so very, terribly naked speaking about such a thing. It wasn't like other areas where he ever really got a grip on it, it wasn't like watching someone tortured or killed where he learned how to duel, defence spells, how to stay calm, to know what to look out for, to know what to expect…he was still organising his own thoughts on the confusing mess of assaults and for a cunning and guarded Slytherin that was not a welcome feeling.

"After joining…" he spoke up after a while, not completely sure of what word would follow the next as he did so "I cant recall for absolutely sure but I think it started when an older, respected Death Eater voiced some interest in me in front of the Dark Lord, he decided to make a spectacle out of it."

"So…at the meetings…was that the first time…?" Fred asked, trying to understand the situation fully.

Severus game a soft nod, and looked them each in the eyes and let out a breath before doing something he never had before, describing what actually happened. In the past he had told Albus, implying more than anything and with great discomfort, but never sharing how things payed out. "That follower started touching me, then another got involved…" red brows raised as the scene unfolded and they felt their stomachs lurch at the idea, "most were masked, I couldn't even tell you who it was that raped me and who didn't, by the end of it I just wanted to shrivel up and disappear." Those words were startlingly bare for the stoic man, but the more he told the lighter he became, scars no less there, but the light on them less unkind in his eyes.

"Weirdly the fact that I was so handy at healing and calming potions and arrived to the next meeting if anything too well together apparently impressed him, proved I was hardy, able to handle darkness and potions to boot, the demonstration helped me climb out of such treatment eventually. Quickly it was this strange middle area, I was highly regarded enough that only the even higher up would try, yet there were some that resented that a half-blood be so well received and acted out of that more than anything else."

"When did things change?" George asked gently, trying to get to grips with his own emotions hearing such horror as his brother did the same.

A deep breath shook slightly and the twins worried that they might have asked too much "Sev?" Fred's voice conveying that Severus needn't continued if he didn't want to.

But Severus did, he wanted it said and heard, reacted to and moved on from, as best as it could be anyway, "a Death Eater, high class but in the long run not as valuable as me, not that he realised that, hated that I was a half-blood and added a couple curse spells and injuries to the mix," the twins micro flinched at the mere thought of it and prepared themselves to hear further terror "his violence included rape and beatings, he must have really hated me, or what I was to his Master anyway, to get so physical. A little while later the Dark Lord came to request my assistance when he saw my state, he called a meeting and humiliated and tortured him in front of everyone…then…"

Severus held his tongue a moment, knowing to soften his language for decency was ridiculous given the subject matter, before he could think of how obvious his discomfort would be he instinctually placed his cup down and folded his arms, like he was shielding himself and it irked him to be so transparent and still so affected.

"Sev its ok, none of that is your fault and you only have to tell us when you're comfortable" the twins chimed at the change in body language, but even they could see it wasn't likely Severus would leave the story unfinished, he just needed to contextualise things, even for the first time himself.

"Then…the next thing…I realise had so little to do with me actually, it was numbing at the time. The Dark Lord decided, I think, to teach a lesson on overconfidence, keep people on their toes and not to question his decisions. If you resented someone for personal reasons it didn't matter, the Master's priorities were everyones priorities - so just obey. It was a weird…showboat of power and taking away any sense of status they had: when he fucked me."

The statement was harsh, as was the memory, no need to sugarcoat horror as the twins hands curled in anger and eyes simultaneously dimmed and became fiery, "…that's awful, we can't imagine…" George managed as he reached a hand across the table, inviting Severus to loosen his arms if he wished, he did and joined that comforting hand swiftly.

"I don't want you to be able to imagine, ever" Severus spoke softly as he looked to both of them, Fred next to join and take the older man's other hand and kiss it sweetly. "I was a means to an end, which was the lesser evil I suppose, heaven forbid I be any more involved in those peoples lives or anything of the sort. The Dark Lord rarely did such things, he ordered others to do it to others more often, but to be one of the few he indulged in himself and so publicly…He touched me like that to punish them and declare status and power…the worst part was that actually…others were _jealous_."

"What the fuck?" Fred said before he could hold it back, Severus didn't react as it was an entirely appropriate response.

"Loyal followers would literally kill for even the slightest praise their direction from their respected leader, who knows what they'd do to be some sex pet, as if it were something to boast about…" Dark eyes cast to the window for a moment, collecting his thoughts and seeing the beautiful weather contrasting to the grim conversation topic. "It only happened the once, but that was a thousand times to many…after that no one dared put me down or try to use me like that again."

A moment of silence passed, strangely Severus didn't feel his usual fear and anxiety over what their reaction might be, maybe he was finally learning to have faith in them that his trust wasn't foolish, and indeed after allowing all to sink in the twins were by his side, strong arms holding him tight and no words were needed for the longest time.

As if by telepathic cue the pair whispered "thank you for trusting us" and "that couldn't have been easy", truly grateful for Severus' show of vulnerability and the courage it took, the look in their eyes sincerely conveying every ounce of care possible. They wished they could take it all away, make it so that it never happened, protect him today but the world wasn't like that much to their regret. But they only seemed to fill such a wound, however deep, with feeling and affection to help how they could.

Severus, shockingly even to himself, started to smile, he felt shaken recounting what happened but they words spoken aloud were not of his concern as his audience only made him better, like such stories, while terrible, weren't so invincible. "Telling you that…was easier than you think, even than I thought, it's completely different with you two," Severus admitted slightly shy.

"So it should be" George smiled, honoured to be a place of safety and comfort, before placing a kiss on Severus' cheek. "You can tell us anything Sev, anything you tell us only tells us how brave you are to be where and who you are now…" Fred spoke in a sweet ramble and too kissed his boyfriend on the other cheek. Both brothers exchanged a look, remembering last night and their fears, and a few other things…

* * *

The previous night, as the stressed and exhausted Severus had surprisingly, somehow fallen asleep in the twins' presence, both brothers though tired themselves knew it was no small feat for the guarded man to surrender his means of security so easily. Having visited his apothecary and seen other aspects of his life they knew the lengthy alarm and guard spells and precautions taken and understandably so, the mans very survival on the line. Yet with abandon and comfort…he had fallen asleep in they arms. Perhaps due to them.

For a long while, through heavy eyelids and soothing night quet, the pair were mesmerised by their boyfriend's slumbering form between them, he looked so…young, so much smaller in a way that made both chests pang. Eventually the brothers looked at each other, knowing the pain of Severus' previous absence was still fresh and blissfully relieved, and they just had to, finally, admit the truth.

In unison, both Fred in George in the sweetest whispers wished their lover goodnight: "Night, Sev…we love you."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Next up the twins visit home and talk to Arthur and Molly! x_


	11. Honourable Intentions

_A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, glad everyone seems to be enjoying this! Slightly shorter chapter this time, but hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Honourable Intentions**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

"Could you imagine…if we'd never noticed him?" George mused aloud in a sweeping moment of wonder to his brother. The pair strolled through the village of Ottery St Catchpole on a path they had waked a million times towards their family home, on their way talking about many things including the last couple of days events with their beloved boyfriend.

Letting George's question sink in Fred understood where the thought came from, how unthinkable now with their hearts so dedicated that their relationship could ever not have happened, but also what it would mean for Severus. The twins would be unaware and silly as ever, conveniently flirted with and seemingly invincible teenagers…yet knowing what they know now, how terrible a life that seemed. To think of never gaining the man's trust, to wonder a moment of never inspiring that blush, to be so oblivious to Severus as still waters run deep, and the mere idea of remaining in the belief of Severus being any less wonderful or complex as he is made both shudder to contemplate.

And Severus…to still be alone in his endeavours, allies yes, maybe a friend by understanding, but not not have the twins seeing his as he really was, that gentle patient push to open up as he deemed alright, no one to tell him the scary things were alright and prove time and time again that, at least with them, things were. How utterly heartbreaking.

"Nope, can't imagine it" and they smiled.

Things were much different now, like their arms weren't reaching out anymore to be in Severus' secret life, but their feet placed firmly inside of it. They couldn't go with him everywhere or protect him as they wished the could, but to be the ones who waited for his return with waiting arms however long the loneliness…they were proud and were more committed than ever to be the men Severus leaned on. "Any plans on how we tell them?" Fred asked, talking about their parents.

"Guess if they ask about relationships we just say, otherwise settle in for a bit and just tell them outright" George suggested and his brother nodded, both nearing the garden and orchard as they approached the eccentric looking home of many stories and chimneys. "How'd you think they'll take it?"

"Should be fine…shocker though."

* * *

A rarity lately but the twins found themselves treated to a full house, Bill and Charlie visiting home too and they'd known the others were home as they were, saying hellos and quick catch ups were exchanged and a motherly hug from Molly made them smile before they set some things up in their room and returned to the kitchen to help with preparing dinner for everyone. Noticeably the pair were happy, even for their usual positive selves, as they offered their assistance and started chopping and washing vegetables and so on with a spring in their step.

Meanwhile, as their mother had left to collect some herbs from the garden, one young Weasley entered the kitchen searching for some pre-meal sweets as usual, and in one foul mood. Ron. The twins didn't bite the bait as their younger sibling practically sulked his way around the room, searching with an attitude and growing more and more irritated as the pair didn't give him a reaction.

At least Ron hadn't started spreading the news or betraying their trust like he could have, he was being respectful yet thoroughly pissed off and still didn't seem to understand their choice whatsoever. Finally after a while of awkward silent treatment Ron gave in and spoke: "surprised you didn't invite _him_ along for dinner."

The older siblings just rolled their eyes, Ron's childish attitude lacking open mindedness, it wouldn't be so if Ron really knew Severus and decided he still didn't like him that would be his right, but the unwillingness to consider Severus as more than the caricature of a scary teacher and villain got on their nerves. He was constantly suspicious of some love potions or spell on them though wish seemed father of the thought there. Clearly in a mood but glad to be home and munching away Ron wasn't ready for the cheery reply.

"Well actually, we haven't told mum and dad yet so that might be a bit unexpected" George chirped and both twins widened smiles as Fred continued "in fact, we were thinking of telling them today."

Ron's brows shot up, shocked by that and a mouth full of food hung open less than charmingly; no doubt his brain trying to convince himself they were joking rather than accept that the twins were going to take a step towards being an all official, real and undeniable couple which Ron's fragile psyche wasn't prepared for. "Bloody hell, they'll go nuts, don't do it." His statement one more of denial than helpful advice.

He was so transparent the pair had to try not to chuckle: "actually they really like Sev" George informed.

"That doesn't mean they like him dating their sons, and stop calling the overgrown bat 'Sev'" Ron shuddered like something gross was in his mouth just from saying the word, the whole conversation like some itchy christmas jumper around his brain.

And with that the pair were losing the battle to not laugh at his obvious discomfort in such small, silly things. Fred shrugged and spoke casually through the snickers "we'll just have to see what they say, now rather than munching everything in the fridge are you going to help with dinner?"

The only response was a bewildered expression before the young Gryffindor stomped away like an annoyed toddler, Ron never was the best with these things, and he sure could be a drag about it. At least he was entertainingly moody. In truth though the twins were nervous, logically they knew their parents liked and respected Severus, they didn't seem to give a hoot about age differences or the like and it was practically an old fashioned traditional match in the wizarding world. But with anything precious, a was their relationship with the Slytherin, any risk only magnified in their nerves and could only hope for welcoming parents to the news.

* * *

Clearing up after dinner, which had been full of homely, rich foods, catching up and smiles all round on a Sunday family get together. As dishes were being washed and Molly out of earshot, Arthur picking a few apples from the orchard in the garden for molly to make a treat to enjoy in the evening, siblings with several conversations going at once as the Weasley's were well practiced in, it was one still grumpy Ron that was gaining interest from Ginny, frequently asking if he was alright or even to just cheer up already.

"Seriously what's up with you, and why are you glaring and Fred and George?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"I'm not glaring, they're just really weird some times".

"How come?" She pressed, brows furrowing trying to figure out her brother, the twins could be oddballs at times but nothing deserving of Ron's negativity.

"You don't want to know…" he grumbled in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms over a full tummy.

"I think I do, did they pull a prank on you?"

"Feels like it" he grumbled and it only piqued her interest more.

After enough curious yet caring, Ginny finally caught him with "I've just go ask them then" and in the grumbling habit Ron couldn't help the slip of "or their greasy git of a boyfriend…". The moment the words left his lips Ron wanted to shrink praying she hadn't heard him, but her brows shot up and she repeated in bewilderment "the twins have a boyfriend?"

And thus the room silenced. Ron wanted to get as far away as possible hiding the twins wouldn't fit his blurt something to avenge, how worries only depending when the one voice broke the quiet that couldn't be ignored. "…Boyfriend?" came the surprised and keen voice of Molly, having walked back into earshot at just the right time, of course, a mother just had to know more.

Suddenly all eyes were on the twins, especially with Molly's eyes so bright and focused, "you didn't say you were seeing anyone, boys?" she invited them to reply, her tone more than friendly to the news.

Fred and George just exchanged a look, pushing down any hesitance and annoyance at their brother's loud mouth both smiled, it wasn't how they were going to start their reveal to her but given the stage they'd might as well speak. Firstly Fred started to explain, a sincere expression to his mother "we were going to tell you later tonight, actually" while George made sure to send a brotherly glare to Ron at the same time so he got the message - teamwork.

"You're usually more chatty about your love lives, boys," Molly thought aloud, no tales of pretty girls or little tid bits of gossip gathered from being lads, perhaps because they were dating somone exclusively she wondered. "and if it's worthy of telling me as some big news…it isn't just any boyfriend, is it?" She'd figured out the most part anyway and the twins relaxed their shoulders and smiled softly at her.

"You're right mum, we _had_ hoped to tell you _our_ way, thanks Ron," they were sure to mention "but, yeah, we…have a boyfriend, both of us…and he is wonderful" George rambled and the looks in their eyes was something their mother had never seen in them before yet a sight she didn't know she needed, meanwhile Ron rolled eyes.

"It's true mum, we've been dating for a while now but its so much more than that…and you know him" Fred spoke introducing the subject as easily as possible.

The air of excitement in them, contained only for any sensitivity she might have and the crowded room of siblings listening to the exchange, made a mother's heart jump. "This is serious, isn't it boys?" she asked in a soft voice and readied herself to hear who they were so interested in, likely be a significant character from the way they were speaking. So long as they were happy she doubted much could get in the way but she couldn't help but hope for someone so very good for her sons.

Fred and George stood by each other, not exchanging a look this time but the slightest brush, side by side and shoulder to shoulder the pair stood stronger working together, and together they spoke as only twins could: "mum, we're dating Professor Severus Snape."

An instant shock his like lighting to ice, not one new to the information able to possibly expect that name, a sudden rush of questions and wonderings of how the hell such a thing could occur, to some a boggling thought and for others an entertaining one. "P-Professor…Severus?" Molly repeated as the name sunk in, her mind racing as she pieced the picture together and tried to catch up to what was no doubt an interesting story just now coming to light.

"Yes, mum" George spoke sweetly, bright blues confirming just as much as any words could. A moment of silence made the twins worry for a moment, especially as their mother seemed slightly teary, and not just the twins but Ron and Ginny worried about the drama possibly caused as they watched done. All concern soon dashed as with seemingly superhuman speed she gathered both her sons in a tight hug, squeezing them with joy in her gesture before looking up to them in a happy voice "oh my boys, Severus? really?" excited by the news. Both twins, thought they had thought she'd take it fairly, were still slightly taken aback by the generous reaction and nodded with smiles "what wonderful news!" she exclaimed and entered a ramble much to herself than anyone else, she spoke of his position, his respect, cleverness and other things, then in some mad rush she left the room.

Most in the room bewildered, Ginny still mind boggled by the whole scenario and Ron's mouth hanging open at their mother's unexpected, for him, reaction before she was quickly back in the room half dragging Arthur with her. "Arthur, Fred and George have a boyfriend!" she explained happily "a serious relationship and you'll never guess who!"

Arthur only slightly surprised by his wife's antics adjusted to the sudden wave of information and looked to the fine pair of sons before him, "well that's good to hear boys," he congratulated "so long as he makes you happy and likewise" he reminded and Fred just grinned "we do our best, dad". Arthur too noticed a difference in them talking on the subject, being their father he'd had a fair few more conversations around dating and the like with the twins than Molly, but this was different:"so who is it then?"

Both twins chimed in time a simple "Severus" this time and Arthur didn't miss a beat, though a brow did quirk and he too needed to confirm "Severus, like, Snape?" it was only a nod later he smiled with an "oh fantastic!" Surprised certainly in a good way, with molly practically bouncing as she watched. It was then Arthur took the question a step further, it wasn't hard to see the answer in them but an answer no small feat: "and are your intentions…honourable towards him?"

The twins should have expected that, though they had thought it might be Molly to ramble it off and not ask so boldly, but the twins were honest and their answer easy: "of course, Dad," although things might be a long way off, or too complicated to declare, the twins absolutely intended an 'honourable' relationship with their beloved, one day, if he'd have them. "Believe us we know this is a big deal, he doesn't open up to many…" George spoke, the maturity of talking on Severus' side and not just their own making both parents stall at how much older the pair seemed, nothing drab or lost, only stronger and for the first time Molly as much as a mother could, finally saw Fred and George as their own men in the world.

"If any, sweethearts. I'm so happy for you three" Molly rejoined the conversation, both parents knowing the man well enough to realise the unique nature of such a relationships existence,"and you're sure he…feels for you in the same way?"

While they couldn't know for absolute that word for word Severus would feel as they did, they wholeheartedly believed he was on the same track and could feel for them as they do for him, even if it was harder for him to speak of "yeah, he wouldn't open up to us otherwise."

The parents, naturally, bombarded them with well meaning and curious questions and after a few the others in the rooms seemed to thaw from their shock. Ron and Ginny still frozen, Ginny more lost in confusion a the whole scene before her while Ron couldn't believe Molly and Arthur's easy acceptance, what as wrong with everyone?! Eyes shifted to others in the room as Bill, Charlie and Percy seemed surprised but with small smiles at the edge of them, soon enough joining the conversation themselves and patting the twins on the back, a firm hand on the shoulder and the like in a warm brotherly manner.

"We have to have dinner with him, invite him, whenever's good for Severus just give me some notice, okay?" Molly suddenly burst through the now many voices in the flurry of wonder that was their conversation topic. "Mum, you don-" Fred tried only to be brushed off with a "nonsense, if this is my future son-in-law the more important it is we move forward as a family" she said as though the most logical thing in the world. While the twins could waste their breath trying to get her to chill or mellow but they could only surrender to a good thing with: "mum, you're the best."

"Oi, I've known Severus the longest, man knows a lot of muggle studies" Arthur laughed lightly, and in good fun the twins started showing just their involvement with the Professor when George informed "well of course he down, he's a halfblood."

Everyone in the room turned in surprise at the fact, "is he?" Bill asked in shock, his entire image of the man crumbling, only showing how little everyone knew, Ron's brain completely numb nd if not shattered by the whole display, "yeah, mum was a high class bloodline and dad was a muggle, grew up in a muggle village too so that's why he knows so much about it."

"Fascinating" Charlie mused, from his position I would never have guessed that…"

"He's definitely a self made man, started his own apothecary at fourteen!" Fred excitedly spoke and suddenly there was a burst of impressive Snape-talk, the twins sharing some but not too much, Severus being a private person and respected that but there was plenty they were able to openly discuss.

Molly and Arthur couldn't be prouder parents that day, not only were their boys growing in life and business, young entrepreneurs as they were, but for them to be a place of joy and safety to the well guarded Slytherin spoke wonders to their dedication and sweetheartedness, and the fine young men they had become. And both respecting Severus for a long time, Molly and Arthur wished the bast for him in the situation, happy for all involved and only hoping to show just how welcome he was to the family.

As the twins were soon surrounded by siblings rather than parents Molly and Arthus looked to each other in a strange privacy in a crowded room, whispering "have you ever seen the boys talk like this about anyone" in sheer wonder, only to receive a shake of the head and bother were taken by the sight of a pair of two happy, excited, grown up smiles answering a tsunami of questions as the experts they were.

* * *

Later on in the evening, stars gracing the sky Ron sat on a wooden chair in the garden, wrapped continued to sulk, the shock of the whole thing worn off only replaced with further frustration. Nothing made sense anymore, one day his world was as simple as Severus Snape being the overgrown bat of the dungeon he believed everyone disliked and the light existed everywhere Snape wasn't. What was worse was no one seemed on his side, even Ginny, though still confused, seemed open to the idea and wasn't shy about asking for clarification alongside her siblings.

And then the thoughts to make him shudder, and not just the idea of the man coming to dinner with his family, in his home…but the twins had confirmed their intentions. It didn't take an old fashioned, traditional family to know what that meant: one day the twins, good luck permitting, would ask for Severus' hand in marriage. Snape would be a brother-in-law: of all bizarre things to happen in life, that was too far. But as much as Ron shuddered at the idea or as the bad taste in his mouth worsened, he couldn't be in denial anymore. The look in their eyes, though he didn't understand it, was powerful. The feeling in their voices, thought he also didn't understand that, he heard the sincerity and conviction.

"You alright, son?" came the gentle fatherly voice and Ron almost jumped out of his skin he was so lost in thought, "seemed a little out of it so thought I'd say 'hi'…so hi" Arthur beamed finding himself amusing and Ron found it in himself to smile, even more so as a large hand ruffled his ginger locks affectionately.

Arthur sat next to Ron and looked up to the sky, feeling the need to be the father of all kids at once and teach "that could have gone worse you know?" and Ron looked down at his hands, it could have, Ron's expectations being way off only showing his recklessness, "obviously it's fine, me and your mum highly respect Severus and this is nothing bug good news…but imagine if it wasn't, imagine if Fred and George were being so careful and you just ruined everything?"

"I know dad, I didn't mean it…" Ron mumbled, he didn't mean to blab but his grouchy venting got the better of him.

"It's easy enough to say that, son, but the fact of the matter is…" and as Ron expected to be told he was bad or stupid or the like he heard a word of support "…they're you're _brothers_ ".

Ron blinked as the simple words sunk in, his brothers who loved him and laughed with him and he was…he was being a total dick. "Crap" he mumbled to himself and received another ruffle of the hair.

"I'm not saying you have to like everything they do, but one day you might want to be with someone they don't get along with and its your job to respect that, because frankly, they're relationship is not about you. If you had a real, serious concern for them, there are ways to handle that, but take it from the people that know Severus a bit better…this is a great thing".

"It's weird" was all he could think to say, it was honest and true to himself.

"I may well be, but that can be embraced, even if only by respect and an open mind and let time do the rest, does that make sense?" Ron nodded, "yeah, I'll say sorry to them later, it just gives me the creeps, the thought of it, how are you so happy about it?"

"Fred and George are happy, they're with a respected, clever and brave person - whether you know that as a fact or not - and Severus whom I know to be all those things…" Arthur thought a moment on how to talk about the man, Ron needed a much overdue reality check on his 'scary, mean Professor', "he doesn't let people in easily. I hardly know much about him and I know he's bee through some terribly things in life and if he is opening up to Fred and George that tells me just how much trust he's putting in them, that it is serious and…just what good men by boys have turned out to be. I'm so, so proud of them."

Ron looked to his father with understanding eyes, still unused to the practice of acceptance, but more open to it and perhaps more aware that even his stuffy professor's were human too, he could only hope one day he did so well for someone else he made his father beam as proudly at him. He had seen a glimpse of it when he was recovering, having helped Harry and Hermoine a few times over was dangerous business, but he guessed thats what like was and while Molly was handing out the hearty food and loving hugs there was no bubble wrap in a tricky world. What light there was a treasured thing.

"Alright, they do seem sickeningly happy…I guess Snape's not all bad" he admitted for a world of better and he stood to find his brothers and apologise, finally, for his outburst and antics. He did love them dearly and they were very understanding to his dickishness lately.

* * *

Sitting up with some hot chocolate with marshmallows the twins sat in their room for the rarest quiet in their house, having just had the pleasant surprise on an apology from their little brother they were understandably wiped out from the tidal wave of conversations. The space packed with items and boxes of pranks and the like and it made them smile, both from nostalgia and their prolific nature, and the few they might continue with in their new venture forever as fun loving entrepreneurs.

Ron's apology was sincere and they weren't really mad, it could have been much worse but he was just being a bit of an idiot which as young as he was wasn't a terrible crime, but the sheer relief of it being done, their parents new and their relationship more than accepted relaxed worries they did even know they had.

For the longest time the pair just sat in quiet, getting back some energy in the solitude of their bedroom with the distance of a busy chatty downstairs as background noise, as quiet as it ever got really unless conked out for the night. They were looking forward to telling Severus how well everything went, also that he was invited to dinner which from Molly's persistence was part obligation, the very thought of Severus in their family home sitting down to home cooked food around the many siblings and joyful parents a sweet daydream.

"Well that went well" Fred sighed, smiling at the simple words he was lucky enough to say.

George just nodded and chimed "next time Mum sees Sev might hug him to death…" inspiring a laugh at the image of a motherly bear hug around the stoic man.

"Severus Snape…Weasley…." Fred whispered so quiet he barely heard it himself. Both in some awe at the idea, the very potential for that to happen made their hearts jump. In the wizarding world it was not uncommon to express interest in marriage before a single date, only promise of status and bonding really, old fashioned of course but a regular enough practice. And while it might be a while off for them, be it due to secrecy needs or other issues, at was a sweet fantasy they loved to indulge in even if only just discovering so.

"Would it be? Severus Snape-Weasley?" George asked, "he's made his name higher status on his own, but ours is pureblood, not that we care but which one which way around?"

"Would we mix?" Fred added, "Sev might want to keep his name…or would he? He might not like the reminder of his dad.." he pondered aloud.

"True, but cant much imagine him full on taking Weasley, can you?"

"Imagine the shock on everyone's faces" and they laughed, wouldn't it be wonderful to tell more people regardless of the reaction just for it to be out there, whenever that might be…

"What if…what if it's a very long time?" Fred asked.

George pursed his lips slightly as he thought through it, how long could it be? The answer an impossible one, it could be a year, tomorrow, ten years from now, it was only resilience in their hands when it came to the larger forces as play.

"Then who says everyone needs to know, what's important is what's between us and Sev, I don't care if we have the biggest declaration, a modest secret little thing or jump over a broom…I just…"

"Same…just love him" and no further discussion needed; just stay, just persist, just care.

* * *

 _A/N: For the first time I'm not 100% what the next chapter is, if there's anything you'd like to see let me know. I have a direction for this story to go in but anything before the point of no return just leave a comment (anonymous reviews are allowed on this story) ^^_


	12. Unexpectedly Unexpected

_A/N: Some Remus in this chapter, also a departure form original story (severus' past and story of becoming a spy)._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Unexpectedly Unexpected**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

Grimmauld place housed a small meeting as it often did, a few members of the Order sat discussing matters, Charlie was in attendance talking to Diggly for s short time although he made the time to say a hello to his brothers; Fred and George seated by their beloved Severus but not too close. Most of the meeting was listening to Albus before some members split to discuss quieter or more specific subjects.

The twins watched as Remus Lupin approached the Slytherin looking a little sheepish, the sandy haired man always had a way around Severus like he was approaching a cobra but didn't want to seem impolite at the same time. Soon enough Remus said a hello and explained he was needed away for some time and likely wouldn't be flooing and asked a little nervously if there was any possible way that wolfsbane could be made in great advance and stored rather than freshly made. Even the dreadful market standard variety was as expensive it was because it wasn't easily produced or kept long.

"You don't ask for much do you, Mr Lupin?" Severus' velvet sarcasm made the twins smile as they casually overheard the exchange. Severus mulled it over for a few moments before speaking "I will have to conduct some experiments - blood samples mostly, maybe a couple of allergy tests as I will have to change some significant parts of the traditional potion to even have a chance of making what you ask for…"

"But you think it _is_ possible..?" Remus highlighted.

"It is _possibly_ possible" Severus amusingly replied though his observation accurate.

"Well if it's possibly possible in your hands its positively possible to work" Remus complimented in a confusing way and Severus just rolled his eyes. Fred and George just watched and remained uninvolved, though they'd liked Lupin as a professor an they knew Remus was the werewolf behind the attack years before so their history a complex one. Still they were impressed they spoke as well as they did, Remus wasn't the type to hold grudges for his 'outing' as a werewolf and Severus' mood lightened in general lately.

As observing as the twins were however their eyes weren't as keen as the Slytherin's, though that was a high bar, as obsidian depths picked up on a subtle act, Lupin seemed to be sniffing the air but trying to hide it. "!hat are you doing Lupin?" Severus asked suddenly, the tone not too harsh but plenty direct.

"Nothing whatsoever Severus, I wouldn't dare" Remus cheekily retorted.

* * *

As Severus entered a private meeting with just Albus and an intense looking man called Moody the twins had passed some time by themselves in another room just talking, though the meeting seemed to be taking a long time and eventually decided to rejoin the few who might still be left. In the corridor they happened across the ex-professor and by habit they couldn't stop the greeting: "Hiya, Professor."

"I'm not a professor anymore, Remus is just fine" he smiled warmly, he always did like the twins though there was something fuelling his energy today, quite a curiosity.

"Right, Remus suits you better anyway" they corrected.

"Welcome to the order, much the family tradition by now…so I noticed you sitting with Severus, I'd get if it was random but your brother was in attendance?" Remus' words were laced with something knowing and as bright blues tried to determine just what he knew they couldn't deny the man looked very amused. Did he know? And as eyes narrowed in their questioning look Remus eventually betrayed his own thoughts with a smirk he couldn't contain.

"Did Severus tell y-" Gerge began to ask, slightly concerned if Remus had heard 'generally' and simply it would be unexpected for the Slytherin to have shared the information.

"God no," Remus interrupted, "Severus doesn't tell me anything that isn't absolutely necessary," and with that he confirmed he had indeed picked op on their relationship, "can't hide much from a wolf's nose" tapping the side of his nose to emphasise the point, "I assume its all above board with Albus?"

A moment of stress had the twins, as they often found themselves regarding their relation ship, thinking through every possibility the development before them could mean, better to be safe than sorry, but with a few avenues imagined in a swift second the pair assessed Remus was no threat, he was kind and an ally so there were far worse people to learn. Giving a confirming nod in unison Remus only smiled though having his theory confirmed as true his eyes began to show their bewilderment at the news, "good, but umm…how? when? why…err…what?"

And the three could only laugh, yes the revelation could do that to people, certainly not anything to be expected: "uh…yeah, surprised us at the start too, but couldn't imagine anything other now" Fred tried to answer though his laughing did make it difficult.

"I need a story or something, how did you even get his attention, no offence just Severus is impossible" Remus spoke, of course the man with all his guilt and pleasantries would have tried to reach Severus at some point, perhaps several times considering the severity of the attack, and the twins more than understood how steep that climb must seem.

"Well…actually, it all started when we left a notebook in class…"

* * *

After a concerningly long time Severus emerged from the private meeting with Albus and Moody who followed quick behind, almost all members had left understandingly, all three seemed slightly tense but that was to be expected and the Slytherin was well put together as always. He couldn't hide the tiredness however as he sank into the settee for a moment to summon some energy and wondering if the twins were still around though he wouldn't blame them for leaving as he likely would have.

In his thoughts he didn't notice the man quietly step behind the settee, were he a man of lesser reflexes he may have jumped, and heard a more than amused "who'd have thought I'd learn something absolutely adorable today". Severus whipped around to look at Remus' smug face and he didn't even need to question what information it was that he was talking about.

"You've lost your mind Lupin" Severus grumbled more about the word 'adorable' than anything else.

"Have you? Not like you at all…" he mused.

"Oh and what am I like Lupin?"

"Umm," immediately counting deliberately on his fingers "grumpy, cold, distanced, silently plotting, people intolerant, sulky, pissed of-"

"It was a rhetorical question," Severus ceased his silly list "anyway I assume it was the lycanthrope related skills and not any other powers of deduction that helped you gather such information, do keep it to yourself" Severus sounded so calm but it didn't take a genius to know any straying from such advice would end very, very badly for said gossiper.

"Will do," Remus practically beamed at Severus which made him feel very odd. True the pair weren't on such awful terms as they had been before, more through Remus' forgiving nature and positive attitude, not any welcoming gestures from the Slytherin. But he seemed exceptionally happy at what Severus thought to be irrelevant news to the acquaintance.

"If you continue looking at me like that I will hex your face into something more decent" came the flat and half serious statement. Luckily the 'half-serious' gave the werewolf room to chuckle.

"Oh come now Severus…" and looking around to confirm they were indeed the only people left in the room keeping his voice low he just had to ask "Fred and George? Both of them?"

"…and your point is?"

"My point is…" Remus tried to think of any way to normalise the news, but the problem was it wasn't 'normal' - not for the Slytherin, it was completely abnormal for him to open up to people, for him to pursue something social, for him to do anything that wasn't…necessary. So what could Remus possibly say? What did he want Severus to know? With all the confusion he spoke the only thing he could, the main point that couldn't be picked apart: "congratulations."

Severus blinked in surprise, Remus was genuinely happy for him, and not dissimilar to Albus those eyes knew him in ways most others didn't, they'd at least seen some side of vulnerability from him and one of the few that would dream to contextualise him…and he wished him well…

As if on cue the twins entered the room and Severus just shrugged off the last little while and was back to business, "yes, well…do be at my apothecary tomorrow evening to start the experiments, 7 o'clock, don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Remus arrived at the apothecary, evening sky with a slight nip in the air and he was quickly let inside and out of the cold, true to his word he was a whole minute early like a good boy. He was slightly surprised to see twins there, he half expected Severus to hide his private life to any that might peer into it, but the pair gave greetings but were quick to return to doing some studying - one seemed to be studying for exams and the other some business related materials, they always had great teamwork.

Severus was quick to set ask a series of medical related questions Remus' brain wasn't entirely prepared for, his tiny writing soon enough filling page after page of information needed, before telling Remus to roll up his sleeve to he could apply some allergy tests, strips of different substances placed at intervals down his left arm were efficiently and impressively quickly applied as Severus numbered them on sheets of paper. "Wait an hour, don't rub or touch anything else to the test area, an no snacking either" Severus explained knowing full well the man's fondness for treats, he didn't specify aloud as the twins could easily say similar about himself.

Remus had a slight down expression at that, a whole hour without chocolate, how would he cope? "So you want the potion or not?" Severus emphasised and Remus gave a nod, resigned to Severus' many methods needed. The dark haired man went into the back rooms to prepare further tests while Remus just did his best to keep his arm from brushing against anything and to keep his mind off of sugary treats. Before long he found himself chattering with the twins.

"So can Severus tell you two apart?" he asked, very curious.

"Yup, could do that before we were officially dating though" George explained and Remus' brows raised in surprise, more than impressive, "can you tell, wolf's nose and all that?"

"Afraid not" Remus answered, much to Severus' credit at identifying the individuals since they were so identical "twins are tricky especially if they have similar habits, if I knew one of you had just had a lemon cheesecake and the other had been swimming that morning then I'd do just fine without getting too close to you."

"It's still impressive, and yeah Sev can tell our voices apart most of the time, we just had to date a genius huh?" Fred smiled and Remus was reminded of something.

"You know…I remember the first time I ever noticed Severus…" and he had the pair's attention, "it was before all the negative stuff, only a couple of weeks in during first year, I noticed him as much as anyone else before that, like I looked at James and thought 'there's the popular, talented guy' and saw 'the spoilt rich kid' and all that labelling stuff you cant help but do your first few days, Severus was just 'the quiet kid always reading'…" and the twins exchanged a glance, of course Severus was 'that' kid even so small.

"But he wasn't the 'know it all', there's usually a few Ravenclaws that get that title first, I remember in history class he must have been daydreaming or tired, one of the other, and Binns just stopped what he was saying as told Severus 'if he had enough time to daydream surely he must know the answers to the questions on the board', there were like twenty questions, stuff we hadn't officially studied in class yet, like I said we were only a couple weeks in, and even if we did it was intense stuff I'm sure it was left over from the fifth year's class that morning."

The twins were sure they knew where this was going, though even for Severus that would be very impressive so young, "and he didn't reply for a few seconds so everyone just stared, myself included, I just figured he would feel a little awkward being caught daydreaming and apologise, instead he was reading all the questions first before just rattling off all the answers like it was the alphabet! Historical dates, treaty names, invented processes, movement leaders, the whole lot…I'm sure a few just shrugged it off, maybe some Ravenclaws were jealous…but I remember the rest of the class just noticing him…I couldn't get over the brain in that tiny little kid. Of course by now I know to expect a wealth of knowledge as a starting point with him, craziest thing to me is that he must have read so far so quickly, it was talent yes but also dedication and hard work…those characteristics have never faded in him…I appreciate that."

Fred and George found themselves smiling dreamily, even thanked Remus for the story and how sweet it was to hear a kind memory about Severus from back then, it's a shame all that horrible stuff happened because it sounded like in another universe the pair could have been good friends. Eventually, after a little more chat on just how Severus was so damned clever if could be frightening, they came to that very subject.

"You were friends with James though right? Bet that had it's tricky moments."

"Yup, can't say I ever did agree with that side of things, the bullying, it's shameful what I let happen if I'm honest…" Remus spoke honestly.

"You were a kid too I suppose" Fred tried, Remus the type to feel a little guilty if there was any argument for it.

"Yeah, that's what I tell myself, and a werewolf afraid of losing my only friends…but its all excuses really. Especially after I saw how much James and Sirius were getting away with, at the time the Gryffindor favouritism was at an all time high and they certainly used that to their advantage." The twins didn't judge, just nodded understandingly, do doubt the topic having come up a few times with their boyfriend. Remus's words came from a sincere place, so genuine he didn't really think them through before they were out when he mused: "Severus really should have had someone, especially after his fall out with Lily…"

Like the room temporarily muted all its goings on, Remus heard his own words and the Twins tried to process what they'd just heard. "…Lily?" Fred managed.

George was quick to follow in the mumble searching for clarification with "Lilly…as in Lily Potter?"

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it, nothing at all, just wholly, thoroughly and entirely unexpected. And the twins had learned how to expect and life comfortably well within the world of the unexpected. So for something so small in detail to catch them off guard was, ironically, unexpectedly unexpected. It just seemed like the kind of thing, were it true, that would have come up already, or would be some odd trivia without significance, but with how Remus used her position in Severus' life she sounded anything but.

A slight nervousness came over Remus as he realised through their pause that they likely didn't know he said "…yes, did he never mention?"

"No, was Severus friends with Lily?" George asked gently, his tone welcoming of stories enough that Remus relaxed a little, how silly, he needn't fear the twins. Their boyfriend however…

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised by that not going to lie…they grew up in the same town, had a falling out in fourth year but its not my place to talk about that…"

"Wow…" trying to piece that together somehow, the network of stories crossing over in some odd ways they couldn't quite get to grips with, like a jigsaw and it seemed like they had too many edge or corner pieces to be logical.

"Does Harry know that?" Fred asked, trying to contextualise something of this new information.

"Oh no, Harry knows very little of Severus other than the bullying and attack at the shrieking shack"

and the pair nodded trying to figure out what they could.

At that moment Severus came through into he room and the conversation paused, arms full of books and supplies before placing them on the nearby desk was startling ease for the complexity of the task, not concerned with whatever they'd been talking about Severus was straight to business and with a quick glance at the clock Remus realised an hour had passed somehow.

"Let's see your arm" Severus said and he did, the tanned and lightly scarred arm was offered for inspection and gazed upon it himself, to his sunrise a couple were red and slightly burning, he hadn't even realised while distracted in chat. Severus removed them one by one, in no rush though it was unnecessary with his effective handling, taking notes and making observations as he went. With a cotton ball he dipped into a jar or watery odd smelling liquid to clean the area before taking another and soothing the burned areas back to normal like nothing had been there seconds ago.

Finally he spoke of something other mentioning "I do hope you aren't bothering Fred and George" without looking away from his work.

"I don't think so" Remus offered and the twins backed him up with a cool "yeah just gossiping" making Severus roll his eyes, even with the Slytherin's natural dryness Remus couldn't help but appreciate how the mood seemed lighter in the twins presence, a sight to behold to the fascinated werewolf.

Deciding to continue the chat though on a different topic Remus asked aloud, mostly tot he twins but open to Severus "do Molly and Arthur know?"

"Yup, open arms and and open home to the news" Fred grinned, forgetting his thousand questions at least a little.

"Mum's still wondering when you're coming over for dinner?" George reminded.

Remus looked amused as hell at the idea, Severus didn't look up from his note taking as he flatly replied "I appreciate the offer and will attend, it would be terrible manners not to, however scheduling is rather hectic at the moment including a spontaneous project for a certain werewolf."

"I'd happily conduct these experiments in the Weasley home if I got to see Molly hug the life out of you" to which snorts of laughter erupted, he could tell he'd hit a little close to home with that one and looked directly at the twins asking "she wants to doesn't she?"

"The hug has already begun, Severus just doest know it yet" George answered cheekily and Severus just quirked his brow as he applied new test strips to Remus' arm. When he applied the third one he heard an instant hiss of pain, the strip causing redness at a surprising rate and as the pro he was ignored the moving arm and both cleaned and soothed in seconds as he had done before.

Remus looked to Severus much like a child, slightly annoyed at the unpleasant task and Sevrus just ignored the stare with "well that's a no-go, good thing I tested that."

Admittedly that was what the tests were for and he was correct, "too right, burned something rotten."

"Big baby" and he didn't argue.

* * *

Remus had gone for the night after thanking the Slytherin for his help and agreed another meet up time, leaving just the twins and Severus to unwind a little lit by small lamps and a few candles at the late hour. Severus was finishing writing up some information from the experiments sat at his desk only pausing to work out the odd crick or ache in his back and neck. Without words he was treated to a slow shoulder massage from Fred, his strong hands getting deep into stressed muscles yet comforting in his grasp.

Letting out a quiet hmm at the pleasant sensation Severus looked upwards at the standing Gryffindor, his deep dark eyes something gorgeous in the candlelit setting, "so do you think its doable?" Fred asked.

"Yes, not easy, but doable" Severus answered and George joined them "we know you can do it" the happy chime before placing a kiss on the pale cheek. Perhaps it was rather late Severus let himself relax a little into he massage and good company.

"Are you both alright?"' Severus asked after a little while. He couldn't explain it but all evening things had just been a little…off. The twins were a little too light and casual, in their heads a bit too much.

"Of course" George started habitually to a questioning raised a brow, and both knew they were caught. Honesty was the best policy so George just started "well, it isn't anything, just…Remus told us some things…"

"Oh, I'm sure. but I don't mind you knowing anything he could tell you, really…" and as far as he could think, that was true. He'd had plenty awkward, dark conversations with the twins, telling them deeply personal things and he wasn't sure where the limits lay.

"So you were friends will Lily Potter" came the sudden and unexpected fact into their talk, for some reason he hadn't thought of that as such free information anymore, most wouldn't believe it if you showed a photograph.

"…yes…for a while…" came the unsure words, he wasn't upset or worried really, just, he never ever knew how to talk about Lily or how talking on her would go. Every moment with or without her a new experience.

The twins didn't ask anything further, just waiting for the Slytherin to talk in his own time, an explanation very much needed and eventually he found his voice and filled in some of the blanks: "well…we were both in a muggle village, she was Lily Evans back then, we met as children and as she was a muggleborn I was the first person to tell her what she was, I even taught her her first few spells and…as much of a childhood as I ever had I suppose I had with her."

"Remus said you had a falling out in fourth year…what happened? If you don't mind…"

Severus took in a deep breath, not minding them hearing it but it was hard to say looking back "I called her a mudblood" he said bluntly "rightly so she was offended and didn't tolerate it, we parted ways…"

"Why did you call her that?" "Yeah, you don't care about that stuff, it's ok if you did once…just…" came the pairs' curious questions, more than a little confused all things considered but understanding as always.

"It was a mixture of things…" Severus assessed, not dissimilar to how he spoke of his assaults before his words were both carefully considered and yet spontaneous in their effect "but…I was being pulled deeper into things, even without declaring any loyalty just by being friends with her I was being targeted. If i was friends with her I couldn't possibly be one of them, if I wasn't one of them I was an enemy or a fool, for my sake and hers…I had to make her leave…"

Those words stung, Fred and George could only let them sink in and the did so with a venom, the truth of the matter hitting them hard when they considered that Severus' only friend at the time, the act only isolating himself further in an increasingly dangerous and lonely life and still so young, the lack of support enraging at best, both gulped trying not to let it show and failing.

"Sev…was that the only way?" George asked, a slight crack in his voice as his eyes watered, it hurt to think he was ever in such a horrible position and he'd heard some terrible others, Fred's massage slowing as he tried not to ball his fists.

Severus nodded, "we'd been through a lot together - I told her she was a witch, supported her as a muggleborn and introduced her to the world she loved so much, stood up to Petunia with her and even though it wasn't her problem when she saw things get out of line with Black and company…and she had helped me, she knew what my father was like, largely with all my warnings to never she was quick to call out even Albus for the shameful behaviour. She was quite the force to be reckoned with" he recalled some fondness. Then it got even harder to handle as Severus tole them "…and she knew about my life…being in the same village she knew what my father was like, she saw the bruises and other things…she cared a whole awful lot. Telling her I was too far gone to help by personally attacking her for something so wrong as her blood? It was the only way. She still checked in on me from time to time, can't tell if that's better or worse…"

George wiped away a threatening tear from his own eyes, and Fred's were gleaming with that same emotion too, he instead focused on a deep breath to steady what he was feeling the story. They couldn't imagine it. They couldn't imagine being that boy…that boy that had no where to go to for help when he needed it most, that boy that only had open arms presented to him by the very people he would spy on for years to come, having to betray them whoever they were, or Lily only creating a larger target on his own back and on borrowed time. Beyond that he had a house but no home, filled with abuse and the stench of alcohol, even the joy of schooling and learning was tainted by privileged bullies who got away with everything they ever did to him…because the one place he should have been able to go to for help after all the others let him down still branded him as some dangerous Slytherin not worthy or their empathy.

"So when she passed…?" Fred prompted, trying to fully understand this buried story.

In some odd juxtaposition to his word Severus smiled with "I was devastated."

Those simple words told the twins that things didn't end when the friendship did, things didn't just switch off and move on, just how important she was and remained to him even years later. In anything it was proof of what Severus had sacrificed or been made to lose.

The smile was explained when Severus mentioned "one thing I will thank Lupin for is that when I sent flowers to their funeral he didn't announce it nor did he throw them away…he planted them on her grave…"

Breathless. The twins couldn't fathom the very story that was moving them at that very moment, how sweet, how sad and how tragic. "So were you best friends, you sound so adorable, even with all the hardships…"

"I suppose we were, it was an innocent time in a dark place" Severus tried to suppress some of the memories, both the moments of horror like her lifeless body but also the good times, the laughing, the notes they passed and the times that everything however horrible just faded away…

"Sev, you ok?" George asked intuitively, Severus' eyes an ocean of thoughts as he retreated to his own mind for a while.

There was a long silence, Severus trying to figure out what to say, it wasn't enough to just way what they were, the hows and the whens weren't enough for what she was to him. Of all the stories he'd told the twins he had never told anything like this, he had no others to tell. An elegant hand rubbed his temples and he breathed calmly trying to summon the words, Fred and George more than patient as his loyal audience.

"I loved her" Severus said, the words out before he knew he'd said them, the words simple and bold and just right. The twins were beyond surprises at that point, an no doubt by his emotional attachment to her the declaration perfectly reasonable. But there was more. "I loved her…and I lost her. Just before the world lost her for good…I still love her" he admitted. "Although it is different now - when I lost her the first time by pushing her away, I lost her to a life I couldn't be in, whatever we could have been died right then, she married James and had a son, and that's how things were. She wasn't mine to pine for, but at the time, I could regret life not being kinder to what we could have been. A story lost before it even happened."

Severus looked to both his lovers, their bright blues teary but only supportive and he had never felt so comfortable talking about her in his life, a real magic between them at times like this he couldn't live without now. "I still love her" came the honesty "but not as I did or could have, she was my best friend and even in that isolated time that's ended, she remains so."

How terribly bittersweet, the twins had to let those stunning words sink in for all they were and she they shuddered and looked a little lost Severus only waited for their reaction. Gently but swiftly Fred brought him into a hug from behind, strong arms around him and holding him close, kissing his hair as George leaned over the table careful of the mounds of paperwork and hands held either side of the Slytherin's face tenderly, kissing him firmly trying to communicate everything without words.

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding and kissing and waiting for the echoes of emotion to leave them enough to talk, pulling back watery blues looked at him in awe. He did think what they might say, the empathy would be there in his loss, the support would be there in his baggage, but yet again they supposed expectation and said something sweet. "She sounds wonderful," Fred said followed by George's "yeah, martyrs are always iconised regardless of who they were, its good to know the human behind it all".

They didn't just hear the story and think to comfort Severus because that's what boyfriends did, they really listened and really gave a damn, and just from a few words they thought to consider just who it was Severus was talking about and what she was like. Without even meeting her it seemed they'd learned of her tragedy all over again now that they knew her better.

"Do you ever visit her?" Fred asked, still holding the Slytherin, his voice just above a whisper. He meant her grave and Severus understood that many found the act of visiting to bring some closure or place to meditate on the past, Severus didn't have much need as the past followed him everywhere anyway: "I haven't in a long time…"

Looking at the state he'd managed to get his boyfriends in he sympathised "I'm sure all this must be news to you…it's alright if its hard to take in…"

"Sure is…but it's ok" Fred smiled and George added "yeah, if she was all that to you…when people like her go, I guess it should leave a scar…"

They understood, to be so fully accepted made the Slytherin's heart race that bit quicker, that pang telling him just how human he was and it took great control to not end up similarly teary eyed as his partners. They seem on the edge of asking something else though and he knew what, they didn't want to ask if it would get in the way of what they were…

So he clarified "I will always miss her… _always_ …and for the longest time I would never have thought to care, or thought that I could care for anyone like I did for her, to be so vulnerable to that loss again…" and the twins held onto him the little bit tighter as Severus said those words "but here I am."

All they could do was kiss him then, and ambient lighting flickering over loving gestures, expressing everything in kisses and touches that they possibly could. Fred and George weren't just hid 'boyfriends', they were his light, they were his comrades…they were his best friends. They weren't the same as Lily, no one could be, and Lily wasn't them, no one could be…their own special people in Severus heart. Despite all the times he'd frozen his heart to survive, he'd made space for them when he hadn't thought it possible, a heart blackened by pain and cold and it thawed for them, which in many ways was a larger feat being not so innocent the second time around - knowing the pain of a life before and choosing to do so again. They were in his heart now, home there, and not leaving.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! x_


	13. Much Ado

_A/N: This chapter has Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson, Lee is an overdue element lol meanwhile Angelina will not be very likeable in this chapter (but I don't believe in just character bashing) so just consider her a to be shortsighted and making a selfish mistake but she is redeemable. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one x_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Much Ado**  
 **By BelovedWithKindness**

"Anything?" Albus asked as Moody entered his office, a shake of the head and the glittering eyes dulled, quickly followed by Severus' entrance also and no words needed; nothing yet. The elderly wizard sighed with the situation only more grim than before. The three men had held a few meetings discussing odd happenings and most delicate suspicions "more information has leaked, we need to know who it is…"

"Y'know nothin' leaked till those twins showed up" Moody connected without a care, not malicious but not mincing words either.

"They have nothing to do with it: they're taking steps to protect their minds and they didn't even know some of the operations being revealed" Severus immediately pointed out, Albus quickly backing him up with "yes Fred and George are nothing to worry about whatsoever."

Despite some certainties they're lack of security weighed heavily upon all three wizards, a dangerous situation indeed as some might say you need the strongest magic, some might say you need the hardiest soldiers…but information was the deadliest tool. To know where to aim, when to advance, how to operate, who to trust and just who knew what. Moody responded in a slightly agitated way but his mind observant as ever, Albus wary and Severus couldn't stop his mind from analysing whatever he could to make some sense of things. "Whatever we do it must be quiet, declaring there's a mole only asks for trouble or them hiding with all they know" Moody advised and everyone's stomachs felt a little uneasy at their lacking position.

* * *

"I've hardly seen you two!" Lee Jordan said as the twins sidled up to him during breakfast, their friend only jokingly annoyed at them and they just smiled, admittedly between business, dating, studying and The Order they had been neglecting him. "Oops," George teased lightly as he filled his plate "there's been a lot lately, the shop's nearly there, you should come check it out".

As curious as Lee appeared it was a feminine tone beat his in reply, "ooh you finally getting your shop? So impressive!" and the twins knew the voice well enough if Lee's blush wasn't also a clue: it was Angelina. Lee had an obvious crush on her as much as he tried to deny it, at least it didn't bother Lee that the twins had been intimate with her months before their interest in Severus, very understanding of everyone having been single and the twin's popularity. Lee was probably more understanding of the fling than Angelina actually, especially since she never really stopped her fluttering eyelashes or trying to get their attention. She was pretty and would be really cool to hang out with if she chilled out some, but as it was she was very forward and clearly wanted more than the twins were offering at the time.

As nice as it would be for Angelina to cast that glance Lee's way she didn't seem to notice him at all, much to everyone's dismay. Turning to look her way as she took her seat they noticed she was in the company of her close girl friends too and all in a rather giggly, even flirty mood. Remaining friendly they entered conversation, mostly on the shop and then onto Quiddich all the while Angelina dropping not so subtly compliments and twisting her hair in her fingers in an alluring gesture.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" one of the girls pointed out and George's eyes moved to Fred's neck where undeniably there was a slightly faded hickey, nothing odd for him really nor a red flag to anything. "A hickey…" Angelina mused aloud, "honestly will you boys ever grow up or are you just going to keep sucking face and moving to the next until you run out of girls..?"

"I think we're plenty grown up…" Fred smirked, "just hadn't found the right person" he practically hummed. Lee's dark brows raised first being the quickest to understand the words, Angelina taken aback as she had to absorb just what the red head was saying. Much to her dislike one of her hyperactive friends piped up with "no way, a girlfriend? Lucky girl!" Angelina looked like she wanted to throttle her friend complete with a tense hand.

"Who's the lucky lady?" asked another girl clearly not reading her friend's darkening mood, Lee meanwhile unable to get a word in at most surprising news as the gossipy girls descended upon the twins to get what they could out of them although never sure if they were pranking or teasing. Little to no information was given except that George joined in the declaration though never clarifying it was the same person, or a man, and that officially both twins were 'off the market'.

The status long overdue and no harm to be said as their partner was hardly going to be guessed or suspected. They were simply two teens with 'girlfriends' and others were to deal with that information as they saw fit. It was a relief, hoping some of the flirting and advances might die down as it was becoming harder and harder to fake enough interest to not give anything away.

Angelina remained worryingly quiet during most of breakfast after that, her mind swimming with angry questions as she'd assumed the twins didn't accept her because they were bachelors, sewing their oats and not looking for anything exclusive, once they grew up they'd be smart enough to take up her offers. But no, even after she had slept with them before they barely noticed her, never mind the last few months either she might as well not exist. She wanted them, they were handsome and sweet, funny and so many other things…clearly they just made bad decisions…

* * *

Selecting specific potions ingredient after ingredient Severus was soon almost finished his shopping list popping in and out of shops in Diagon Alley with a knowledgable precision and navigation. In one shop with narrow aisles and old creaky shelves the Slytherin rather than fetching unhelpful employee used a subtle charm to levitate a few jars from higher up, one by one plucked them from the air once reachable and about to take the final jar into his hand it was snatched. Looking to whom might be so rude he was surprised to see Dedalus Diggle, a fellow member of The Order and a usually excitable man, so he found it unusual to see the expression of someone so serious.

About to say hello and, as he was hardly some doting character, mention with some derision about the jar stolen especially as it was the last one in the shop, but he was only a few words out when he was met with a clipped "oh do let up some, it's hardly a crime" with an expression not offended by any accusation but just seemingly wanting no interaction with him and suitably the odd man walked out leaving cash on the counter without a word.

Severus wasn't one to be bewildered but he did pause, the man never had any sense but he wasn't downright unpleasant or horrible. Had Severus offended him somehow? Not that he cared but he simply couldn't recall any incident as they hardly spoke except on Diggle's curiosities which resembled no issue. Strange, and while it niggled at him a little worse than he thought it probably should he had a list to complete and was quick to seek out alternative ingredients that would do just as well.

* * *

After shrinking his bought goods to be able to fit in his robe pockets Severus walked not far to discreetly meet with his boyfriends for some tea, the twins having a study session combined with dinner afterwards so it was a practical way to spend a little time together. Once seated and comfortable in the quiet cafe sure no one would notice them they sipped on the comforting beverages and talked. After talk of studying, quiddich and more the twins asked innocently if Severus had got everything on his list as he'd been writing it for a long time earlier in the day with much work to do and with how organised Severus was they had little doubt he would have.

"Diggle stole one of them so I had to get five unplanned items to do the same job" and even they with their short time in the mentioned wizard's company raised red brows, "weird" George murmured before taking a sip "was he in a jokey mood?" he questioned and Severus could only reply with "quite the opposite, looked pissed off quite frankly".

With no answers to give regarding the odd occurrence they moved on in conversation, they shop looking damn impressive and close to opening it was sweet how excited they were and Severus' own skilful work interesting. Fred and George glad to have found time in a busy week to catch up with Severus also seeming a little more serious lately, the best they could figure it was to do with his regular meetings with Moody and Dumbledore. They didn't pry but it was definitely concerning.

The twins seems tired, Severus thought, and asked what kind of day they'd had. That's when Fred revealed something rather noteworthy: "its official, I'm 'seeing someone'" with a smirk. The dark haired man only shook his head at the teasing nature of the teen's behaviour, it was bound to happen sooner or later, the twins having expressed their annoyance with unwanted romantic attention before and Severus wasn't about to complain that they were 'off the market'. George quickly chimed that "oh what a coincidence, I'm 'seeing someone' too" with a knowing smile and all laughed quietly.

Explaining the earlier events with flirty girls, noticing the hickey and all the rest of the conversation it was normal enough even for the boys to say such things, but the more they spoke of it the more they revealed just how much they disliked being so 'popular'. It was no secret the pair were hardly saints before their relationship and their reputations apparently keeping them on many ladies radar for a good time, constant subtle rejection a tricky act to balance and it was like they were physically lighter.

"Tomorrow night, how about a nice dinner?" Fred suggested and a time was agreed, the twins seemingly not wanting to leave both because of their beloved company and a reluctance to start their study session but the disciplined teacher that Severus was didn't cut them slack this time and with a private, spell hidden kiss they parted for the night.

* * *

Well, it was certainly harder to trick the twins than she thought, Angelina huffed as the pair didn't accept any of her 'treats' or other consumable things she happened to offer them throughout the day, they were also shockingly vigilant over their food and drink and other goodies they carried around with them and she was very close to giving up. That was until quiddich practice and she had the devious idea to seek into the boys dressing room in the small window where she wouldn't be noticed and after finding their bags she laid hands on two bottles of water… _perfect_.

For the rest of their classes she kept her dark eyes on them, anxious and waiting for them to show some indication that her plan had worked. She kept waiting for them to turn in their chairs to look back at her, pass her some love note or similar, but they stayed cool and calm much to her anger and disappointment. Maybe the potion hadn't worked, or they gave the waters away or…

"Hey Angelina?" Fred smiled.

Caught in her thoughts she stared at them blankly for several moments and was only baffled to hear George say "you look cute like that" with another admiring smile to match his brothers. Had it worked? "Binn's said to work in groups to research and instantly we thought of you" Fred explained and Angelina beamed up at them before collecting herself and trying to not seem overly happy. She just nodded and sat very, very close in the middle of the two boys feeling them watch her more than they were reading their materials. It worked, the love potion worked!

* * *

The Slytherin stood in Diagon Alley appearing to be reading from the news stands for what should have been a short, normal looking amount of time, but there was only so long he could pretend to care about scathing articles at people he didn't care for as he waited for his dinner dates to arrive. He'd been left to stand for the best part of an hour idling and pretending to be focused by things in the nearby area with no sign or communication from the boys. How unlike them. They'd literally never missed a date which was a little better than the Slytherin, he'd grown to expect their excitement to see him and want to be around him, an unusual hurt irrationally bubbling in his chest as he was yet to be in their company.

How silly, no doubt something just got in their way…maybe they forgot? Not that that idea was much better. They weren't just late though, they were 'not turning up' and for the first time Severus had to accept the twins hadn't delivered on a nice time and it bothered him somehow, nothing serious but it was a first, and a disappointing first. About to think on where to go and what to do with his time he was slightly startled when a firm hand landed on his shoulder from behind. A known voice that clearly wasn't the twins' destroying any hope it was them before he saw him.

"Well aren't you a little jumpy today, Severus…I don't bite" Lucius laughed off and his icy clue eyes looked at the dark haired man who wasn't usually so easily snuck up upon. Deciding to just ignore the embarrassing jumpiness he took stock of his position, Lucius was by many definitions his 'closest friend' bar definitions requiting the truth, not that that mattered in the life of a spy, but he had no reason to be defensive.

"Oh, Lucius, what are you up to?" he greeted with a more welcoming tone than he did for most.

"Well i had thought to do some shopping…" the blonde said as though it were one of his favourite hobbies, and it was, "however nothing is quite to my taste today, are you busy?" Not expecting a question or what to say the professor paused a little too long only to be trapped further with a "would you like to share some tea, my treat?"

All Severus wanted to do was get back to his rooms and maybe find out just why he had been stood up, maybe bathe and just sleep feeling significantly more tired than he did upon arrival to the lively street. But Lucius had a way, somehow as though swept up he found himself at a fine establishment in the company of the rich Slytherin leagues deep in chatter and tea refilled. That pang didn't leave his chest the whole time and it bothered him just how dependant and emotional he had become and so easily irked by something so small.

The sad daydream perhaps helped Lucius keep his company for longer and the pair talked about the school, sports, gossip and Draco at length and it wasn't one-sided, despite Severus' mood with ease he offered replies and insights and to anyone watching they seemed to be having a good old time. Then the sky blushed a little darker and the place changed its style a little…and tea in a cup turned into well filled wine glasses.

It occurred to Severus to try and gain some information if there was any to be had but he simply wasn't in the right mind, but he was certainly learning plenty of drama about other families by Lucius' ruthless tellings of scandal and other juicy stories and though Severus' seemed engaged he acted more in skill than investment. But the time passed like magic and that meant so did the wine, without realising glass after glass of fruity alcohol passed his lips and left him slightly tipsy.

A hand on Severus' thigh subtle under the table made him pause, he didn't feel any fright as Lucius was better company than one might think, alliances aside, and any advance was light or offered rather than expected. They'd been friends long enough that Lucius had had his share of flesh but the last time had been long ago and Severus had always been able to play it off as coinciding with Draco's getting older and perhaps a guilt attached. The boy for all his flaws a dear one to Severus and it made sense for him to not meddle in married beds.

Severus removed Lucius' hand from his thigh without resistance and the blonde only used the now confirmed as free hand to down more wine, nothing said or harmed between them. "What has you so down, Severus?" he asked with a warmth in his voice, above slurring but definitely merry.

"Nothing" he avoided.

"Come now, you're not the jolliest but even I can tell that you're more gloomy that normal" and those watchful hazy eyes made Severus feel tense, they'd both had too much wine and though not forceful a predatory look from the Malfoy made him uneasy. The Slytherin realised a little too late the feeling bubbling within him he hadn't experienced so badly in a while: anxiety a cruel bitch. His brain couldn't focus as it raced between the twins missing their date and all the nervousness from the Order, this supposedly friendly set of drinks and just pretending that everything was 'fine' and 'normal' had him feeling gross in his own skin.

Excusing himself sharply he left to the lavatory and locked himself in a stall. How stupid, Severus couldn't help but think as he tried with too much difficulty to control his breathing. He'd handled so much worse before and handled it with grace, confidence even, but as though he was simply a more vulnerable man things were getting to him in ways he'd long forgotten to feel. Counting didn't help and his stress only worsening and he felt on the verge of a panic attack which filled him with loathing more than any fear, frantically he searched his pockets for a calming potion and struggled longer than expected. He used to have them in abundance but since dating the twins he hadn't needed them so often, eventually however shaky fingers grasped the small bottle of a milder mix but he would take what he could get.

A few frustrating moments later he felt the potion do its job, it wasn't as effective as the one's he used to carry but it helped him reach more evenly and his heart rate slow, then he realised just how clammy he was and how his hands hurt from gripping and tightening. With a feeling of control however faint he felt better equipped to return, at least Lucius was relatively safe company, flirtatious and with his associations but no immediate concern. He still paused for a while in the privacy of his stall just trying to wrap his brain around that moment of weakness and the more he had to accept his drunk mind wasn't ready for such an analysis project. He'd had a small anxiety attack…he'd had those before…but it felt different somehow. Like it wasn't weakness or reason behind it, but with effort he shut that topic from his mind and left to rejoin his friend.

* * *

"You alright, Lee?" Hermione felt compelled to ask as she saw the older boy looking a mixture of sad and pissed off, Ron and Harry not exactly fluent in the emotional language were a little slower to realise what their fiend had realised, taking in his slumped shoulders and grumbles yet eyes that were more hurt than angry. Lee didn't answer and just crossed his arms, he looked like he was trying to come up with something to say but no words would come. "I'll get Fred and George if you'd rather talk to them" Ron offered and much to everyone's surprise Lee scoffed.

"Yeah right, no offence Ron but your brothers are a pair of arseholes" he spat and still Lee looked more like he might cry than start a fight.

The trio looked to each other and Hermione had to ask "why? what did they do?"

"They knew I liked her, and it's not even about her, like…if they'd said they liked her and told me it'd be fine but it's just really shit from so-called friends to do that" he rambled and the three were just more confused. The boys had filled in their friend on the twin's romantic situation and all felt like they couldn't possibly be interpreting correctly or that Lee had goten his facts mixed up, not to mention the 'gossip' of the twins being taken had spread quickly and it certainly didn't include any 'her' to speak of.

"Uh, Lee…I don't think the twins would do something like what you're saying, they're in relationships and-"

"Yup, just makes them worse, I didn't think they would either but there they are just Angelina's lover boys at her beck and call" Lee finally exposed and gestured loosely to the Gryffindor common area, although only being even more confused at least they knew where to find out just what the hell was actually going on. "We'll get to the bottom of this" they reassured the betrayed friend who didn't follow them to the scene of flirting. Angelina sat centre of one of the plush sofas between two dreamy looking boys, Fred's arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him and George seen kissing down her hand and along her arm in a gesture that made their stomachs flip.

As much as Ron and Harry were not fans of the twin's relationship with the Slytherin there was juts something about the display before them that screamed something was wrong. They weren't in private which was a good thing, who knows what they'd be doing if they were, but instead Angelina seemed to be enjoying the attention and compliments shown shamelessly infant of her jealous girl friends and pining boys who tried to ignore the three.

Unexpectedly it was a firm tone from Ron that interrupted them "what are you doing?" he demanded an answer like they were in trouble. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched the pair barely notice, slightly hazy and almost obsessed with the girl between them, like any flip of the hair was a sight to behold and anything worthy of compliment - it was off for them, as romantic as she was sure they could be it wasn't so obedient or desperate.

Ron repeated himself when he received no answer and George, never letting go of her ebony hand in his own he turned an annoyed glance to his little brother, "right this second I'm talking to you, make it quick so we can get back to Angeli-"

"What about Sna-?" Ron was about to blurt out, unable to believe his own recklessness or how quick he was to defend the relationship, but he couldn't help it, after seeing them in the Burrow so happy and bright to see them draped over some girl was just wrong. No one seemed to pick up on the name luckily but he still wasn't ready to hear a rather heartless response from Fred "What do you care? you never liked the relationship."

Angelina was listening to the whole thing and while not much wiser other than thinking that she was indeed a better match for the twins than any silly girl that couldn't even impress a simpleton like Ron. That's when George placed a deliberate kiss on her shoulder and then up to her neck and unusual to everyone including Ron he couldn't help but defend what they were clearly forgetting, "no, stop it, I know you two and you can be single menaces to the girl population of the school no bother, but you're not _single_ and you aren't _cheaters, crap friends or-_ "

"Ron could you leave, we'll talk later and no doubt you will warm up to Angie, who wouldn't?" Fred dismissed him and pulled her closer against him and turned his face to her dark hair. It was like any moment the pair were disturbed from focusing on Angelina it was something terrible and unusual…like a spell they were immediately fixed upon her again and forgetting they were in any company. They were obsessed and just not themselves - then it clicked.

With a snap Ron looked to the smirking girl in between his brothers, she looked so damned smug and having a great time it just made his blood boil, despite all the commotion Angelina really hadn't expected to be set upon in any way, her boys to defend their feelings for her and that would be all, but Ron's words were clearly and pointedly toward her "what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"'

"What do you m-"

"You used a love potion on them!" the younger Weasley accused and it was no guess, with all the reluctance around the twin's relationship with the Slytherin damned right he had read every possible way it could be a manipulation, spell, potion or some other excuse. The only reason it wasn't beyond obvious is because people expected more of Angelina nor did she really want for attention, were it anyone else under her influence it might just be seen as a guy head over heals to be with a beautiful girl.

"I did not" Angelina started, as though offended and bewildered by the very idea.

"Liar," he spat and followed it with a sentence he wouldn't be able to unheard from his own lips "I know what it looks like when they're in love, that's not it," as he wildly gestured to their obedient attention to her "they're just your loyal dogs like this, it's pathetic."

Others in the common room and a few from other rooms had joined to listen in on the commotion, the results form which could either be that Ron was off his head or the accusation about Angelina was true and the latter was not an acceptable position to be seen in. "Fuck off, you don't know what you're talking about" she said and sounded upset, burying her face into George's shoulder then for comfort and igniting in her handsome pets a protectiveness.

"Yeah Ron leave her alone" and "what's the problem, don't upset her" and a list of other strange things to be hearing and that's when Ron just shook his head and needed a new plan to fix this, he looked to Harry and said "keep an eye on them", he'd hate to think of her taking things any further with them, and left with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione the clever thing checked the Library and quickly found what books were checked out under Angelina Johnson and quickly searched their contents and spare copies, potions not the girl's strong suit so Amortentia was ruled out. After some quick searching she found a potion described in a way she was sure it would have taken Angelina's fancy. It was a simpler recipe and discreet, but with a shorter span than other concoctions, not temporary enough though as it would likely take a month for it to fade and it was described with specific properties to make the target dismiss or forget feelings for others.

The cure for it was also not so simple, and with some restricted ingredients, so with that the pair split up leaving Hermoine to start a small batch of the cure and Ron to find the professor for him to finish it.

Searching high and low Ron wondered why the man only ever seemed to appear when he didn't want to see him! He wasn't in the Dungeons, the Hall and the Slytherin prefects had no information to give. Nowhere to be seen Ron shook his head and tried to think, he'd spoken to the twins a few times that day and he was sure he was forgetting something…a date, Ron had asked to see the shop and they couldn't because they had a _date_ ….

In a flurry he flooed to Diagon Alley where the twins had mentioned they'd be and could only hope he was still there, searching around quickly he only saw strangers and some shops closing for the night and he must have looked like a crazy person looking into the windows staring people into staring back. There was a small voice in him that told him to look at himself, frantically trying to find Professor Snape of all people to stop some silly girl from harming his romantic relationship with Fred and George, he must have lost his mind! He was so used to focusing and finding nothing he almost moved on by the fancy window before back peddling with widened eyes, some luck in an unlucky situation he figured and entered the place with little grace to speak to none other than the Slytherin he had been searching for.

He had made too much of a fool of himself to stop now though he did take in the posher company and felt very out of place and thought how to address the topic. As he approached Severus he noticed the man was in the company of Lucius Malfoy who was swirling his wine and telling some merry story and clearly rather inebriated. The Slytherin was subtler but there was something in his movements and hazy eyes that told Ron he too had been drinking liberally.

He walked to the table and caught Severus' obsidian eyes, not his usual sharp self he slowly took in the unexpected visitor and wracked his brain to summon a response, "Mr Weasley" he settled on, waiting for the student to state just why he was there, Severus was hardly his favourite person.

"Hi Professor," if Ron wasn't so full of adrenaline he might have fumbled on just what to say but managed a firm "so sorry for this Sir but you're needed back at Hogwarts…" and although Severus was confused he saw into Ron's eyes that when unwatched by the blonde expressed something along the lines of 'just go with it' or 'trust me'. A truly weird experience for the both of them to be doing or watching this exchange with the other.

"I see, my apologies to cut this short Lucius" Severus managed before standing with a slight sway and laying his glass on the table and leaving a tip, Lucius stood to see him off and whispered in his ear so their unexpected company couldn't hear "such a shame, I could have cheered you up" with a smirk, he was drunk and flirty of course and had never quite let up on the Severus seeming extra down today. That didn't stop Severus from thinking in reply to those cocky words however 'like fuck he could'.

Calmly he just looked his friend in those icy eyes and chimed "if I were you I'd call Narcissa, perhaps she can arrange your return home in some way decent" and walked out of the establishment with student in tow.

* * *

The explanation on their way was brief to the tune of 'Fred and George, a love potion and Angelina's an idiot' and while a surprise to Severus' still wobbly mind he at least summoned memories of the twins tellings of flirting girls and knew it wasn't completely out of the blue. Ron ran back to Gryffindor tower and Severus joined Hermione to finish the potion.

Severus' natural talent and Hermione's notable skill beforehand allowed him to finish quickly and without much thought, this helped his less than focused mind, not just from the alcohol but the restraint to not hex the girl into next week right there and then. Idiot students were still students, not punching bags or dinner to eat out of spite, he found his inner voice reminding himself only half serious. But there was some creeping feeling, the very idea of another kissing them, getting gazed at by them, not that it was real, but it was stealing something away and it made the Slytherin indescribably vexed.

As he and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, frightening a few students into their rooms, they found Harry and Ron mid-argument with a very dramatic three. He should have prepared himself more really, but he hadn't, gritting his teeth Severus took in the sight of Miss Johnson clinging to George like some shield, pressed against him without boundaries and looking into his eyes like it was a command for more of his loyalty and Fred deep in heated words with his brother, neither even noticed he was there and just kept talking about 'her,' 'how dare they say she'd do such a thing?' 'of course they really want her, who wouldn't?' 'she's perfect and would never behave like they're saying' 'they're just jealous because they're with the most beautiful girl in the world…' What was worse was she was only denying the accusation while clearly a liar and trying to get others to go away so they could just be alone. Even when Ron would mention the twins' relationship she with no care nor thought 'well thats over of course' and Severus had had enough.

Mid slur from Angelina toward Harry, Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve and cast a disturbance spell, anyone that hadn't noticed his attendance noticed then, a loud din and startling noise erupting in the room to snap them from their conversations. When the short spell dissipated all stunned students faced him and restraining all the bite from his voice as he could he addressed no one but her: "Miss Johnson, I believe you have broken some very serious rules…"

He received a gross response of denial though her scared eyes told more truth "w-what do you mean Professor?" trying to look innocent "I don't know what Ron's said to you but I promise you he's just lying."

Ron was about to reply when Severus stepped towards her and reached by her face, she flinched but he only plucked away one strand of hair with a pathetic sting and removed a vial from his pocket, removing the lid and dropping the hair to dissolve instantly in the potion he did his best not to smirk: "well in that case this shouldn't have any effect on them…"

For a moment she seemed to silently panic, to be found out would be humiliating and this wasn't a student she was facing, in what was practically an admission of guilt the only thing she could think to say was "Fred, George - don't drink it."

By their expressions it seemed they would obey however confused they were, in their right minds they'd not be so gullible but most love potions preyed upon that very thing, as if Severus needed any more reasons to hate the things: wasn't Amortentia's place in creating the Dark Lord enough?

With a roll of the eyes Severus paid her strategies no mind and countered "I thought you might say that, hardly suspicious" he even teased, "luckily the cure is not necessarily something to consume."

At that point Severus threw the vial high up and in the twins' direction before firing a small spell to destroy the casing and like a mist it surrounded them, "what the hell, Se-" Fred started with the habit of calling him 'Sev' still strong despite the potions effect and eventually the cure took over, Angelina's control fading the more they breathed in the vapours. With watchful eyes Severus and the younger students watched as the pair's eyes seemed to clear from their daze and suddenly perk up focusing in on the situation and very much confused.

At which point the doors also opened and Severus let the small smirk take over, Mcgonagall enters in her usual bustling way with a shrill "what on earth is going on here?" no doubt having someone having heard the disturbance spell or a painting letter her know of the arguments. Before anyone could think to answer Severus with every bit of authority he could ever muster said clearly and undeniably: "Miss Johnson here was using a love potion on two of her fellow students, caught without doubt and to several witnesses."

The bewildered witch tried to take in the stressed looking students, she scent of potions no doubt Severus to do with that, a very upset and guilty looking young woman trying to not look at anyone and pointed glares at her from the three younger students. Hearing Severus to simply sum things up helped the twins find their footing and try to collect themselves, and as McGonagall shoes curious students into their rooms and assumer her role to handle things in her house Severus offered to take the twins to the infirmary until their heads totally cleared.

* * *

"Sev, we're so sorry" was all Fred could say, his eyes looking like they were between crying and marching up to Angelina to put her in her place, his hands luckily preoccupied with pulling the dark haired wizard close to him and kissing his temple. George already having rambled upon arrival and in their private well spell guarded little space in the infirmary and holding his hand like a lifeline.

For the twentieth time Severus repeated "don't be, it wasn't your fault" and watched them feel at a loss and about to further blame themselves he reminded them "you cant defend against everything and you should have been able to trust her not to do something to selfish."

The Slytherin wasn't sure where all his anger had gone, it fuelled him before so much he'd had to restrain it but now they were cured in beside him he just wanted to forget the whole thing. "Nothing happened, we got to you in time, for everyone's sakes including hers, and while the sight of you draped around her made me feel ill quite frankly I think much worse was that she was taking advantage of you. It's not your fault, its hers and she will face the consequences, you are to feel better and relieved and kiss me" he finished with a smile only the twins got to see and though still busy minded they weren't about to deny such a request.

In turn each kissed him, emotions to the brim and neither wanting to let him go and it was clear upon realisation most of all they were scared. Scared they'd messed things up or hurt Severus in any way and that spoke worlds more of their relationship than any potion could bring. After more words and touches and gazes the three were as close to normal as they were going to get that night, and they could sigh in relief.

That's when George noticed something unexpected about his beloved, he would occasionally move his footing a little and at first he wondered if the man was injured but the more he watched the clearer it became "are you tipsy?"

"Admittedly a little wobbly, yes" and he explained his state with a direct "wine, lots of wine" Severus spoke like nothing exciting was to be told only a tired soul at the end of it which in his honest heart wasn't inaccurate.

"Really? Why w…our date…" Fred was about to ask when he realised Severus wasn't expected to be busy marking or doing some other task, he was _meant_ to be on a date _with them_! Bright blues widened and they were back to apologies "so sorry Sev, we didn't mean to ditch you like that!"

"No worries," he dismissed "I ran into Lucius and…wine" he shrugged it off and the twins didn't pry. They'd discussed Severus' scenario with the blonde a few times and while it wasn't to their liking there were much worse wizards to take up Severus' time. Feeling like it had been a ridiculously long and relentless day the three looked exhausted and decided to reschedule their date for another night.

As Fred was about to steal another kiss, strong arms holding Severus' slim frame against him in a way he would never want to stop they heard a nervous voice make itself known on the other side of their curtain. George pulled it back and released some of the visual spells though not the audio ones outside of the space and Ron awkwardly looked to the romantic three.

Having let what happened settle in they were in a better mindset than the younger and he looked like he wanted to ask how they were and really it would have been odd to just walk away although Ron did appear a little lost for words in front of them. It sure had been a strange day and it took addressing to put it behind him, which is when he received a sudden hug he couldn't think to outrun. Fred and George had moved to put their arms around their good little brother with a healthy squeeze to show they meant it, goofy smiles on the pair of them as they reassured "you did a good job Ron."

Shyly the youngest Weasley tried to shrug it off but by their eyes he knew it meant a lot and when he braved a look at the usually cold and scary professor he was surprised to see the man a little more relaxed and a look of gratitude over his features, it softened him more than Ron had thought possible.

"Indeed, I believe we owe you much thanks Mr Weasley" Severus said sincerely, "especially considering your lack of enthusiasm on the topic…thank you".

* * *

Well that had been a long, long, long day - thought Severus as he retired to his rooms with heavy bones and knew he would sleep solidly as soon as he could lay his head on a pillow. Fred and George were fine though still a little sore in the soul from the experience, they spend most of their evening after parting with their beloved to clear things up with Lee, Ronald had left feeling proud and weirded out about himself which was understandable, the three young students had been awarded points for looking out for fellow students meanwhile Angelina received a deduction and a short suspension and meeting with her parents. Hopefully upon her return she would realise any shame she felt for her actions was the right response to such horrible actions and she wouldn't do so again.

Putting things away and preparing some materials for the next day Severus was about to change his clothes when an all too familiar pain flared through his arm and he grabbed it gritting his teeth. He just had to be summoned while exhausted and in much need to sleep of the day and alcohol…

It wasn't long before a second pain stronger than before made him summon a house elf to inform Albus that he would be 'in a meeting' which he would understand and pass the information to the twins if necessary. Being summoned so late for an unexpected reason usually meant something on a whim: either some urgent news needing addressed or someone to be punished or similar. Regardless he dreaded the thought but left anyway, a bad feeling slowing him only a little.


End file.
